Taken
by Stacy McMahon
Summary: Stacy is married to Mark Calaway better know as The Undertaker. Follow the ups and downs of their relationship and see if they will stand together or fall apart.
1. Chapter 1

Taken

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in this story besides Stacy McMahon and Summer McMahon.

Stacy McMahon- Youngest Daughter of Vince McMahon better Known as "Baby" to the wwe fans. Wife of Mark Calaway (Undertaker)

Summer McMahon- Sister of Stacy McMahon loves Stacy but gives her hell inside and outside the ring.

Mark Calaway- Husband to Stacy McMahon

Scott Hall- Mark's Best Friend

Kevin Nash- Best friend to Mark Calway but has a secret that could ruin Mark and Stacy's Marriage.

Also appearances by Michelle McCool, Edge, Matt Hardy, Lita, Trish Stratus, Christian, Paul, and Shawn Michaels.

Let me tell you how me and Mark over came all our obstacles to where we are at today. It was not all roses and candy, then again love never is.

Chapter 1: That Summer in the WWF. (1997)

Me and Summer did it! We finally had made it to the wwe! Our dreams had come true! Ever since we had been teenagers me and Summer use to talk about how when we first started wrestling we would work our way up until we made it to the biggest ring of them all. Unlike me who was shy and really didn't want to go out of my way to talk to anybody, Summer was a social butterfly. Everywhere she went she was always making friends, even getting people to talk who weren't talkative. Summer was talking to Mick Foly, Ron Simmons, and Ivory, she was trying to get me to be a part of the conversation but I just took to drinking my coffee and keeping to myself. That was until he walked in the door, dressed in black leather pants, a black tank top and black boots. Everybody knew who he was. He was The Undertaker, somebody I had a crush on before making it to the wwe. I was still sipping my coffee when I notice that Summer is talking to him as I look up they are both staring at me. I all but turn five shades of red, and sink lower into my chair as they are approaching my table. Summer has a smile on her face because she knows I use to have the biggest crush on him. They stop at the front of my table and I still have my head down.

Summer- Stacy why the down face, I would like to introduce you to somebody you have admired for years, Mark Callaway, better known as The Undertaker

Mark can't help but notice her beauty; he is captured by her innocence and her shy demeanor. Mark had been with plenty of women in his life but he was ready to settle down. Ready to build a life and a family with somebody and he couldn't help but wonder if she could be the one. He has never been as taken as he had been with this new diva. As she lifts her head up, he notices the blush that is covering her face. Mark leans forward and takes her hand.

Mark- "You don't have to be shy around anybody here Stacy we are all like family. I would personally like to welcome to the wwe. It is always see to people who have truly busted their asses to get into the business".

Stacy- "Thank you; it is a pleasure to meet you".

Summer leaves the two of them to talk and heads off to grab something to eat. Mark takes a seat beside Stacy and the two are immediately drawn into a deep conversation with each other. Stacy is memorized by his intoxicating green eyes. She can't help but wonder how many women have gotten the chance to gaze into those eyes. Stacy shakes the thoughts from her head as he takes her hand and brings it to his lips and kisses it.

Mark "I know this may seem a little sudden, but I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me". I figured it would give us a better chance to talk and to get to know each other. I know the schedule when you first start out can be a little crazy, but here is my number, call me anytime and let's get together". Mark takes out a pen and grabs and napkin and jots his number down, He stands up kisses Stacy on the cheek and heads out of the catering area. Stacy takes the napkin and runs her thumb over the number smudging it a little bit. Stacy smiles and folds the napkin and places it in her pocket. She stands up and walks over to where Summer is talking to Ivory, Sable, Jacquelyn, and David (gangrel). Her shyness all of sudden has disappeared. As the night wears on Stacy decides to head off to her room, knowing that somebody just might be expecting a phone call or a text message from her.

Two Months Later

Mark and Stacy had been talking and texting for two months now. Stacy couldn't help but be captivated by him. When she first came to the wwe, she was not looking for a relationship at all. It just sort of happened. They were planning on going out for dinner sometime, but with Stacy being the newest talent that wwe had to offer, her time was being filled with interviews, on screen appearances, photo shoots ect. Every time Mark thought they were going to have the chance to grab a bite to eat something came up. He knew he had to be patient and that eventually the timing would be right. He had just gotten out of the shower and was dressing when his cell phone goes off. He smiles knowing who it is.

Stacy-" Hey, I don't mean to bother you, but they canceled one of my photo shoots, so if you wanted to grab dinner I'm free to do so".

Mark couldn't pick up the phone and dial her number fast enough, Stacy tells him to meet her downstairs in 15 mins. Mark quickly dries his hair and finishes dressing and grabs his wallet and his key card and heads down stairs. Stacy hangs up the phone and smiles to herself. After two months they were finally getting the chance to go to dinner. Stacy puts the finishing touches on her make up, dries her hair and slips into a pair of jeans and a tank top. She grabs her purse and her key card and heads downstairs. She sees Mark standing near the front entrance, she smiles as he sees her approaching and smiles. Even though she is dressed down she still looks beautiful, he gives her a hug and asks how she is doing.

Stacy- "I'am doing alright, sort of glad to be getting a break from all the hustle and bustle of being a "diva" and glad to be able to relax for the night." Mark- "believe me I understand what you are going through, it seems like all the interviews and photo shoots never stop, but the fans love you and everybody is looking forward to seeing more from this "baby" character. "

Stacy laughs and she puts her hand on his chest. The movement may have been small but it nearly took his breath away!. He grabs her by the hand and leads her to the parking garage of the hotel. He opens his car door for her and closes it as he slides into the driver's seat. He notices the perfume that she is wearing and it makes him get an instant hard on. Mark cannot believe the affect that his woman on him. They pull up at the restaurant and the waiter sits them a a private booth and orders their drinks. She orders a strawberry daiquiri and he orders just a regular beer.

Mark- "So Stacy where did you go up and what made you decide to join the wwe family"?

Stacy-"Well, my sister Summer actually introduced me to wrestling. I never knew anything about it, we started going to a couple of Indy shows and before you know it me and her are the main event of the night". I didn't even know the talent agents for the wwe were in the crowd that night, but they loved how me and Summer played off each other that night and the rest is history". And to answer your other question, I was born in raised in Greenville, South Carolina."

Mark-"Wow, you are quite a long way from home. And yes, you and Summer do play off of each other very well! But I can't wait to see how kind of story line they are going to put you."

Stacy laughs and agrees. Their dinner comes and they both eat and order a couple of more drinks. Mark notices that Stacy is a little drunk. He laughs, as they finish their food and he pays and they make their outside, Stacy sees a little walking path that leads down to the city. She grabs Marks hand and leads him that way. As they are walking Stacy seems to have sobered up a little bit. Mark wraps an arm around her waist as they sit down on a swing that is in the middle of a beautiful garden.

Stacy "So now that you know a little bit more about me, tell me about yourself" I would love to understand how you came up with your character".

Mark- "I grew up in Houston Texas, and as far as my character goes. I started out as a western mortician and then it just sort of evolved from there if you get my drift."

Mark and Stacy continue to talk to about another hour and then head back home. Since they were staying a hotel Mark suggests that she come back to his room to watch a couple of movies. Stacy aggresses and they make their way back to his room. Mark opens the door for Stacy and she enters. She notices that he keeps his room pretty tidy which impresses her. Stacy sits down on the sofa in front of the window and takes off her shoes. Mark helps her stand up and they both glance out the window of the busy night life.

Stacy-"The view from up here is amazing. Mark thank you so much for dinner tonight, I had a great time".

Mark nobs his head and they both settle down on the bed and he orders a ppv movie. Mark leans back against the headboard and he lifts Stacy and settles her beside him. An hour later the movie ends and Mark notcies that Stacy is asleep in his arms. He smiles and shakes her awake, her eyes flutter open and she sits up. Stacy-"Iam so sorry, I didn't not mean to fall asleep, had a busy week this week".

Mark-"There is no need to apoglize, we all get exhausted toward the end of the month, we are all ready to go home and relax for a little bit before hitting the road again".

Stacy looks up at Mark and she notices that his lips are descending on hers. As their lips touch it feels like a bolt of lighting is coursing through her, She slides her arms around his neck and Mark pulls her closer to him as her breasts are pressed firmly against his hard muscular chest. Mark lays Stacy back on the bed and she pushes at his chest.

Stacy-"Mark, I have never been with anybody before".

Mark-"I promise to be gentle".

Mark slips Stacy's shirt up over her head and unbuckles her pants and slides them down and off her legs. Stacy blushes and tries to cover herself up. Mark-:Stacy you have an amazing body, don't be trying to hide from me."

Mark slides her panties off of her hips and looks at her laying before him. He sucks his breath in and smiles. His cock is as hard as a rock and had he been a teenage boy he would have been inside her already. But Mark was a grown man and he knew a woman's needs come first. Mark beings by sliding first one and then two fingers inside of her arching upward Stacy moans and beings to rock against his hard as he places his lounge on her clit. Stacy almost comes up off the bed as she grabs his head and holds him there. Mark smiles as he realizes that he is the first to ever do this to her. Mark looks up and realizes that Stacy is in the middle of having an orgasm. Mark quickly sheds his clothes, Stacy looks at him and her eyes about pop out of her head.

Stacy-"Oh My God".

Mark laughs and then climbs back onto the bed. He spreads her legs and he slowly presses himself inside of her, giving her time to adjust to his size. He pushes himself all the way in and Stacy lets out a scream as he covers her mouth with his, silencing her pain with a passionate kiss. Mark begins to move as Stacy lifts her legs and wraps them around his waist. Giving Mark more entrance as Stacy moans, and arches up to meet his thrusts. Stacy runs her hands up and down his back as she is almost at her peck. Mark reaches down and rubs her clit at the same time, making the pleasure two fold for her. As Stacy shakes and screams out her pleasure, her release causes Mark to spiral over the edge. As both of them are coming down off their peaks their bodies are both covered in sweat. And it reminds Stacy of the steamy summer nights that Greenville use to have where you had trouble breathing. Expect this time the only reason Stacy was breathing hard was because she had just given herself to somebody, but not just anybody Mark Calway, The Undertaker. It made a perfect ending to a perfect Summer.

Chapter 2: It Feels Like? (Present Time 2000)

Mark shakes his head, he was remembering the time when he first meet Stacy. How sweet and innocent she was and still is. Stacy love and trusted him and he vowed never to do anything to screw their relationship up. Now that Mark looked back over the past couple of years he could not help but thank the heavens for such a woman like Stacy. They were relaxing at home for a couple of weeks until they had to go back on the road, they had requested sometime off wanting to spend it wrapped in each other's arms. Stacy was from South Carolina but she perfered to stay with him in Houston on their weeks off. Stacy was sitting in his lap, her bottom was rubbing against his manhood and he could feel him straining to be released. Stacy laughs as she feels his manhood pressing against her bottom, she turns around and straddles Mark's lap. Stacy kisses his neck and then sucks on his ear lobe. Mark lets out a growl as he quickly gets up from the chair taking Stacy with him. Stacy gasps and reaches around his neck as she can keep from falling. Mark quickly lays Stacy on the pool table that is in the room.

Mark-"You young lady know what you are doing and you are driving me nuts"

Stacy-"Yea, I do know what I'am doing, but I can't help it I love feeling you pressed up against me.

Stacy gets up off of the pool table and gets down on her knees in front of Mark. Stacy winks up at him as she unzips his pants and slides them and his boxers down to his ankles and he kicks them off. Stacy was the best at giving oral. Mark loved everything about this woman and everytime they made love he felt like he was loosing more and more of himself to her. Stacy takes Mark into her mouth and goes all the way down on his shaft and then comes back up sucking the tip into her mouth. Mark throws his head back and groans as he runs his fingers through Stacy's air. He pushes her head back down on his shaft Stacy moves down and sucks on his balls while she jerks him off at the same time. Mark is about to explode in her mouth, He pulls her up, lifts her skirt up and burries himself deep in her. Stacy screams out her pleasure as she backs her ass up against Mark allowing him to move deeper inside of her. Mark grabs her hips and beings to pound away as Stacy arches her back.

Mark-"God Stacy, you still feel the same as you did when the first time. I can't get enough of you baby".

Mark flips Stacy onto her back and he leans down and kisses her deeply. Stacy wraps her arms around his ne ck and her legs around his waist. Mark makes his way from her lips to her nipple. Stacy giggles as he squeezes her breast together and burries his face between them. They both release at the same time and he grabs her hand and they head upstairs to go take a shower together and then settle down for the night. Tomorrow was the last day of their vacation and they wanted to make the best of it.

Two days later the wwe rolls into New York City, Mark had to come early for an autograph singing. During my days with the wwe Amy and Trish had become my two best friends, use three did everything together. I was finshing up my make up when there was a knock on the door. I open the door and Trish is standing there. I smile and invitie her in she sits down on the bed and crosses her legs indian style. Trish-"What are your plans for today Stacy".

Stacy-"Nothing much until we have that staff meeting later tonight with the creative team to see where my storyline is going to go".

Trish-"Do you want to go grab lunch? Me and Amy were talking earlier and since you and Mark have been doing alot together we wanted to catch up with you".

Stacy-"Yea, just let me grab my purse and my room key and we will head on out".

A few mins later me and Trish meet Amy downstairs in the hotel lobby, I hug her and we all three take my car to a little resturant down the street from where we are staying. The waiter gives us a private booth so nobody bothers us. We order our food and as we wait for the food to arrive Trish and Amy are bombarding me questions. I laugh and give my answer to each of them.

Stacy-"You guys me and Mark are doing great, yes we have our disagreements every now and again but for the most part things are perfect. I have to admit, I did not come to the wwe looking for a relationship or love for that matter, it just happened"! I could not be more happier".

As I finish my sentence the waiter brings our food and we all dig in. 30 mins later I pay the bill and we make our way back to the hotel. I tell them I will see them at the arena and we each head off to our own rooms. I grab my bag and look at the clock, realizing I have an hour before I have to be at the arena. I lay down and plan on getting a cat nap. I close my eyes and smile and know I'am one hell of a lucky woman.

At The Arena...

I have just left my locker room and I'am making my way down the hallway when I feel somebody grab my arm and push me up against the wall. I gasp and realize that it is Mark. I smile as he puts both of his arms on the wall blocking me from getting away.

Stacy-"Mark I'am going to be late for the creative team meeting, I need to go".

Mark lets what I say go in one ear and out the other as he presses his lips to mine. I suck in my breath and a moan escapes my lips, Mark deepens the kiss as he runs his hands down my sides. He pushes me into the janitor's closest. I try to push him away but he is too strong, he unbuckles my pants and slides them down my legs along with my panties. He moves his hand between my legs and plays with my pussy. I moan as he moves kisses over my body. Down my neck, over my nipples which spring to life and harden and then moves his way down between my legs. I giggle as he places one of my legs over his should and he slides two fingers inside of me. I rub myself against his tongue as he sucks on my clit at the same time.

Stacy-"Mark, Oh" I gasp out, Mark laughs as he unbuckles his pants and shoves them down. He picks me up and pushes me against the wall and shoves himself inside of me. I arch against the wall and thrust my breast forward as I feel Mark growing inside of me, I slide up and down on his hard cock bringing myself and him pleasure at the same time. Mark tugs the back of my hair and whispers in my ear.

Mark-"You are mine, forever and always".

Two hours later Raw is under way. Nobody knows that me and Mark are dating expect the the insiders of the wwe. But I didn't know that my dad had plans. And anybody who knows Vince McMahon knows we always does things on a grand scale. After hearing some of the ideas from the creative team today I had my own idea of what to do but time would only tell. Mark had a match together against Gangrel who had returned sometime eariler during the year. Me and David had dated but we were both over that and realized we were both still in love with other people while dating each other. Let me take you back to a time when I thought my world was coming to an end as I knew it.

Chapter 3: End of the Beginning. (1999)

Stacy-"Mark I just can not take it anymore, I'am sick of all of it. When are you going to realize that you can't be in a relationship but flirt and talk to whoever you want to, it just doesn't cut it!

Mark-"Stacy, Clam down! It wasn't like I was sleeping with the woman!

Stacy-"You know what Mark, I'am gone. You want your space and your freedom to do whatever you want. Fine I will give that too you! I will go stay with Trish until I can find myself an apartment."

Mark reaches out and grabs my arm and spins me around to face him.

Mark-"Baby please lets try and work this out.

I look at Mark and smile I realize that the only way our relationship is going to heal is for us to be apart for a while. I kiss Mark on the lips and then take my bags and head for the front door. 1 hour later I arrive at Trish's house, I knock on the door and Trish opens and enbraces me in a hug. I begin to ball my eyes out.

Stacy-"He just doesn't get it Trish, He doesn't understand relationships at all. He thinks its ok to flirt and talk to whoever he wants too like its not big deal! I love him but it doesn't get it!

Trish grabs me by the arm and sits me down on the couch and embraces me in another hug. Which is what I needed the most at the moment. She takes my things and puts them in her spare bedroom and then comes back down the stairs and sits down beside me on the couch.

Trish-"Stacy, I know it has been a long day for you, so why don't you go take a hot shower and put on your best pjs and come back downstairs and join me for some hot coffee and a sit out on the back deck."

I nod my head and go upstairs I grab my favorite pair of red shorts and a white tank top. I stand under the shower and the let the hot water relax my tense muscles. I let the tears flow again as I can't help but wonder what Mark is doing right now.

Mark is sitting at home relaxing in his recliner, He misses Stacy so much and she has only been gone for a couple of hours. He knows that he mad a mistake but he just can't bring himself to admit that he was wrong just yet. Mark had called Kevin and Scott to see if they could come over for a couple of beers and a card game. Both of them said yes and would be over there shortly. Mark wipes a tear away from his eye as the doorbell rings and he goes to answer it. Kevin is standing at the front door and has a smile on his face, He knows how much Stacy means to Mark and he still can't believe that the two of them were taking a break. It seems unreal to him, all Mark ever did was talk about Stacy, Stacy, Stacy. Kevin had only meet Stacy a couple of times, She was a beautiful woman, sweet, Innocent, and shy. He could see why Mark made such a fuss over her, Kevin gives Mark and hug and they both head to the back deck. Mark grabs two beers and they sit down in chairs looking up at the night sky.

Kevin- "Mark so what's been up with you, I can't believe that you and Stacy are taking a break. It must be the end of the world!

Mark-"Not funny Kevin, We were out the other day and I was kind flirting with this woman and she sliped me her number. I didn't think anything of it at the time. I love Stacy and I would never hurt her. I just think she overreacted, She knows she has my heart."

Kevin-"Mark, women are emotional you know that. They wear their heart of their sleeves. When they love, they don't just think of it as love. They think ok, this is possibly the man I want to spend the rest of my life with." Stacy loves you Mark, but if you are going to make anything work with her you can't be going back to your playboy ways"

Mark-"I know, I just figured she wouldn't think anything about it. Kevin I think I need to go over to Trish's house and speak to her maybe we can work things out after all."

Kevin-"Mark I would not bother to go over there right now, you know how Stacy is when she is upset give things a day or two to let them die down before you go over there romeo. I think things will work out, you just have to give them time".

Mark-"Yea, you are right she would never listen to me at this point in time. But Maybe she would listen to you! She has always looked up to you Kevin. Maybe you can keep an eye on her make sure she is safe.

Kevin-"I dont know Mark"

Mark-"Please for me"

Kevin-"OK".

Trish's House

Trish is sitting out on her back beck when Stacy comes down the stairs. She hands Stacy her coffee just the way she likes it. Trish knows her friend is depressed and she has vowed to make sure Stacy is ok.

Trish-"Stacy, I know thigs seems a little bit crazy right now, but I can tell you this. I know that Mark William Calaway loves you with his whole heart. He is a man though and men are always going to do stupid things to make us want to smack them". You have to let him come to you, I can tell you this much. He probably realizes what a mistake he made, but he is not going to admit that at first. I can promise you that Kevin and Scott are probably over there right now playing cards with him and drinking beer."

Stacy-"I know Trish, its just he should know better. I know he loves me, I knew that from the first moment me meet that this was going to be a long term relationship. Just tell me what I did wrong Trish, I hope that I didn't scare Mark off!

Trish- "Stacy quite worring, you didn't do anything wrong, you might have over reacted a little bit but I think all of us females usualy do that when it comes to somebody we love". Just give things time and he will eventually come around."

As Trish and Stacy are sitting there drinking their coffee, Stacy's cell phone beeps. Stacy looks down at her phone and is shocked at who's number just sent her a text message.

Kevin- Hey Stacy, Its Kevin. I know we haven't spoken in a while but I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were ok. I know that you and Mark broke up and I Just want you and him both to be happy".

I look at the phone for a min and wonder where in the hell did that come from. I quickly reply back.

Stacy- Thank you Kevin, I'am doing fine just trying to figure out what to do with my life now that me and Mark are broken up.

Kevin- You are a beatuiful woman, and I can see why Mark loves you so much. Take care of yourself Stacy and if you need anything please do not hesitiate to call me!

Stacy- Ok, Kevin Thank You.

I walk back out onto the deck and shake my head, Trish looks at me and laughs.

Trish-"you ok"

Stacy-"Yea, Kevin just texted me and asked if I was alright so yes, I guess I'am ok".

Trish-"Wow, Kevin I wonder what he has been up too, I heard he is suppose to come back and wrestle but haven't heard anything else" I wonder why he would be texting you."

Stacy-"I don't know probably because like you said earlier over at Mark's house talking about the breakup and I guess he is sending Kevin to make sure I'am OK".

Stacy and Trish both laugh and finish their coffee, put their cups in the sink and then both head upstairs to bed.

I'am driving down the highway, heading toward my hometown to see a couple of friends of mine. I'am almost in tears because this would have been the first time that Mark was going to come with me. I shake my head and brush the thoughts away as my phone rings. I recognized the number but can't believe he is calling me.

Stacy-"Hey David"

David-"Hey Stace, I just wanted to make sure you were OK, I noticed that you were not at Raw or Smackdown.

Stacy-"David, I know the real reason you are calling, I know you are wondering what happened between me and Mark. Well, I can tell you this much. I still love him, but we are going through some things right now and they just need to be worked out.

David-"I understand what you mean, I was thinking when you get back into town, would you like to go out to dinner. Nothing more, Just dinner. What we had is over with and I love Luna.

Stacy-"Sure, I will give you a call or a text when I get back into town, and David thanks for checking on me, I really do appericate it".

We hang up as I pull off the exit toward my mom's house. I can't help but wonder again what Mark is up to right now. I shake my thoughts clear as I pull into my parent's drive way hoping to put Mark away from my mind for a couple of days. I spent the whole week in Greenville, South Carolina. I went out to dinner with some old friends, played with my friends new born baby, and cooked out with my moms family. It turned out to be a great week, minus the fact that my phone was blowing up with people calling to make sure I was ok. I didn't even realize that word had traveled that fast about me and Mark breaking up. I realize that people are always going to be up in my business, little did I know that instead of thinking of how to get back together with me that Mark was doing a little searching.

Mark-"Hey Michelle, can I talk to you for a min".

Michelle-"Sure, Mark, whats up".

Mark-"I couldn't help but notice that you were a little bit slow in the ring, and I dont mean to be so blunt but I was wondering if you wanted a little help with your in the ring skills".

Michelle-"Its ok Mark and I like the fact that you corrected me, I dont mind the critisizm it helps build a stronger character. And Yes, I would love to have so me extra help, you don't mind"?

Mark-"Of course I dont mind, I havent been around as long as I have by just sitting around. How about after the show tonight, I meet you down in the ring and we can go over what you are good at and what you need improvement in"

Michelle nods her and heads on down the hallway, Michelle had heard about his breakup with his girlfriend Stacy. Stacy was a beautiful woman, but she apparently didn't like her man flirting with other women. Did she not realize that she is dating Mark Calaway, The Undertaker"! Michelle, had already decided that she was going to make a play for Mark, if he went with it then so be it, if he didn't she would just find another legend to cling to. Michelle laughs as she tries to figure out a way from getting the Undertaker the ring and into her bed!

I meet David at the hotel resturant that we are staying at. People know about me and David but everybody knows we are over what happened a couple of years ago. Me and Mark have been through several break ups, each one seeming to last a little bit long than the last time. David notices me and he picks me up and gives me a huge hug. I smile and laugh as he sets me back down on my feet and he grabs us a table. We order breakfast and sit and drink our coffee while we wait.

David-"Stacy, it is so good to see you, I know that you and Mark are spilit up but what happend. Yall were so rock strong for all these years".

Stacy-"Well, same thing as the last time he likes to flirt a little too much for his own good. I dont care that he talks to females but when you brush your fingers down her face, and she is particaly falling all over him yea I say it was a little too much. Mark doesn't seems to think it was that huge of a deal, but then again Mark is hardheaded and strubborn just like everyother man I know!

David-"Things will work themselves out, you will see just give it time. You have the world waiting at your fingertips Stacy, Don't be afaird to get out and go out on the town, let you hair down, go out with your girlfriends. Be yourself!

Stacy and David eat as they contiune to talk, David and Stacy are so caught up in there conversation that they don't see Mark watching them from a distance. He knows Stacy loves him, but he can't help but think of the history that Stacy and David have. Mark remembers and remembers all too well!

Flashback 1998-Stacy had caught Mark talking to one of his ex girlfriends and yea he knew that she was off limits. Mark had loved this woman at one point in time and sometimes when he saw her the feelings were still there. He had gotten caught up in talking with her that he didn't realize just how far the conversation had went. Stacy walked up to him and his ex and proudly introduced herself.

Stacy-" Why Mark, would you care to introduce me to this nice young lady, Stacy says with a smirk on her face."

Mark-"Stacy, this is Sara, Sara this is Stacy McMahon my girlfriend"

Sara and Stacy shake hands, Stacy notices how beautiful she is and can't help but be a little bit jealous. Stacy shakes her head and realizes that Mark has not changed. Sara can't help but notice how breath taking Stacy is.

Mark and Stacy have decided to split up. It was a hard choice for the both of them but Stacy is one way and Mark is the complete opposite. Stacy is sitting in her little one bedroom apartment that she rented and is realxing in front of the tv. She hears the doorbell ring and gets up to answer it. David Health better known as Gangrel in the wwe is standing there, with a bouqette of flowers in his hand. Stacy is suprised that he showed up this early, there date was not until later tonight.

Stacy-"David, our date is not until later tonight, whats up are you ok".

David-"Yea, Iam fine just wanted to get our dated started a little early.

Stacy-"We can hang out until the time of the date, but I have to warn you, I'am still nursing my wounds from my break up with Mark, so if you see me crying and don't know why that why."

David-"Stacy I know how it feels to be split from somebody that you love, its hard especially when you are trying to move on and can't seem to do so."

Stacy and David make their way to her balcony and they sit for about an hour and talk, David understands why Stacy split up with Mark. She did it to see if Mark really wanted to be with her. David had to hand it to her, she knew how to keep her composure around him. Stacy still made it to work on time, she still did her segments in the ring with him and she did it with her chin held high. Even though Mark flirted and talked to other woman in front of her. Stacy kept her face like flint. David had to hand it to her, if that was him he didn't think he could hack it. Stacy has her back toward David and he comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. Stacy shivers and leans back against him.

David-"Lets get ready to go out to dinner, I'am starving!

Stacy and David head toward his car and he opens the door for her and helps her in. He slides behind the driver's side and heads toward the resturant. They make their way inside as the waiter shows them to a private booth. David holds the chair out for Stacy and slides her up to the table. Stacy smiles and is glad for the reprieve of her thoughts about Mark. They order their food and have a good converstaion while waiting.

Stacy-"Thank you for taking me to dinner tonight it was so nice of you to take the time out of your busy schedule to spend time with me."

David-"It is good to see you smiling and laughing again, some of our friends were worried that you were sinking into a depression and I didnt want that to happen.

Stacy-"You are right I was kind of depressed for a while, but then I decided to cheer up, hold my chin high and still do my job to the best of my ability."

David-"That is good, you are doing so great in the ring and you have come so far since making your debut. I'am proud of you, not many people can handle the way life on the road is because of all the traveling and the appearances."

Stacy-"Well, I have always wanted to travel and see the world and now I get the chance. I didnt expect to be in a relationship and i was definitaly not expecting to fall in love". But things happen.

Dinner that night went great, after they finshed dinner they were heading back to the car, when there was a sudden downpour. Stacy laughs and beings to twirl around in the rain, as her skin gets soaked along with her clothes. That are beginning to stick to her body, David smiles as she grabs his hand and drags him out in the rain with her. David smiles as Stacy wraps her arms around his neck and David leans down and kisses her. Stacy presses herself against David and he runs his hands over her rain soaked skin. They are interrupeted by a loud crack of thunder and a big flash of lightning. They take off toward the car and both get in.

Stacy-"David, I'am so sorry about your seats"!

David-"Stacy, Its ok!

Stacy rubs her hand on David's thigh and they head back toward her apartment. They are standing on her front porch and David before Stacy can say anything pushes her up against the wall and they begin to kiss. A moan slips out from Stacy's lips and she moves away from David and unlocks her front door. Stacy giggles as David grabs her around the waist and lifts her off the ground and carries her upstairs he tosses her on the bed and climbs on top of her. Stacy smiles as David massages her breasts through her barely there top. Stacy rolls over so that she is on top and straddles his lap. She rubs herself against him. David is lifting Stacy's shirt off of her, when there is a knock on the door. They both bolt straight up, Stacy tells David she will be right back. Stacy makes her way down the stairs and unlocks the front door. She is shocked to see Kevin standing at the door, she doesn't know what to say at first so she invities him in.

Kevin-"I know that you are probably busy but I had stop by and see how you were doing"

Stacy-"Its ok Kevin, I'am fine but I'am kind of busy at the moment."

Kevin hugs Stacy and kisses her on the cheek and then leaves. Stacy locks her front door and heads back up stairs, she shakes her head as she climbs back onto the bed with David.

David-"Who was that"

Stacy-"That was Kevin"

David-"Kevin? Kevin Nash"?

Stacy-"YES"!

David-"I wonder what in the hell he wanted"?

Stacy-"I have been wondering the same thing, I have no idea. After me and Mark broke up he has been texting me and calling me. Just checking on me too see how I'am".

David and Stacy both are too caught up in the fact that Kevin stopped by her apartment.

Chapter 4:Is It Really Over? (Three Weeks Later)

Mark-"So you stopped by her apartment? What was she doing?

Kevin-"She said that she was busy at the moment and couldn't talk. But David was over there so I figured that they just gotten back from dinner".

Mark wonders if Stacy has moved on or not, he smirks to himself. He knows that Stacy my give herself to somebody else, but she always has been and always will be his.

Mark- "Thank you for checking up on her, Stacy is so nieve. She doesn't realize that David doesn't really care for her at all. I don't know how to make her see that"

Kevin knows that Mark still loves Stacy but he realizes that Mark is too stubborn to actually go to her and admit it. Kevin doesn't usually like to get involved in his friend's personal life but if it helps a friend then he is all for it. A couple of months go by David and Stacy are at the gym things were going good as far as David was concerned, the sex with Stacy was awesome she was down for anything when it came to pleasing her man. But there was something a miss and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Stacy when she was upset usually threw herself into a vigorous workout David noticed but didn't say anything. Stacy was busting her ass, doing everything she could to get her mind focused on other things besides Kevin Nash and Mark Calaway. Kevin was calling her everyday checking on her making sure she was OK, not that she bothered but a couple of the text messages he had sent seemed a little too risky for him to be spending especially since he was Mark's best friend. Stacy shakes her head and finishes her workout and then heads to the locker room where she strips her clothing and wraps a towel around herself and steps into the steam room. Stacy relaxes her head against the wall and moans as the hot steam flushes all the impurities out of her system. She doesn't notice that the door to the steam room has open and there is a tall figure standing in the door way.

Figure-"Stacy, Stacy, Stacy, it has been a while since we have sat down and talked just one on one. Like I told you before you are mine and mine alone and you don't belong to anybody else but me!"

Stacy's eyes pop open as she hears Mark's baritone voice wash over her body sending chills down her body. She looks over and sees that he has nothing on but a towel. He runs a hand through his hair and he takes a seat beside her on the bench. Stacy tries to act like she doesn't notice him but it is hard not too. Mark takes his hand and places it on her thigh he moves his hand upward and beings to play with Stacy's clit. He slides two fingers inside of her. Stacy's body automatically responds to his touch, and she opens herself up more to him. Mark moves down between her legs and places his tounge on her clit making Stacy quiver and shake. Stacy tries to regain her composure and move but Mark has her blocked against the wall. Stacy pushes at his chest and he finally moves. Stacy grabs her towel and makes a mad dash for the door she hits the shower and tries to shake the cobwebs from her mind. Stacy bangs her fists against the wall cursing Mark and the control he had over her. She washes her hair and then lathers up her body and then rinses off. She turns off the water and steps out of the shower and dries herself off. Stacy gets dressed and then towel dries her hair, Stacy grabs her bag and meets David outside the gym. She kisses David and they head back to her apartment Stacy has the day off from work which is thankful for, she goes home and shuts her blinds and falls under the covers hoping to block the rest of the world from her mind. Stacy wakes up from her nap refreshed and smiles as she checks her cell phone, she has several missed calls, two voice mails, and several text messages. David had sent her several texts letting her know that he was going out of town for the next couple of days for some extra wwe work. Stacy climbs out of bed and plods downstairs, she cant help but notice that David packed more clothes than usual. Stacy had her suspicions about David and knew he was cheating all the signs were there. Her fears were confirmed when he returned a couple of days later. She was helping him with his stuff and she notcied a different cell phone from the one he usually used. She confronts him about it and he admits that there is somebody else, Stacy can feel the tears welling up in her eyes and she holds them back. She simply asks him to pack his stuff and leave. David tells her he loves her but that he isn't ready to settle down, but that he cares for her deeply. Stacy shakes her head and holds up her hand as David closes the door behind him. Stacy decides to go out that night and heads upstairs to change. She slips into a pair of jeans and a black halter top and slips into a pair of black boots. She smiles at her reflection in the mirror, Stacy isn't an ugly woman by no means, she has a large pair of breasts, nice hips and nice ass. Mark always told her she was thick in all the right places.

Stacy makes her way into the crowded bar and orders a straight shot of jack and downs it quickly and then orders another. The bartender smiles knowing she is a woman on a mission to drown her sorrows. The bartender sets her up and Stacy downs her third shot in seconds. Little did Stacy know that Mark and Kevin also at the same bar watching her from the corner. Kevin looks at Stacy as she is on the floor dancing, boy did the girl have some moves. Mark is also eyeballing Stacy, his Stacy, his woman. Mark grits his teeth as he sees a man come up behind Stacy and wrap his arms around her. Stacy at this point is a little tipsy and goes along with him backing up against him. Kevin notcies that Mark is getting angier by the min watching Stacy dance with this other guy.

Kevin- Mark if you miss her that bad just go up to her and take her. She is not doing this to make you jealous she is lost and the only person she has loved or ever will love is you!

Mark looks at Kevin and nods his head as Mark stands up from his chair and walks over to where Stacy is at. He taps on her shoulder and she turns around and has a shocked look on her face. Mark tells the man to let him take over and the guy says yes and Mark steps up behind Stacy as a different songs plays. Mark places his hands on her hips as Stacy smiles and rubs her bottom against him as the music sends vibrations through both of them. Mark leans down and whisphers something in her ear and you can see Stacy blush. Mark turns her around and he kisses her deeply not caring where they are at or who is looking.

Mark-"Stacy, I got to have you back, I can't stand being without you!"

Stacy-"Ok, Mark! I need you and I can't and dont want to be away from you again, David was cheating and he admittied to it. He is no longer in the picture. Mark, if we are going to work this thing out I dont care that you talk to other females but I can't take the flirting that has got to stop!

Mark nods his head as he grabs Stacy's hand and he leads her over to his table where Kevin is sitting with a huge grin on his face. He looks at Mark and realizes this man has it bad for her. Mark sits down and pulls Stacy down in his lap, as Stacy wiggles to get into a good position Mark stops her and whispers something else in her ear that makes her blush even harder. Kevin laughs as Stacy does what Mark told her not to do and Mark has a shocked look on his face.

Mark-"Woman, when are you going to start listening to me"!

Stacy-"When you act civil especially since your best friend is sitting right across from us"!

It was Mark's turn to laugh as he pulls Stacy closer to him and nuzzles on her neck. Kevin knows that the coupld needs some privacy so he tells them he is leaving and tells Mark he will call him tomorrow and check up on him. Mark nods and he waves as Kevin leaves and Mark lets out a low growl as Stacy is still squirming in his lap. Mark stands up and pulls out his wallet he lays a couple of bills down, and grabs Stacy's hand as he leads her out of the door. Stacy is still a little tipsy at this point, so mark calls a tow truck and has her car towed to her house. He opens the passenger side door for Stacy and she climbs in. She grabs Mark by the shirt and plants a passionate kiss on him, Mark tries to get away but Stacy, pulls him into the truck and closes the door. Mark sits and tries again to get Stacy off of him, but Stacy straddles his lap and wraps her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Mark gives up and gives in as Stacy pulls the lever and lets the seat back. Stacy giggles as Mark's hands run over her body and lifts the hulter top off of her shoulders and she shurgs out of it, revealing her breasts to him. Mark groans as he takes one of her perky nipples into his mouth and squeezes as he sucks the nipple into his mouth. Stacy moans and arches her back as she can feel herself getting wetter by the second.

Mark-"Lets never break up again, I have tired seeing other woman but nobody compairs to you Stacy".

Stacy-"I agree, I love you Mark and I don't want to be with anybody else but you"!

Mark and Stacy kiss as Stacy lets herself be Taken by the passion that she is feeling for Mark. They made love that night in his truck, wild, mad, passionate love. The kind that you crave in the middle of the day and can't wait until you get home so you can spend time with them. Stacy realized at that moment in time that no matter what happened between them she would always try her best to make the relationship work. Mark can't believe that Stacy is in his arms again, he groans as both of their passions have been satisfied. He pulls himself together and slides into the driver's seat as Stacy makes herself a pillow in his lap. She doesn't go to sleep, instead as he is making his way back home she proceeds to give him the best oral pleasure! Mark lets out a grunt as he releases his seed and it shoots deep down Stacy's throat.

Chapter 4: Love Lessons. (present time)

Mark-"You want to tell you me why you were having breakfast with your ex boyfriend"!

I jump and scream as I notice Mark standing in the corner of my room, I did not know he was there. I look at Mark and see that he has that certain gleem in his eyes and I know what he is thinking and he couldn't be more wrong! I walk up to Mark and I hug me. I wrap my arms around his neck and I kiss him deeply.

Stacy-"Mark we were just having lunch, nothing more. He was in town and we wanted to see how I was doing. He asked about you because he hadn't spoken to you in a while". There are no feelings there Mark, he knows I love you and you lone!

Mark shakes his head and hugs Stacy back. Mark didn't understand why he go so upset when Stacy was around other males. He knew Stacy and he trusted her. It was himself that he did not trust, he found himself wanted to have a little extra on the side. He knew Michelle was more than willing to give him what he wanted, but the question was. Was Michelle worth loosing Stacy over?

Michelle approaches Mark and has a smile on her face, they had been seeing each other for a little over a month now and Stacy has no clue. Mark was everything she had wanted in a spouse and she couldn't ask for more. But she knew Mark was going back and forth between the both of them, Michelle was bound and determined to have him all to herself but she knew it was going to take more than just sex.

Michelle-"Hey Mark, I was wondering I have tonight free and I was wondering if you would be able to show me how to pick up my speed in the ring. I wanted to be the best at what I do and I know that you are the best.

Mark looks Michelle up and down and he smiles she has an incredible body, and you could get lost in those beautiful eyes of hers. Mark knows he is taking a risk but he can't help it, it is not that Stacy is doing anything wrong he just could not help himself. Michelle smiles as Mark takes her by the hand and leads her into his locker room. Mark pushes Michelle up against the wall and quickly makes work of her clothes, he doesn't kiss her or go down on her. He just does what he needs to do to fulfill his needs, Michelle wraps her arms around his neck and tries to kiss him but Mark turns his head away as he slides into Michelle's slick heat. Michelle was OK, but she was not Stacy. Michelle did certain things in the bedroom that Mark liked. Michelle liked to be dominated in the bedroom and Mark was all for it! Mark grabs Michelle's ass and begins to pound her. Michelle arches her back and lets out a giggle their peeks are soon reached. Michelle gets dressed and heads out of the locker room with a grin on her face. Little does Michelle know that Kevin Nash just saw that has happened and he knows that Mark is not going to tell Stacy but he is. He wanted Stacy and he knew that once he told Stacy what was going on, she would need somebody to turn too for comfort.

Three Weeks Later.

Stacy is relaxing at home, Mark is out of town and Stacy is laying out by the pool. Stacy knows that she is pregnant and she can't wait until Mark finds out. Stacy hears a knock on the door and she wraps a towel around herself and answers the door. Kevin is standing there, with a stonic look on his face, Stacy invites him in and she pulls her sundress over her head.

Stacy-"What's up Kevin, I'am surprised to see you hear"

Kevin-"I thought Mark was hear, but I forgot that he was out of town, which is ok because I really came to see you".

Stacy-" Ok, well what is it? well since you are hear I wanted to tell you before Mark found out, I'am pregnant!

Kevin goes to open his mouth but shuts it and is not sure what to say, He grabs Stacy picks her up and swings her around in his arms. Kevin knows that he can't tell her what happened between Mark and Michelle it would break Stacy's heart. Kevin decides that he is too tired to drive anywhere tonight, so he asks Stacy if he can spend a couple of weeks at Mark's house since he is off. Stacy nods her head but go ahead and calls Mark just to make sure it is alright. That night Stacy awakes up in a cold sweat, and is shaking and feels cramping in her stomach. Stacy looks at the bed and the sheets are covered in blood. Stacy lets out a scream and Kevin comes running into the door, he sees what is going on and he picks Stacy up and carries her to the bathroom. He runs her water for a shower and packs her an overnight bag for the hospital. Stacy washes up real quick and puts on some clean clothes and Kevin drives her to the hospital. He takes Stacy to the emergency entrance and he explains what is going on. They take her right back to a room so a doctor can look at her. Kevin tells Stacy that is going to get something to eat and make a couple of phones calls and he will be right back.

Mark-"Hello"

Kevin-"Where in the hell are you at and don't fucking lie to me!

Mark-"With Michelle".

Kevin-"You are a sorry bastard! Stacy is at the hospital I have you know, having a miscarriage and you are screwing Michelle McCool! I thought you had learned your lesson from the last time, you know Stacy is not going to deal well with this shit when she finds out! You need to pack your bags and get the hell out of there where ever you are at!

Kevin hangs up the phone and then calls Trish and Amy. Both of them say that they are on their way as Kevin heads back in to see what the doctor has to say. Kevin knocks on the door and enters as he sees Stacy laying on the bed with ivs in her arm and she is sound asleep. Kevin asks for the doctor and he comes right way.

Doctor-"Are you her boyfriend"?

Kevin-"No, I'am one of her good friends, what is going on doctor"?

Doctor-"Well, Stacy was about five weeks pregnant and she miscarried. This is normal sometimes for women when they are under alot of stress or are working to hard, what is it that she does for a living"?

Kevin-"She is a professional wrestler".

The doctor shakes his head and tells Kevin to let Stacy get some rest, that he has already performed the necessary d and c and that everything should be ok in a couple of days. Kevin shakes the doctor's hand and heads into the room where Stacy is sleeping. He sits in the chair and props his feet up on the window shield and tries to relax a little bit. Mark is flying in order to get to the hospital to see Stacy. Mark feels terriable, He didn't even know that Stacy was pregnant! Mark pulls into the hopsital parking lot and runs through the front doors and asks for her room number. Mark takes the elevator and hurries to Stacy's room. He pushes the door open slightly and he sees Kevin with his feet proped up sleeping in a chair beside Stacy's bed who is asleep. Kevin hears the door open and comes awake as Mark walks through the door.

Kevin- "I could so hurt you right now, that woman over there loves you more than life itself and you are still stringing her along! She deserves so much better than that!

Mark-"Would you relax this thing with Michelle is just a fling, its temporary. I love Stacy more than anything I'am just having a little fun at the moment. How was I suppose to know that Stacy was pregnant?

Kevin- "well for one thing its called you guys didn't use protection and haven't since the first moment yall were together if I remember what you told me. You said you felt like Stacy was the one and wanted to start a family as soon as yall could? What happened to that Mark?

Mark-"He is still in here, he is just repressed right now. Come on man look at Michelle she is like the perfect speciman of a woman!

Kevin shakes his head in disbeliefe at what Mark has just said, little did Mark know what Stacy had confided in him some of things she was worried about. She had suppected Mark was cheating but wanted not to believe it was true. More than just Kevin saw what had went down between Mark and Michelle they were just too afaird to come forward and tell Stacy that, knowing she wore her heart on her sleeve. What both of them didn't know was that Stacy was wide awake and was listening to everyone they had to say. Mark walks over to the bed and goes to kiss Stacy but she turns her face away, Mark just shrugs it off thinking she still upset about the miscarriage.

Mark-"Baby, it is ok we still have plenty of time to have kids, you are only 21 and you will make a great mom one day"!

Stacy looks at Mark and she has already set in her mind what she has to do. Stacy kisses Mark's hard and then tires to get some rest for the night. Kevin didn't leave the hospital at all. Stacy didn't know what she would have done if Kevin had not been there to help her. She has always been attracted to Kevin but never did anything other than a little flirting now and then. She respected Kevin not only because he was Mark's best friend but he always knew how to get Mark to talk to her after they had a fight or always manged to get her to see Mark's point of view during an argument.

The next day Stacy is released from the hospital. Mark had to go do another autograph signing so Kevin was taking her home. News had spread like wildfire that she had miscarried and called her asking her how she was doing and if she needed anything. As she entered the huge house that her and Mark shared she couldn't help but feel cold, alone, and heartbroken more than anything. Stacy's cell phone counties to go off for the rest of the day. Stacy turns and faces Kevin as he walks through the front door.

Stacy-"Kevin, I know everything.

Kevin-"What are you talking about Stacy"?

Stacy-"Dont play dumb with me, I know everything about Mark and Michelle. I heard yall two talking in my room yesterday". But don't worry Kevin I will be ok its just...can you help me pack? I kept my old apartment in case something like this happened. I knew alll along Mark couldn't be faithful he just had to go and rip my heart out all over again!

Kevin-"Stacy, I was going to tell you sooner but I didn't get a chance too before you announced that you were pregnant and then I was so happy for you that I forgot all about telling you, and I knew at that point it would only cause you more hurt if I releavled what I knew. He loves you Stacy very much, but even I have to say that I thought I knew Mark after all these years but I guess I didn't

Stacy smiles and kisses Kevin on the cheek and they both head upstairs to start packing. Stacy knows that Mark will be home later tonight and he will come home expecting a home cooked meal, a cold beer, and lots of sex. Stacy laughs, that use to be her Mark's thing when they were not on the road together. She loved to cook for him and it gave her pleasure knowing she was doing her man right. Stacy shakes her head trying to clear her thoughts as she goes to the closet and starts to pack all her clothes away. Moving faster than usualy considering she wanted to be out of the house before Mark returned home. Kevin packs up her car and carries the extra things she had in storage on his truck. Stacy puts the last box in her car as Mark pulls up into the drive way. He is on his cell phone and doesn't seem to notcie what she is doing. Stacy rolls her eyes as Kevin steps out onto the front porch, he can feel himself getting more angry as each second passes but he takes a deep breath and walks down the steps that lead to the driveway. Mark was shocked to see what Stacy was doing as he pulled up into the driveway. He wonders where she is going with all that stuff as he closes his cell and steps out of the truck.

Mark-"Stacy what are you doing babe, I thought you would be resting. Considering what has just happened, the doctor said that you needed to rest for a day or two"

Stacy-"I know about you and Michelle Mark so you can give up the innocent act and just tell why in the hell did you do it"? Was my pussy not tight enough? Did I not suck your dick anytime you wanted me to? In fact, we had an hour before you left for your flight? Are my boobs or ass not perky enough? Tell me when did I stop being enough for your selfish, conceded ass! You know what Mark, don't even try and explain yourself. I told you the last time that I found out that if it happened again I was gone for good. Did you think that I wouldn't find out? Did you think that I didn't notice the changes in you or the changes in the bedroom?

Mark looks up at Stacy and he has tears in his eyes as he realizes that he has just fucked his whole life up. Mark walks up to Stacy and tries to embrace her but Stacy pushes him away and slaps him across the face. He knows he deserved that, he rubs his face as Stacy walks into the house and grabs her coat and her keys.

Mark-"Baby please, I didn't mean to get caught up with her.

Stacy scoffs at Mark and tells Kevin she is ready to go. Kevin walks past Mark and shakes his head as he climbs into his truck and backs out of the drive. Kevin can't believe Mark had hurt that girl's feelings again. But maybe this is just what Kevin needed so he could get the chance to ask Stacy out for himself and treat her like the queen she is!

Mark tries grabbing Stacy by the arm but she pushes him away again. Mark gets mad enough and he pushes her up against the walk and blocks her path so she cant move.

Mark-"I told you Stacy you are mine and you belong to nobody else! I'am just not going to let you up and leave! You are my girlfriend!

Stacy-"So I'am your girlfriend? well how come you aren't acting like it! You act like I'am your properity. I don't belong to you or nobody else for that matter. Considering you are the only man that I have been sleeping with!

Mark kisses Stacy and she bites his lip in response. Mark lets out a yell and he slaps Stacy across the face as she falls to the floor from the force of the slap. Stacy looks up at him in shock and he has a sneer on his face, she has seen Mark mad before but he had never looked at her like that! As soon as he does it Mark grabs her by the arm and jerks her up.

Mark-"Maybe if you try being a better sex partner I would not have had to turn to another woman! Maybe if you were a little more submissive and obdient to what I have to say, I wouldn't be fucking somebody else.

Stacy has a shocked look on her face. She can feel the tears welling up in her eyes but she forces them back not wanting to cry in front of mark. She grabs her keys and coat and heads out the front door and closes it behind her. Stacy makes it to her apartment in once piece and beings bringing her things in. She sees Kevin on the balcony and she walks up behind him. She sits down beside him and she tires her best to give him a smile, Kevin takes her into his arms and holds her while she cries. The things Mark had said to her not only shocked her, but made her feel like she was the most horrible person in the world. Like she had never done anything for him, she hated to admit it to herself but she still loved him and had he given her the chance she might have accepted his way of life and done anything to please him.

Chapter 5: All These Damn Emotions!

Kevin-"What happened if you don;t mind me asking, but you don't have to talk about it if you still upsets you".

Stacy-"He pretty much told me, that I was not enough for him

I cling to Kevin as I bawl my eyes out. Kevin helps me unpack the boxes that are in my car and helps me set up the heavy stuff. I hug Kevin once again and tell him he can crash on the couch if he is too tired to drive home. Kevin nods and grabs his bag from the truck and heads up to take a shower. I make my way to the kitchen and make myself a cup of coffee. I kept things stocked at the apartment, sometimes Trish and Christian would stay here to get away from everything, or Matt and Amy did it to have some space. Kevin comes down and the stairs and I hand one a cup of coffee and we both sit out on the balcony for a while just talking about things. I take both of our cups to the sink and wash them out. I tell Kevin I'am heading to bed and I kiss him on the cheek, this time lingering a little bit more. Even though he was Mark's best friend I could help but find myself attracted to him. I pull my together and head on up to bed.

Kevin and Mark are on the phone for about another 30 mins before both of them say goodbye and hang up. Kevin shakes his head trying to keep his thoughts about fucking Stacy out of his mind. Kevin finds himself getting a major hard on and he goes into the bathroom to relieve himself, Kevin never got this turn on by a woman but Stacy had him thinking things that were not of a gentle nature! 15 mins later he walks out of the bathroom he gets under the blanket but can't find the right position. He hears Stacy walking around upstairs and he smiles he can just imagion of what she is wearing right now. Stacy comes down the stairs and she peeks over the couch. Stacy screams and laughs as Kevin grabs her and pulls her into his lap, his arms go around his waist as she settles down in his lap but quickly regrets it as she feels his hard on poking her bottom.

Kevin-"What are you doing up so late young lady shouldn't you be in bed and sound asleep already?

Stacy-"Well yes usually I'am sleep by this time but I can't sleep, I'am not use to staying by myself or sleeping without somebody beside me.

Stacy blushes as she lets the last part known and dunks her head, Kevin lets out a deep laugh and swings her up into his arms. Stacy is shocked and beats on his back, begging him to put her down. Kevin enters her room and throws her down on the bed. Kevin shocks her by climbing in bed beside her.

Kevin-"Dont worry relax, I'am not going to try and do anything, I respect that fact that you have just gotten out of a relationship. I'am just going to lay down beside you until you fall asleep. I will keep my hands to myself, I promise.

Stacy smiles and slides under the covers as Kevin wraps one of his big arms around her waist and pulls her close. Kevin gets a good whif of her body wash and he has to back up a little bit. Kevin groans under his breath and tries to relax as Stacy is soon fast asleep in his arms. Kevin can't help but wonder if Stacy will agree with the plan he wants to suggest her. He quickly falls asleep as his questions and his worries are forgotten for the night. When Stacy wakes up the next morning she stretches and smiles but quickly composes herself as she feels the rock hard body next to her. She giggles as she tries to pry the arms that are like steel vices around her. Stacy wiggles and wiggles some more but finally gives up as the body next to hers wraps tighter around her. Stacy freezes as his lips come in contact with her neck, Stacy sucks in a gulp of air as she feels a tingling begin between her thighs. Stacy manages to get loose and makes a b line for the bathroom and sits down the edge of the bathtub. Stacy can't help but feel attraced to Kevin, she just thinks its too soon be be with somebody else because she just broke up with Mark. Hell who was she kidding it had been weeks since her and Mark had actually had sex. To be exact it had been a month and a half. Stacy nor Mark had ever gone that long without having sex, that is how she knew he was with somebody else. Stacy shakes her head and leaves the bathroom and makes her way to kitchen, she sees that Kevin is still asleep so she sneaks down to grab a cup of coffee and smoke a quick cigarette. Stacy is sitting down in the chair on the balcony, she has already finshed her cigarette and is drinking her coffee.

Kevin-"You know, if you were not ok with me sleeping beside you. All you had to do was tell me, I don't want you to feel like i'am putting you out Stacy.

Stacy turns around and smiles, he looked sexy as hell this morning with his tossled long hair and wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. Stacy licks her lips as she takes Kevin in from head to toe. Stacy decides that since she aint getting any younger and her and Kevin want each other why not go for it. After all she is a single woman now, and she doesn't belong to anybody let alone Mark! Stacy who is wearing nothing more than short pink boxers and a white tank top, Stands up and walks up to Kevin and pushes him down on the couch. Kevin looks shocked as stands in front of him with her hands on her hips.

Kevin-"Is there a problem Stacy"?

Stacy-"You know what Kevin, I'am tired of being such a good girl all the time. And I'am tried of not being able to do what I want when I want. I just want to let my hair down and be me for a while and that includes fucking you Kevin! I'm tired of not getting what I want and from now on I'am going to things my way!

Kevin goes to say something but Stacy silences him by placing a finger on his lips. She stands back in front of him and peels off her clothes and stands naked in front of him. Kevin's mouth drops open as he takes in Stacy's body, he looks at her from the tip of her head to the soles of her feet. Her brown eyes sparkling, her perfect breasts that were a big size and real for that matter. Her tapered hip and the apex of her thighs were there is no hair covering her from his prying eyes. Stacy climbs into his lap and straddles him, and kisses him deep as Kevin automatically gets hard. Kevin deepens the kiss even more, exploring her mouth as his arms snake around her waist and he runs his up and down her back. Stacy moves from his lips to his ear lobe, and then his neck. Stacy then moves down to his nipples and flicks her tongue over them. Kevin groans as Stacy slides between his legs and winks up at him. Kevin can't believe that she is in front of him, and this is really happening. Kevin runs his fingers through her hair and squeezes her breasts as he takes a perky nipple into his mouth. Stacy lets out a moan and arches her as she feels that tingling begin again. Kevin stands up and takes Stacy with me, they begin to kiss again, Stacy slips his boxers down and her gaps and her mouth opens as she looks at what is dangling between Kevin's legs. Kevin laughs and he growls as he pushes Stacy toward the kitchen counter.. He picks her up and sets her on the counter as he spreads her legs and places his tongue on her clit and slips a finger inside of her. Stacy arches her back and squeezes her breasts as Kevin is eating her out. He slides a second finger inside of her. He smiles as he feels Stacy become putty in his hands. He knows Stacy is on the brink of exploding so he stops and Stacy whimpers and pokes out her bottom lip.

Kevin-"Don't give me that look, believe me we are not done by far. Are you sure you want to do this?

Stacy-"Hell yes I want to do this, now shut up and lets fuck!

Stacy doesn't have to tell him twice, Kevin slides two fingers back inside of her as he sucks a nipple into his mouth. Kevin growls as he feels Stacy's juices gush over her hand. Kevin about looses it and he pulls his fingers out and grabs her under her knees and pulls her flush up against him. Kevin looks over Stacy's body and notices the blush that is covering her. He smiles and slides into. Kevin beings to pound Stacy hard and fast as she grabs his ass and pushes him all the rest of the way inside of her. She winces at the size of him but soon gives into the pleasure as she feels like she is floating in a completely different world. Kevin pulls all the way out and helps Stacy off the counter as he turns her around and bends her over the counter. Stacy lifts her legs up on the counter to give Kevin better access. Kevin once again slides into her and Stacy backs her ass up against him, as he beings to move in and out of her. Kevin can't believe that Mark would ever give his sweet woman up! He knows about the alternate lifestyle but still Stacy should have been enough! Kevin feels Stacy's muscles tighten around his cock and feels her juices flow over his cock and he looses it. Kevin pulls out of her and spills his seed on her ass as they are both coming down from the mind blowing orgasms. Kevin cleans her up and he catches Stacy as she is weak legged after there aggressive sex session. Stacy who is not finshed with him yet, pushes him down on the couch and she takes him into her mouth. Her tongue works magic on his cock, as Kevin grabs her hair and beings to fuck her mouth. Stacy suprises him even more by swallowing him whole. Kevin about looses it right there on the spot. He pulls her by the arm and Stacy straddles him lap as she lifts and then slides down on top of his hard cock. Kevin is in shock, he had been with plenty of women before but he always had to direct them when it came to fucking. But Stacy knew all the right moves, Stacy leaned forward a little bit and Kevin being to pound her pussy.

Stacy-"Oh God...mmmmmm Kevin that is the spot, you like pounding this pussy?

Kevin groans, as he kisses her neck and then claims her lips as their passions are mounting. Kevin pulls out and he spills his seed on her leg. Kevin gets up and cleans both himself and Stacy up. Stacy can't believe what has just happened and a smile is plastered to her face, she usually didn't let herself talk or act like that but Kevin brought out the wild side in her. Kevin pulls on his boxers as he grabs a blanket and he sits on the couch him and Stacy wrapped up in each other. Stacy has to pack and get ready to hit the road to keep herself busy she decided to go back to wrestling.

One week later Stacy pulls up to the arena and parks, she grabs her bag out of the passenger side and heads inside toward the women's locker room. She has a triple tag team match tonight herself, Lita, and Trish vs Melina, Victoria, and Torrie Wilson. Stacy enters the locker and sees that she is the only woman in there right now but knows they all should be showing up shortly. Stacy puts her stuff down and gathers everything she needs for the shower. Stacy strips her clothes and turns on the water and steps under the spray, stacy sighs as she lets the hot water relax her tense muscles. She is neverous about seeing Mark again she didnt know how he was going to react, they really hadn't spoken expect in passing as he would come by and pick up Kevin and they would go somewhere. Stacy lathers up and then rinses off, and then steps out of the shower as she dries off and then heads to the locker room. She gets dressed as Michelle McCool walks into the locker room, Stacy looks her at and Michelle smirks. Stacy grabs her things and heads toward Kevin's locker room. She knocks and he opens the door. Kevin knows that she probably had a run in the Michelle, Kevin doesn't mind sharing a locker room with her. Kevin pulls Stacy into a hug and she breaths in his scent, she smiles as she wraps her arms around his waist. Kevin sits down on the couch and pulls Stacy with him.

Kevin-"You are welcome to share my locker room anytime that you want too".

Stacy-"Thank you, Kevin I'am so grateful, I had a run in with Michelle and I just can't handle that right now. Mark is one thing, but she is another.

Kevin nods and gives her a peck on the lips. Vince (daddy) decided to put me in a story line with Mark, better know as the Undertaker. He knew that we were on speaking terms since our breakup. We had gone over something but not alot. Tonight was the night that Kevin and Mark were forming their tag team together and I was suppose to be their valet. If I didn't like the idea, I can't even think of what Michelle was thinking. Me and her had not spoken once and I really didn't care too. During my match tonight Kevin would come out and say a couple of things and then over the next couple of weeks I would make a heel turn. I won my match like I was suppose to, and that is when Kevin's music hits, I turn around and have a shocked look on my face as Kevin Nash and The Undertaker step out onto the ramp.

Kevin-"Stacy, Taker and I have been watching you for the past couple of weeks and we can't help but notice your assets.

I have a disgusted look on my face, as they both of them are laughing.

Kevin-"Sorry, Stacy what I mean was, we have noticed that you are growing by leaps and bounds in the wwe and we want you as our manager. Both of us think that you would be really handy down by the ringside supporting us during our matches.

Stacy-"You two big dumb assholes actually think that I would accompany you two bumbling baboons to the ring? Wrong, bitch please what do you two have to offer me?

Kevin hands the microphone to Mark and he looks Stacy up and down and he winks at her.

Mark-"Stacy, Stacy, Stacy, you and I have a history. Everybody knows and there are alot of things that the both of us can offer you. Things that would boast your career so much you would never be able to thank us enough! Believe me by the end of the year not only will me and Kevin Nash be the top in the tag team division, but you will also be on top...of the women's division that is!

I shake my head to keep myself from laughing and I look at Kevin and Taker.

Stacy-"I will give my answer in a couple of weeks, let me see what I'am working with first.

I drop the mic and roll out of the ring and make my way up the ramp and look at the both of them as they follow me to the backstage area. I breath a sigh of relief as Kevin grabs me up and gives me a hug.

Kevin-" you did a great job tonight, for somebody who has been out of the ring for a couple of months you sure know how to come back with a bang! I can't wait to see what your answer is a couple of weeks from now.

I laugh as me and Kevin head back to the locker room, and we run into Michelle and Mark. I hold my head up high and smile as Kevin leads us in that direction. I decide to be the bigger woman and I reach out my hand toward hers in a hand shake. Michelle has a shocked look on her face, but I pull the taller woman into a hug.

Stacy-"Just because me and Mark use to date doesn't mean that we both have to hate each other".

Mark and Kevin just look at each other and shrug their shoulders. Mark was lost without Stacy, but Michelle was doing a pretty good job of taking care of that loneliness, and he had a feeling that if he wanted Stacy he would have her anytime he wanted. Kevin tells Mark and Michelle they have to get going they are going to visit some of his family out of state. Mark looks at Stacy and she shrugs her shoulders, Mark had a feeling Stacy was doing what she could to keep her mind off of him. Michelle and him take off toward the hotel room and they settle down for the night, for the first time since him and Michelle were together he denied her sex. Michelle knew it was because of Stacy and for that he couldn't blame her. They still love each other but both were both too stubborn and hardheaded to admit it!

Kevin and Stacy get settled into their seats as their flight takes off, Stacy grabs Kevin's hand. Stacy is nervous about meeting his family but she tries to keep her nerves under control.

Chapter 6: Is This Really Happening?

It was two weeks after Kevin and Stacy had been to visit his family and she couldn't be happier. She had decided to move on with her life. Mark was happy with Michelle and she was happy with Kevin. Tonight was the night that she would turn heel for the first time in her career, Stacy smiled she was glad for the change. As Kevin and her enter the arena, Mark meets them at Kevin's locker room. Mark looks at Stacy and he notices that she is glowing, she had that glow when they were first together and it finally dawned on him that Stacy was truly happy. Mark shakes the thoughts clear from his head and focuses on tonight. Mark knew that Stacy was ready for the change in the charter, ever since she started dating Kevin. Her outfits became more revealing and short! Mark would get a boner every time she walked by, but he would just suppress the memories and fuck Michelle. Stacy gets showered and changed into her ring attire, since tonight was her heel turn, she was wearing a lime green halter top, a black skirt with splits up the side, black fish net stockings and black knee high boots. She was cutting a promo tonight in the ring and she wanted to get her nerves under control before she went in front of the fans. Stacy's music hits and instead of it being her regular them music, Cold Hearted bitch plays throughout the arena. The fans are going nuts as Stacy climbs into the ring and grabs a mic.

Stacy-"I wanted to come out hear and get somethings straight, you may have all noticed that I have been distance and not really the nice fun loving Stacy that I usually am. I don't greet you fans like I use to and I don't hang out around the same people backstage as I use too. I have moved onto bigger and better things in the wwe and believe me, who ever tries to stand in my way is only going to get knocked down. Let me introduce you all, to my two new business partners...Kevin Nash and The Undertaker!

The fans start booing as Kevin and Taker are the two biggest heels in the wwe right now, their music hits and both of them step out onto the ramp. They ignore the fans and make their way to the ring. Stacy is smiling as she plays up her heel charcter really good, Kevin grabs the mic from her and Vince (daddy) decided to play into Kevin and Stacy's relationship. Mark knew about the change and he was ok with it, he figured if this is what Stacy wanted then she could have what ever she wanted.

Kevin-"Now, I know that all of you are none too happy about the fact, that your sweet, little, innoccent Stacy McMahon is now on the right side of the tracks. But let me tell you a thing or two about little his innocent Stacy! Stacy has all the right curves, in all the right places. Stacy does not only get in on great in the ring, but also outside of the ring.!

Kevin grabs Stacy and she wraps her leg around his waist as he kisses her neck, the fans are booing Stacy for the first time in her career. Stacy laughs as Mark grabs the mic and he says what he has to say.

Mark-"I don't care what you two do behind closed doors, but please don't let me see that ever again. On another note, Stacy is great to work with in the ring. She knows how to hold her own and now that she is our manger. Big Daddy Cool and The Undertaker have some unfinished business to take care, but Stacy will always be at ringside to give you all something to look at! But I warn you all, Stacy doesn't like anybody looking at her like she a piece of meat, so beware because Stacy's bark is not worse than her bite!

Stacy-"And the name of this new tag team is The Foundation! Because Kevin Nash and The Undertaker are what makes up this whole federation! No man has gone unbeaten at Wrestle mania expect for the Undertaker, and Nobody else but Kevin Nash can bounce back from injury after injury and still be on top! Everybody in the back better be on their best toes because when it comes to gold, The men of The Foundation are the ones to beat!

Stacy drops the mic and waits for Kevin and Taker to step out of the ring, and the both of them help her down from the ring apron. The fans are booing but can't wait to see what happens next week! Stacy lets out a breath as they reach the backstage area. Stacy smiles as Vince(daddy) is standing waiting for her. Vince hugs his baby girl, it amazed him how the business was running through her blood. She was such a natural in the ring and Vince was surprised she took to things the way she did.

Vince-"Stacy, I just want you to know that i'am so proud of you, the way you carry yourself in the ring. The fact that you actually wrestle instead of just being a manger. The think putting you with Kevin and Taker was for the best and I think turning your charcter heel was for the best.

Stacy-"You are right dad, it was the best idea. Even though I didn't like it at first I have gotten use to the idea, it was time for Stacy to go heel. She has been a face for too long and she needed to vamp up anyway."

Vince hugs Stacy again and he heads off toward his office as Kevin takes her by the hand and they head off toward the locker room. Kevin locks the locker room door and he turns toward Stacy. He has a wicked smirk on his face and he pounces on Stacy, Stacy laughs as she pushes him off of her and they head off toward the shower. Stacy strips out of her ring attire as does Kevin and they both stand under the hot spray of the water. Kevin wraps his arms around her and turns her toward him. He picks Stacy up and she wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, Kevin thrusts up into her and Stacy giggles even though they are suppose to be washing off, they can't keep their hands off each other. Kevin kisses Stacy and groans as Stacy slides up and down on his cock. Kevin quickly changes the mood as he pins her against the wall and pounds Stacy as hard as he can. Stacy is putty in his hands as she screams out her pleasure as her juices soak Kevin's cock. Kevin presses as deep as he can into Stacy as he spills his seed inside of her, he usually pulled out but sometimes they were careless. He knew that Stacy was on birth control, but not only that her and Mark had used condoms the whole time they were together. Stacy goes limp in Kevin's arms as he sets her down and they being to wash each other, even though Stacy was shorter than him she made sure that she got every part of Kevin's body. They rinse off and both wrap up in towels and dry off, get dressed and then grab their stuff and head toward the car.

Michelle-"Mark, what the hell is wrong with you? Are you still stuck on Stacy? Why can't you just fucking forget her already Mark!

Mark scoffs at Michelle and he pushes her way from him, he didn't need this shit right now! Oh he wished that Stacy was not dating his best friend! Why couldn't Michelle understand that your first love is never easy to get over. Mark rolls his eyes as Michelle tires to rub herself against him to turn him on. He gives in to her and they have sex for the first time in a couple of days. He couldn't help but thinking Stacy always wanted sex day, noon, or night. It didn't matter to her as long as she was pleasing her man.

Chapter 7-It's all coming back to me now"

It was Raw four weeks later and Stacy is preparing for her mixed tag team match, its Stacy, Kevin, and Mark vs Ivory, Big Show, and Jericho. Stacy didn't feel to hot but she decided to work anyway. The Foundation had won the tag titles two weeks ago, the fans were none too pleased but to Stacy they deserved them. Ivory was the women's champion but the stipulation of this match was if Ivory was pinned by Stacy she won the women's championship, but if Jericho or Big Show pinned Kevin or Taker they automatically won the tag team title belts. Stacy was ready for her match her ring attire tonight was a pair of black leather pants, a baby blue leather top and black boots. Kevin and Mark walk into the locker room and Kevin kisses her, Mark can feel himself getting mad at the fact that the two of them are happy but he shrugs off the feelings and focuses on the match coming up.

Lillian Garcia-"Ladies and Gentlemen the following match is set for win fall, expect the stipulations of this match are if Ivory is pinned by Stacy, then Stacy becomes the woman's champion, but if The Big Show or Jericho pin Kevin Nash or The Undertaker then they automatically win the tag team title belts! Introducing first accompanied by Stacy McMahon, they are the wwe tag team champions! Kevin Nash and The Undertaker The Foundation!

All three of them step out from behind the curtain as their music is playing throughout the arena. Stacy is in the middle of them and she is smiling from ear to ear. Her new heel character had gotten her the reputation of being a bitch and not really somebody to mess with. Unlike the face Stacy who loved and adored everybody, the heel Stacy thrived off the fact that her two men could put a hurting on somebody and not think twice about it. They lift her over the ropes and she stands in the middle of the ring as they do their own thing.

Lillian Garcia-"And introducing next, being accompanied by Ivory The Big Show and Chris Jericho!

Stacy and Ivory are looking each other up and down, they respected each other in the backstage area. Ivory had taught her alot when it came to getting physical in the ring. But right now they both had to perform and it was for the women's title belt! Stacy takes her place on the ring apron as Big Show and Taker start off the match. Big Show gets the upper hand, but Stacy steps into the ring and acts like she is going to interfere and the ref tires to stop her. This allows Kevin and Taker to double team Big show. Pretty soon all four men are brawling outside of the ring, that leaves Ivory and Stacy in the ring by themselves. They slowly circle each other as Ivory gets the upper hand starting off the match, Stacy tires to reverse her neck breaker but ends up flat on her face. Stacy can't believe she botched her move! Stacy never was a sloppy performer in the ring, she must really not feel good. Stacy quickly recovers and hits Ivory with the Stardog, she gets the pin and the win! Ivory rolls out of the ring as Big Show and Jericho are helping Ivory. Stacy is lifted onto Mark and Kevin's shoulders as they celebrate Stacy winning the women's title belt and retaining their tag team belts. Later that night Stacy, realizes that she is really sick, her stomach is in knots and cramps, and she can't stop vomiting. She calls her doctor and sets up an appointment for the next day. Stacy throughout the night is vomiting and emptying her stomach at least every hour. By the time 8am hit, Stacy had bags under her eyes and felt like shit. Kevin helps her into the car and drivers her to her doctor's appointment. One hour later, Stacy is at home sipping chicken noodle soup and crackers. Kevin has given her the antibiotics that the doctor has prescribed her. Apparently it was just a horrible care of a Stomach Bug, later that night Kevin makes slow, passionate love to her. Stacy smiles as she had started feeling a little bit better, Stacy lets herself be taken as Kevin shoots his seed deep inside of her.

Chapter 8: Holding on

Stacy was holding her stomach as she emptied her stomach for the fourth time this morning. Stacy still had not kicked the stomach bug and she couldn't understand why. The doctor said all her samples came back clean and clear. Stacy just assumed that from all the pressures of working and traveling it had thrown her through the loop. Stacy washed her mouth out and laid back down it was only 7am and she felt like she had been up for days. Kevin tired calling Stacy but she was not answering her phone. He had left earlier in the morning to go do a photo shoot with Mark, Kevin unlocked the hotel room door and she sees Stacy on the bed, her face is ashen and she looks like she asleep. Kevin goes and sits on the bed, he shakes Stacy awake and she opens her eyes. Stacy winces as the sun hurts her eyes, Kevin gathers her into his arms and she clings to him. Kevin knew something wasn't right, that virus should have cleared up already, All of a sudden it dawns on him!

Kevin-"Stacy are you pregnant"?

Stacy-"There is no..."

Stacy's eyes grow wide and she looks at her calendar, she notices that the last time she had a cycle was two weeks ago. Stacy turns to Kevin and she beings to Kevin. Kevin once again takes Stacy into his arms and she clings to him.

Kevin-"Stacy if you are pregnant, that is fine. I have always wanted a family. We just have to know for sure.

Kevin goes down to the local pharmacy and grabs two pregnancy tests. He rushes back to the hotel and he hands them to Stacy. She looks up at Kevin and then looks down again. She had not planned on getting pregnant, but then she remembered that she was taking antibiotics a couple of weeks ago and forgot that they could possibly counteract her birth control. Unlike her and Mark, Kevin and her just used birth control. Stacy takes the test and goes into the bathroom. Stacy pees on the stick and then sets it on the counter and waits the 10 mins for the results. Kevin knocks on the bathroom door and she lets him in. Kevin takes Stacy into his arms and they both turn toward the test, both of their eyes grow wide as they read the results.

Kevin-"Oh My God! I'am going to be a daddy! Stacy, we are going to be parents!

Stacy was happy but she kept wishing that show how it was Mark that she was expecting with. Kevin picks her up and carries her to the bed and lays her down. Kevin runs his hand down the front of her robe and parts her legs. Stacy moans as Kevin, flicks her clit and then slides two fingers inside of her, Stacy and Kevin as kissing as they slide out of the rest of their clothes and their skin is touching each other creating more of a fire. Kevin buries himself deep inside of Stacy. Stacy parts her legs but she doesn't wrap them around his waist, she plants her feet on the matters. Kevin loves the way Stacy tries different things. He flips her over on her side and he enters her from behind. Stacy leans back against Kevin as he kisses her neck and then massages her breasts. He places his hand on her stomach, amazed that living is growing inside of her, he pumps even harder as they both reach their peek. Kevin groans as he shoots deep inside of her and slowly eases out of Stacy's tight pussy. But the feeling of her wrapped around his cock and how wet she is, gets him hard all over again. He rolls over so that Stacy is on top, she laughs as she moves and takes his cock into her mouth. Kevin grabs her by the hair and fucks her mouth.

Kevin-"You like the way your pussy tastes babe?

Stacy moans and Kevin arches his back, loving the way it feels when she does that. Kevin moves her mouth away and he places Stacy on all fours. Stacy bites her lips as Kevin slips inside of her again. Stacy backs up against him as Kevin grabs her hips and pounds away. As the sun reaches it highest peek during the noon hour they both are overtaken by their passions as they sink under the covers and sleep the day away until its time for the show tonight. Both Stacy and Kevin have decided not to tell anybody that she is pregnant, Stacy holds on to her stomach, she has experienced a little bit of spotting but she had gone to her doctor and he said it was normal. From what her doctor said she was a little over five weeks pregnant, Stacy was still at ringside for Kevin and Mark's matches but she had told Vince she would lay low for a while. That night as they make their way to the ring, Stacy has a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach and she can't put a finger on it. she shakes away the feeling and she stands ringside, during the match Stacy is hit with a baseball slide by Kevin, he is the only one who knows and he bends down over her. Asking if she is ok, Stacy nods her head and Kevin helps her up. The Foundation lost their match that night, but both of them were more worried about Stacy. Stacy assured them that she was fine, and would be ok. She retires to her room for the night, while the rest of everybody is playing cars downstairs in the lobby. Michelle and Mark's relationship is not as solid as it once was. They were always fighting, and Michelle was always finding something to pick about. Mark ignores Michelle's pleas to stay home tonight and he goes to the poker game anyway. Stacy never had a problem with him going to play poker, hell usually Stacy went with them and blew all the men away with her skills. Mark makes his way downstairs and as soon as he gets there he orders a beer and gulps it down. Shawn, Scott, Paul, and Kevin are all looking at him.

Paul-"what's wrong man? Wait I can already tell! Michelle getting under your skin aint she!

Mark-"Yes, Oh My God! I have never heard a woman bitch and complain as much as she does. Everything and anything sets her off! I can't catch a break man. And the sex is awful! She doesn't give good head, she doesn't get wet and worse of all she doesn't want a family or even to get married! Like what the hell am I doing wasting my time on somebody like this!

Scott-"Well, true love only comes once in a lifetime. I think Michelle was just looking for a title shot and if she don't cling to you Mark. She would be all over somebody else, doing nothing in the wwe like she did when she first got her. She gets no reaction from the fans and she sucks in the ring!

Kevin just shakes his head, he had Stacy and he wasn't letting her go especially since he found out she was pregnant! Kevin gives Mark the best advice that he can and leaves it at that. They play cards and drink until around 3am, all of them go their separate ways. Kevin unlocks the door and he sees that the bathroom room door is open and the light is on. He walks in and see Stacy's laying on the floor in a puddle of blood. Kevin dials 911 and gets down by Stacy's side.

Kevin-"Stacy, Stacy! Are you ok?

He gets no response, the ems comes into the hotel room and loads Stacy onto the stretcher. Kevin has tears in his eyes as he goes with the ems. He calls Mark, and Vince and lets them know what is going on. He feels Stacy grabs his hand and her eyes are open looking at him. Stacy has tears in her eyes as Kevin kisses her cheek.

Stacy-"Kevin, tell the baby is ok? Tell me we aren't going to loose our little one?

Kevin-"Baby, I don't know what's going on, I came home and you were laying on the floor and you were unresponsive. Baby, its going to be ok I promise!

Stacy clings to Kevin's arm as they reach the hospital and they unload her and get her hooked up to all the ivs and get the doctor in to see her. After all the tests are done and Stacy is back in her room that Mark and Vince come to see her. Vince also has tears in her eyes, Vince loved Stacy. They may not have had the best relationship but Linda loved her like she was her own. He remember when Stephanie and Shane were first introduced to her. They took her under their wings and taught her all about wrestling. Vince goes up to Stacy and brushes his hand across her forehand and plans a kiss there, Kevin is standing by worried to death over Stacy.

Vince-"Stacy, honey are you ok? I didn't know you were pregnant! I wish you would have told me sooner.

Stacy-"Dad, there was nothing you could have done, what's meant to be, is meant to be. And I'am convinced I will never be able to have children".

Stacy beings to cry and Vince just holds onto her, as Mark knocks on the door. Mark peeps his head in the door and he sees Stacy and Vince hugging each other. Mark's emotions were already high because of the problems he had with Michelle and seeing Stacy this way just made him want to scream. Stacy and himself had been through a miscarriage themselves and it was devastating. Stacy looks at Mark and she breaks down again, Mark walks over to Stacy and hugs her as Stacy clings to his neck. Mark can feel all of Stacy's longing, her holding onto what she felt was like a lifeline. After Stacy had her miscarriage with Mark, they had tired for several months to get pregnant and every month was a disappointment. Mark had finally convinced Stacy to get on birth control and ever since then they even used condoms to prevent pregnancy. Mark feels Stacy go limp in his arms and he realizes that she feel asleep. Mark places her arms back down and Kevin pulls him just outside of the door so that they can talk, Kevin's eyes are red and swollen and you can tell he was holding onto the same hope that Stacy was. That somehow, someway their baby was still breathing, still holding on inside of Stacy.

Kevin-"Thanks so much for coming Mark you are like a breath of fresh air for her. I already know the results of the tests the doctor came by when Stacy was sleeping and told us.

Mark looks at Kevin and tries to see some hope in his eyes, but Mark is meet with a blank stare.

Kevin-"I think you already know the answer, the baby didn't survive, Mark I dont know if I should ever touch Stacy again! She is in such a fragile state! The doctor said that Stacy is a high risk pregnancy and that pregnancies that are like that the baby usually doesn't survive the first month.

Mark hugs Kevin like any friend would do and tires to give him the best encouragement that he can. He has been in the same boat with Stacy and he didn't want Kevin to have to go through this by himself. The doctor ordered that Stacy stay off of her feet for a week to make sure that she was well rested and that there were no blood clots forming. Mark wondered how both of them were going to pull out of this, would it be together still holding on? Or would it be without each other?

Chapter 8: Reality Sucks!

Two days later Stacy is released from the hospital. She hadn't really spoken a word to anybody since she first got her. Vince had come by and tired to make her feel better but all Stacy did was sink into a depression. Kevin didn't know what to do, he knew that if Stacy didn't bounce back from this miscarriage then not only would their relationship suffer, but so would all her friends, and her wrestling career as well. Kevin grabs Stacy by the hand and he feels her give a light squeeze, He bends down and tires to kiss her but she turns her lips away and he gets her cheek. He knew that it would take Stacy a while before she thought about anything romantic but you could not blame a guy for trying. Kevin arrives at Mark's house, they had all decided that Houston was the best place for her considering that Mark was taking a vacation from wrestling and Stacy would be out for a couple of weeks. Mark knew he was playing a dangerous game, Michelle didn't know that Stacy was staying at the house, but he didn't give a damn. Stacy meant the world to alot of people and he wanted to make sure she was taken care of. Stacy realizes that she is not in Tampa with Scott and she tabs him on the shoulder.

Stacy-"What are we doing in Houston at Mark's house? I want to go to Tampa Kevin, Take me to Tampa now!

Kevin ignores what she is saying and takes her bags inside of the house, he knows she is going to pitch a fit but he thought he was doing what was best for her. Stacy refuses to get out of the car and Kevin hast to drag her out of the car and into the house. Stacy is kicking and screaming the whole way. Kevin laughs as Stacy gets thrown onto the couch and looks up with fire in her eyes. Stacy could be a hell cat when she wanted to be! Mark hears Kevin call his name and he busts out laughing, yes Stacy was famous for pitching a fit when she wanted too. She was putting her feet down to keep from going into Mark's house. In reality this is where she use to live and she didn't like bringing old memories back into play. Since Kevin was going to be on the road for a while, he thought Mark would be prefect that watch her.

Stacy-"I don't want to deal with this stupid, hard headed, arrogant asshole! Stacy is shouting as Kevin picks her up and tosses her over his shoulder.

Kevin hears Mark laugh and he glares at him, Kevin shakes his head as he tosses Stacy to Mark. Stacy wails as she goes flying and lands in Mark's arms. Stacy looks at Mark with a scowl on her face, Mark pisses her off even more by just laughing. Stacy tires to pry herself out of Mark's arms but its no use. Stacy relaxes in his hold as he carries her to the living room. Stacy tries to shake her thoughts clear, this place is all too familiar to her. Stacy use to live her, no so long ago. But now Michelle took her place and there was nothing she could do about it. Mark sits her down on the couch and backs away fast, Stacy laughs as she looks up at Mark with a twinkle in her eye.

Stacy-"Don't worry Mark, I'am not going to bite you. Its just Kevin failed to mention where we were going and it took me by surprise. Sorry for calling you those names, but well its the truth, you are hard headed and arrogant, but your not stupid!

Mark-"Stacy its ok, I understand you have been through alot and to just spring something like this on you, upset you. Please Stacy make yourself at home, you know Kevin and yourself are always welcome here".

Stacy nods her head and she lays back on the couch, Mark walks out of the room and he talks to Kevin for a few mins. Mark assures Kevin that he will take care of her. Kevin nods his head and leaves, as he has to get back on the road. Kevin has his doubts about Stacy staying with Mark, but he didn't really have a choice, he didn't want Stacy staying by himself. Kevin gets into his car and pulls out of the drive way and heads toward the next town for the next taping of Raw. Stacy falls alseep on the couch and smiles in her sleep, Mark walks back into the house and he looks down at Stacy. He wanted her so bad he was hard as a rock and it would be weeks before Michelle even got the chance to come home. Hell, who was he kidding him and Michelle didn't even have sex anymore, he had gotten proof of her cheating and boy would Stacy flip if she knew what was going on behind her back.

Chapter 9: Choices and Actions

Two days later Mark and Stacy were sitting outside on his deck, sipping hot coffee. It was about 7 in the morning and both of them could feel the sexual pull. Stacy knew that Kevin was cheating, it had started right after she had the miscarriage. She didn't under why and she probably never would. Her and Kevin still had sex all the time. Stacy looks at Mark and she falls in love all over again, Stacy realizes that she probably can never have Mark again and she might as hell give us. Before her courage can run out, Stacy stands up and walks over to Mark and plants a kiss on his lips. Mark is so shocked that he falls back against the chair.

Mark-"Stacy, what the helll.

Stacy-"I know Michelle and Kevin are seeing each other, I have know for a while. I just didn't want to admit it to myself, it started going on right after I had the miscarriage. I can't explain it and I don't understand why but I'am tired of denying my feelings for you and its time that we acted on what we are feeling.

Stacy kisses Mark and he returns the kiss with as much passion as Stacy did. He picks Stacy up and he carries her up the stairs and too his bedroom. It still looks the same and it still smells the same. Stacy moans as Mark lays her down on the bed and he lays on top of her, Stacy feels his hard body pressed against her and Stacy feels herself becoming wetter and wetter by the second. Mark sits up and Stacy untucks his shirt from his pants and unbuckles his pants And slides them down his hips and off of his body, as Mark lifts up his arms and she slides his shirt off. Mark rips Stacy's shirt off, scattering the buttons all over the room. They both laugh as Mark looks at her beautiful breast exposed before him, he kisses her cleveage as he pulls Stacy taunt against him. He runs his hand down her back and cups her bottom as he reaches around and unbuckles her pants and slides them down her legs along with her panties. Stacy is naked before him and Mark can feel his cock pressing hard against his boxers. Mark sits Stacy on the edge of the bed and spreads her legs, as he begins to lather up all her pussy juices, Stacy lifts her leg onto his should as he inserts two fingers inside of Stacy's tight pussy and he rubs her clit with his thumb. Stacy shakes and quivers under him as Mark can feel himself get even harder as he hears Stacy's moans and sighs.

Mark-"Stacy you are so beautiful, I don't know why I keep denying my feelings for you! I love you Stacy, I can't live without you!

Mark shoves himself deep inside Stacy and they both feel like a bolt of lightning goes through them. Stacy moans as her pussy becomes even wetter and Mark grows even bigger inside of her. Mark picks Stacy up and rolls over so she is on top, Mark sucks her nipple into his mouth and Stacy slides down on top of his cock. Mark grabs Stacy on the ass and lifts her up as he beings to pound Stacy's pussy.

Stacy-"Mark, hmmmmm, I love you"

Mark kisses Stacy deeply as she leans back and moves her hips against his as Mark can feel her juices running down his cock. Mark leans up and places Stacy's legs on the side and she sits in his lap as they are grinding together. Mark kisses her lips and then moves down to her neck and then her nipple. Stacy is about to explode as Mark quickens up the pace, Mark grabs a handful of Stacy's hair and he gives a gentle tug. Stacy groans as she wraps her arms around his neck and she slides down deeper on his cock. Mark grunts as Stacy's pussy clenches his muscles, he can't take it no more, he lays Stacy down and shoves inside of her. He is moving at lightening speed as Stacy puts her hands on his chest as her pleasure is mounting. Stacy releases and he soon follows and shoots his seed deep in her. They both fall on the bed exhausted as he pull Stacy to his side and they both fall asleep wrapped in each others arms, the way they are suppose to be. Stacy wakes up the next morning next to a hard body, she rolls over and remembers that it is not Kevin who she was with last night. Green eyes meet brown and reality hits Stacy like a ton of bricks, Stacy tires to roll way but Mark locks his arms around her and pulls her against him.

Stacy-"Mark, did we do what I think we did"?

Mark rolls Stacy onto her back and kisses her deeply, Stacy can't deny that she still gets butterflies everytime he kisses her. Mark looks into her eyes and he sees love, but he also sees fear. He figured now is as good as time as ever to break what has been going on between Michelle and Kevin.

Mark-"Stacy I love you and I can't live without you, but there is something about Kevin that you should know.

Mark pulls Stacy from the bed and she wraps herself up in the bed sheet, she sits on the edge of the bed as Mark pops in a dvd. Mark saw the look on her face change, as she watches in living color Kevin and Michelle doing what her and Mark were doing last night. Stacy doesn't cry, she had already her suspicious about the two of them.

Mark-"These dvds go all the way back since before you had the miscarriage, he was not wanting to settle down from what he told me he never really thought that much about you".

Stacy looks at Mark, and knows he is telling the truth. Stacy goes into the bathroom and closes the door. She can't face Mark right now she can't let him see her like this. Stacy knew it was going to be hard to face both Michelle and Kevin at work, at that moment Stacy knows what she needs to do. Stacy had brought a cabin a couple of years ago, nobody knew where it was at expect for her. She went there when she needed a break or a breath of fresh air. Stacy gets dressed and walks out of the bathroom, She tells Mark that she needs to speak on the phone privately Mark nods and leaves the room. Summer picks up her cell and dials Summer's number.

Summer-"Hello"

Stacy-"Hey Summer"

Summer-"Stacy"?

Stacy-"Yes, I need you to do me a huge favor!

Stacy goes on to explain what is going on, and what she needs. Stacy and Summer talked and went out to lunch whenever they got the chance too. Summer agrees not to say anything to anybody and she tells Stacy she will head up to the cabin today, to stock up the fridge, clean the house and get everything ready for her. Stacy hangs up the phone and she dries her eyes and pulls herself together, Stacy walks out of the room and see Mark standing on the patio. Stacy knows Mark like the back of her hand and she knows he will be keeping a close eye on her so she decides not to tell him her plan. Latter that night after Stacy has gone to bed, Kevin called to check on Stacy.

Kevin-"How is my baby girl doing"

Mark-"She is asleep and Kevin she knows about you and Michelle.

Kevin is silent on the phone for a couple of mins and doesn't say anything. Kevin knew that Mark had told her, he was the only one who knew. Kevin never meant to break the girl's heart but he can see why Mark feel for Michelle. She was very charming and she could put moves on a man that would have anybody's grandmother rolling over in their grave.

Kevin-"It was just a matter of time before she found out, Mark I never meant to hurt the girl but Michelle has a way with her.

Mark-"You don't have to tell me Kevin, I know all about how she carries herself around people, I'am just warning you stay away from Stacy, you have already done enough damage to her and I refuse to let anybody else hurt her, especially Michelle. I have already talked to Michelle and told her it was off. So you two don't have to hide the fact that yall are together anymore.

Kevin and Mark talk for a few more mins and then Mark heads up to bed, where Stacy is already sound asleep. He slips in beside her and presses his body next to hers. Mark falls into a deep sleep as he thinks about a way to help Stacy cope through this. Stacy wakes up shortly after 1am that morning, she slips out of bed and grabs her bags that she packed and her car keys and makes her way down the stairs. Trying to be as quite as she can, she looks up the stairs just to make sure Mark is not following her. Stacy breaths a sigh of reliefe as she heads toward her car. As she is placing her bags in the car she turns around and bumps into something hard knocking her on her ass. Mark looks down at Stacy and he smirks he holds out his hand and helps Stacy up as she rubs her sore bottom.

Mark-"Would you care to tell me where in the hell you are going at 1am in the damn morning"!

Stacy looks at Mark and she ducks her head she had been caught red handed. She looks up at Mark and has tears shinning in her eyes as she explains where she was planning to take off to and why. Mark takes his fingers and places them under her chin and lips her face so their eyes meet.

Mark-"Stacy, if you wanted to get away all you had to do was tell me, expect you are not going by yourself. I'am going with you, this will give us some time to ourselves, since we are both single again!

Stacy nods her head and agrees as Mark heads inside and packs a couple of bags for himself. He helps Stacy into the car and he slides behind the the driver's seat. Stacy puts in the gps the address to the cabin and they are on their way, as Mark is driving he notices that Stacy is looking out the window kind of in a different world, he grabs her hand and kisses the knuckles. Stacy looks over at him and smiles and his heart melts all over again, he never should have given Stacy up for somebody else, that was his fault and now that he had her again he was not going to make the same mistake again! Stacy's cell phone starts ringing and she looks at the caller id, its Kevin's she rolls down the window and throws the phone out on the highway. Mark looks at her and he smiles. He knew it was Kevin and Stacy didn't want to be bothered. That is why they were coming to the cabin, so that they would not be bothered with anything or anybody else.

Kevin starts to get worried, Stacy is not answering her cell phone. He knows that he hurt Stacy, but he would be dammed it he would let Mark come back into her life just because she was not thinking clearly. He knew Stacy loved Mark, and Mark loved Stacy, he was just hoping that maybe Stacy would take him back. He was still seeing Michelle, but the sex with Stacy was amazing, because when the woman loved, she loved with everything she had. It just wasn't an act to her, it was something more than that. It was like Stacy was touching your soul, Kevin shakes his head now her phone was going straight to voice mail. He calls Mark's number but he isn't answering either, he knew he should not have left Stacy in Mark's care! He knew better than that! Michelle knows that Kevin is worried over Stacy, but she had already lost Mark to the bitch and she vowed she wasn't going to loose Kevin either! Michelle walks over to Kevin and grabs the phone, she ends the phone call and pushes him down on the couch.

Michelle-"Quit worrying about the two of them, they are going to be ok! Kevin just relax."

Kevin goes to open his mouth to say something, but Michelle kisses him and he falls back against the couch as she unbuckles his pants and takes his cock into her mouth. Kevin throws his head back and groans as he takes his hand and slips it around the back of her neck. He grabs and begins to face fuck Michelle's mouth as she is gagging on his cock. Michelle pulls away and she strips off her clothing, Kevin smiles as she straddles his lap and lowers herself down on his hard cock. Kevin grabs her hips and moves her back in fourth bringing them the pleasure that they both are seeking. Kevin reaches up and squeezes Michelle's breast sucking her nipple into his mouth. Michelle throws her head back and moans as they both come at the same time, Kevin takes her up to the shower they both finish each other off again and then soap each other up and rinse off and he forgets about Stacy for the evening. For Michelle it was mission accomplished, for now anyway.

Chapter 10: Varied Thinking

Mark reaches the cabin and he sees that Stacy is still sleeping. He pulls around to the back of the cabin, he had been here before but it was briefly. He knew that this was Stacy's private place and him being the man he wasn't did not want to make her feel like she had to drag him hear. He sees another vechical pulled up and gets out and takes their bags inside. He sees Summer is cleaning the living room and has already stocked the fridge and changed and washed all the sheets. He drops the bags and it scares Summer who jumps and drops the glass vase that she was about to put flowers in.

Summer-"Jesus Mark you scared the hell out of me! What are you doing here anyway, this was just suppose to be Stacy's get away."

Mark-"Well, Stacy was planning on coming by herself, but I woke up as soon as she got out of the bed to sneak off to her car. She was putting her bags in the car when she turned around and ran into. I asked her where she was going and why she felt she had to sneak off in the middle of the night. I told her she could come but the only way I would let her was by me coming with her. She is still sleeping the car and after I brought the bags in I was going to carry her upstairs so she could rest."

Mark-"I think it is a good thing that you came Mark, Stacy has not been the same since you and her broke up. She does her job great, but she would go home and be with Kevin. He is no good for her and I think is just using her, in fact when I was at the Smackdown show I saw Michelle going into his locker room by herself. I thought the idea looked strange, but I didn't say anything, I knew it would break her heart and she has already been through so much."

Mark-"Well I had video evidence of the two of them together, I showed Stacy. She acted like it didn't hurt but I know it had too. Summer I love Stacy and I always have. Sometimes I'am too dammed hardheaded and stubborn to realize that sometimes! I hate that I wasn't there for her when she suffered through the first miscarriage and I kind of figured that she is turned to Kevin, because he mostly was there for her during that time."

Summer and Mark are still talking when Stacy walks through the door, her hair is pushed to one side and she is wiping sleep from her eyes. Stacy rushes and hugs Summer as the two women talk for a few min. Mark goes and locks up his truck as he walks back in the two women are cleaning up the shattered glass vase. Mark tells the two women to move and he will clean it up since he was the one who caused Summer to drop the vase. Mark finishes cleaning up the glass and dumps it in the trash. Summer and Stacy are sitting on the patio drinking Smirnoff's and Stacy is crying while she is talking to Summer, Mark decides to let the two of the women talk and he goes upstairs and lays down on the bed. Before he knows it he sound asleep, Stacy watches Summer back out of the driveway. Summer was suppose to stay with her, but she choose to give her and Mark some alone time so they could figure out what in the hell they wanted to do. Stacy laughs as she locks up for the night and looks at her watch and realize it is just a little past midnight. Stacy climbs the stair and takes a shower, she throws on an old tshirt with nothing else on and climbs into the bed beside Mark who is already snoring loudly! Stacy smiles as she elbows him in the ribs and rolls over not knowing that he just pinned Stacy under him, Stacy laughs and tires to shove Mark off of her but he is too heavy.

Stacy-"MARK"!

Mark bolts up in bed and looks at Stacy.

Mark-"What is wrong babe"?

Stacy-"When I elbowed you in the ribs you rolled over and landed on top of me, and I couldn't move! I tired to shove you off of me, but you were too heavy so I screamed your name."

Mark looks at Stacy and lunges for her, Stacy screams and laughs at the same time as she moves out of the way. She jumps off the bed and tries to make her way to the door but Mark is right on top of her. Stacy flashes Mark who gets distracted for a min and then Stacy makes a b line for the door. As Stacy races down the stairs before she can reach the bottom Mark grabs her and lifts up off the floor and tosses her on the couch. Mark begins to tickle Stacy, as she pushing his hands away telling him to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark and Stacy are both laughing as Mark ends up on top of Stacy; he smiles down at her as Stacy looks up into his eyes. They both see the need and the want burning, but what Mark did not realize was that the same look of love she had given him when she first told him "I love you" was still burning in her eyes tonight. Mark leans down and begins to kiss Stacy and she melts against him. Stacy runs her hands down to the bottom of his t-shirt and slips it over his head. Stacy tosses the shirt aside as she opens her legs so he can fit between them. Stacy unbuckles his pants and slides her hand inside of his boxers grasping his manhood and stroking. Mark stands up and kicks his boxers and pants off and then climbs back between Stacy's legs. He runs his hands up the inside of her thigh and moans, Stacy giggles as she runs her fingers through his shoulder length hair. Stacy can feel Mark place his member at her entrance; she bucks her hips encouraging him to move. Mark shoves himself inside of her and they both suck in their breath. Neither of them could deny their feelings for each other anymore. They had both committed themselves to other relationships that they knew would never last. Stacy moans as she feels Mark grow inside of her, she brings her leg up and wraps it around his waist, as she feels Mark go even deeper inside of her. Mark could bring her pleasure like no one else could; Even Kevin as endowed as he was didn't have the right moves like Mark. She loved Kevin and knew that Mark could always consider him a friend; Stacy shakes her head and is taken by the passion that she feels for Mark. They both let go and surrender as the sun is slowly sinking into the dusk sky.

Kevin-"Michelle, why don't we both just give up this fight. We both know where Mark and Stacy are. We don't have to pretend anymore. We both know they love each other, always have and always will. Why did we even think that we could replace the other"! Kevin shakes his head as Michelle for the 15th time tries to reach Mark on his cell phone.

Michelle-"Kevin, he is my boyfriend"! But you are right; I have always had to share him with Stacy. Even though Stacy was never in the picture when we were dating, her memory was always there in the back of his mind"! Michelle had to admit to herself that she had lost Mark, but she had also found a lover and a great friend in Kevin. She couldn't be the bitch and hurt Stacy anymore because now Michelle felt the same kind of pain Stacy did when Mark walked out of her life. Michelle walks up to Kevin and wraps her arms around his neck. They look into each other's eyes and both agreed at that point in time it was each other they wanted. Reality would all come catching up to them as soon as Mark and Stacy decided to leave that log cabin.

Stacy smiles as she feels Mark pull her closer to him in his sleep but realizes he is far from sleep as his lips meet the back of her neck. Stacy moans as Mark slides his hand around to rest on her stomach. He feels Stacy flinch and already knows why. She had lost two children and so badly wanted another one but her doctor could her that having a child for her was a no go. That she had so much scare tissue from the cysts that she had when she was younger. Stacy tries to compose herself but Mark wraps her in his embrace and she lets the tears go. Mark knows that all the pain she has been feelings over the past few months are catching up with her. Stacy never was the type to be open about her emotions, she bottled them up and after so long, a long good cry was what she needed. Mark can feel the tears slipping from his eyes as he thinks about the child that they lost, Mark hadn't been there for her like he should of and for that he felt extremely bad! But he could not dwell on the past, the only thing he could do at this point was be there for her from here on out. Mark rolls so that Stacy is resting her head on his chest, her tears have stopped but Stacy falls into an exhausted sleep. Mark just lets her lay there and then finds his eyes getting heaving and also falls back asleep. When Stacy wakes up she rolls over but realizes that Mark is not beside her, she opens her eyes and finds a note with a red rose lying on the bed beside her.

My Darling Stacy

I have done out to grab us something to eat for dinner, I will be back in about an hour. Call me if you need anything my love.

Mark.

Stacy smiles and hugs the rose to her chest. Stacy couldn't believe that her and Mark were together again. She knew that she only was with Kevin just to be with him, she loved him yes but not in the way she had always loved Mark. Stacy gets up and goes into the bathroom and starts the shower, she strips her clothes and steps under the hot water. Stacy washes her hair and lathers up her body and the rinses off. She cuts off the shower and steps out; she dries off then wraps her hair up in a towel. She grabs a pair of shorts and a tank top and slips them on. Stacy then dries her hair and goes downstairs into the kitchen. Stacy makes herself a cup of coffee and she is fixen to head up the stairs when there is a knock on the door. Stacy sets her cup down on the kitchen table and opens the door to see Kevin and Michelle standing there. Stacy has a shocked look on her face, she goes to shut the door but Kevin's foot stops it.

Kevin- "Stacy please let us explain why we are here, we are not doing this to upset you but all four of us need to sit down and talk."

Stacy is about to answer when Mark comes in the back door carrying several bags of groceries. Mark also has a shocked look on his face and goes to say something but Stacy is the one who cuts him off.

Stacy-"Mark they want to talk to us"

Mark nods his head and disappears into the kitchen to put up what he brought from the store. Stacy opens the door and leads them into the living room. Stacy asks if they want anything to drink and they both nod. Stacy goes and grabs a bottle of water for both of them and returns to the living room. Stacy and Mark return to the living room and Mark pulls Stacy so that she is sitting in her lap.

Michelle-"First of all Stacy I need to apologize to you. I have treated you like shit the past couple of months, but it was because I knew that I never truly belonged to Mark because he always has loved you". I felt like I had to share Mark with you, but I realize now that me and Kevin were prefect for each other all along. Michelle looks at Kevin and smiles he grabs her hand and is the next one to speak.

Kevin-"Stacy I never meant to hurt you; I really love you just not in the way that I love Michelle". No it was not right that we were sneaking behind you and Mark's backs. We both really feel horrible about it and will do anything to make it up to you both. I knew that you always belonged to Mark but I kept thinking about we could get past that". I and Michelle wish both of you nothing but the best"!

Stacy and Mark look at each other and smile, Mark kisses Stacy on the lips and speaks.

Mark-"I want to thank both of you for taking the time and driving all this way to speak to us". Stacy has always been my first true love and I cannot help the way I feel". I guess the saying is right, if you love something let it go and if it comes back its yours, that how you know" Mark wraps his arms around Stacy and pulls her closer to him.

Stacy-"I know that it took a lot from both of you to do this, but I can't thank both of you enough! I have always thought you and Kevin would be a perfect match for each but sometimes we just don't see it until it is too late sometimes or until someone gets hurts". But what done is done an none of us can dwell on the past we just have to move forward."

Stacy grabs Michelle's hand and leads her into the kitchen so the two of them can talk without the men listening in leaving Mark and Kevin to talk about their friendship.

Stacy hugs Michelle and they both sit out on the back deck, Michelle with her water and Stacy with her coffee. Michelle starts off by again saying sorry, but Stacy tells her not to worry, it's over and done with. Stacy and Michelle both sneak in a cigarette hoping the boys do not catch them. After a much needed laugh for the both of them they return to the living and see that both of guys are gone. Stacy looks at Michelle and shrugs.

Michelle-"Stacy I wanted to ask you, but me and Kevin also wanted to get away for a couple of days since we both have time off for a couple of days and wanted to know if we could stay here".

Stacy-"Of course you guys can!

Stacy goes and helps Stacy bring their luggage in and carry all of it upstairs to the guest bedroom. By the time they are done both of them are gasping for breath and giggling. As they sit down on the couch the guys come walking through the front door. Mark explains that since Kevin and Michelle were also staying he had to go grab some more things from the store to make sure they had enough of everything. Michelle asks if she can go take a shower and Stacy nods and shows her up to where the guess bathroom is.

Kevin-"Mark I'm so glad that the two of them are getting along, but the longest time I thought It would never happen"!

Mark-"Same here man! I thought I was going to have to dig Stacy's claws out of Michelle's eyes, but everything worked out.

Kevin and Mark fire up the girl and get the steaks grilling, as Stacy comes back down stairs. Stacy kisses Mark on the lips and whispers something in his Mark that makes him blush. Kevin makes a mock face and Mark hits him on the arm. All three of them are laughing as Stacy grabs a beer for the two of them and pours herself a glass of wine. Stacy is sitting in the lounge chair sipping her wine while she lets the men handle the grill. Michelle comes down wearing a pair of shorts and a shirt much like what Stacy is wearing. Both of the girls laugh and agree that they have to go shopping together one day this week. After dinner is done the couples are sitting in the living room playing a game of battle of the sexes when Mark's cell phone rings. He answers and smiles knowing that Stacy will be so happy when the other guests arrive. He didn't know Michelle and Kevin were coming but had already planned on Trish and Christian, Matt and Lita, and Stephanie and Paul coming. He had a big surprise in store for Stacy tonight and he wanted all of their close friends to be there to witness it. Mark hangs up the phone as he rejoins the game. Stacy asks who it was, he tells her and she smiles. Everybody had been worried sick about her; Stacy had forgotten that she threw her cell phone out of the window on the drive up the cabin. Mark had gone and brought her another one she just had not turned it on. She didn't want her and Mark to be bothered with anything. It would take all three of the couples a couple of hours to get to the cabin but they would be here by lunch time the following day. It was about 1am before both of the couples turned in for the night. Stacy lies down as Mark lies down beside her and wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close. Mark kisses her on the neck and she smiles, Stacy turns and faces Mark and brings her lips down upon his. Mark deepens the kiss by pulling Stacy on top of him; she straddles his laps as Mark runs his hands under her shirt. He loved the feel of her skin, it was always so smooth. Stacy moans as Mark pulls his panties and her shorts down at the same time, and then lifts her shirt over her head. Exposing her body to him, Mark lets out a groan as he sucks a nipple into her mouth and she leans back bringing his head closer to her breast. Stacy climbs off the bed and Mark stands up with her, she unbuckles his pants she slides them down along with his boxers and she takes him into her mouth. Mark groans and he places his head behind her head and guides her head. Stacy smiles up at him as she proceeds to take him all the way into his mouth. Stacy bobs her head up and down on his cock as she massages his balls at the same time. Mark about loses it and he grabs Stacy by the arm and pulls her up on her feet and he throws her onto the bed, and slides into her before she can say anything. Stacy quivers and shakes as she brings her knees up wraps her legs around his waist. She runs her hands down his chest and pulls him close to her. Mark can feel the passion that Stacy has and Mark pumps into her harder and faster as Stacy's moans fill the room. Stacy lets go and surrenders as she melts against Mark and he spills his seed into her. Mark falls on top of her and lays his head on her chest, as both of their breathing is labored. Stacy runs her fingers through his hair and kisses his forehead, Stacy can't believe that he is in her arms again. Mark isn't done with her as he slides down between her legs and beings to suck on her clit. Stacy who is already sensitive after their love making session tries to push him away. Mark ignores her and slides two fingers inside of her already soaking wet pussy. Stacy lets out a cry as she cums again and melts into the bed. Mark gently kisses her lips and settles down in beside her as the quickly fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Stacy wakes up the next morning and hears Mark talking on the phone. She knows that he likes his privacy so she slides under the covers so she doesn't hear his conversation. That was the one thing Stacy vowed to change, she had promised Mark that she would respect his privacy more. And he had vowed to be faithful and never hold anything back from her again. Mark comes back into the room and sees that Stacy is under the covers, he smiles as he slides under the covers with her. Stacy yelps, she had somewhat fallen back asleep and didn't realize he was in front of her. Mark kisses her noise and throws the covers off of both of them.

Mark- What were you doing with the covers over your head goofy"?

Stacy-I noticed that you were on the phone and like I promised to respect your privacy, I did that so I could not hear your conversation.

Mark grabs her by the hand and leads her into the bathroom, he runs the bathwater for her and she strips down and climbs into the tub. Mark tells her he will be right back and leaves the bathroom; Mark goes down stairs and see Kevin and Michelle standing in the kitchen talking.

Mark-"Michelle, I was wondering since you already know what is going down tonight, I thought maybe that you and Stacy could go shopping after she gets ready for the day. I want her to be completely surprised by what is going to happen tonight. It is close to her birthday also, so have her pick out a nice evening dress for tonight, the reservations are at 8pm. The rest will be here shortly but they will be already dressed and at the resturstant before any of us arrive."

Michelle-"Of course Mark, I promised her yesterday that we would go shopping today anyway, so it works out perfectly"!

Michelle runs up the stairs and yells for Stacy to hurry up. Stacy yells back that she will be down in five mins and Michelle goes to her own room and throws on some make up. By the time Stacy comes down the stairs Michelle grabs her arm and tries to drag her out the door, but Stacy had to have her coffee for the day or she would not be able to function! Stacy fixes her coffee, and she and Michelle disappear from sight. Mark looks at Kevin and smiles, him and Kevin knew what they had to do before they had to come back and get ready for the night. Michelle pulls up into the parking lot of a nice bouquet and parks. Stacy has a puzzled look on her face as Michelle explains that Mark wants to take her out tonight and wants her to dress nice. Stacy nods her head and they head into the store, as they are sorting through the dresses Michelle sees one that will do perfectly for Stacy. She grabs it, shoves it into Stacy's hands and tells her to go try it on. Stacy is standing in the mirror looking at her reflection; Stacy can't not believe who is staring back at her. The dress is a purple Grecian style gown that only has one shoulder and has sequins going down the bodice. Stacy steps out into the store and Michelle's mouth drops the floor.

Michelle-"OH my gosh Stacy you look so beautiful! It fits you like a glove, doesn't need to be altered and the great thing is you have to buy it because there are no more like it!

Stacy and Michelle purchase their items, Michelle had purchased a light blue gown that was knee length and strapless and had a pair of matching shoes to go with it. They leave the store and go grab lunch at a little bistro that is right next store.

Stacy smiles as she looks at Michelle and they both bust out laughing over Michelle's reaction to the dress. Stacy agrees though, the dress is one of a kind. And Michelle made her agree that anytime she wanted to borrow it she had to. Stacy agrees and they find earrings, and matching shoes to go along with the dress. Both of them ordered a salad and water with lemon, they are eating when Stacy's cell phone rings.

Vince-"Hey baby girl, I was just calling to check on you"

Stacy-"Hey dad! I'm doing well just out to lunch with Michelle".

Vince-"That's good, glad to see that everything is working out between you and Mark. And also glad to hear that there is no cat fighting going on".

Stacy and her dad laugh at the same time and talk a few more second, and then hang up. Michelle and Stacy finish their lunch and then go and get their toes and their nails done then head back to the house in order to get ready for dinner. Meanwhile Kevin and Mark while the girls were out shopping are at the restaurant getting the decorations set for tonight. Mark had put a lot of thought into this night for Stacy. He wanted her to know that he was done with playing with his and her emotions and was ready to make it official. At the restaurant Mark meets up with Stephanie, Paul, Christian, Trish, and Matt and Lita.

Stephanie-"Hey Mark! I'm so glad that you decided to invite us to celebrate my sister's birthday with yall! I know that she is not only going to be surprised but so happy to see everybody. I just talked to her on the phone yesterday and she was talking about coming to see me and Paul when both of you got back into town.

Mark-"Yea I know how Stacy is she misses being on the road and misses being at home and being able to see you guys, but we have really enjoyed ourselves for the past week. It gave both of us time to realize we really needed each other".

Paul-"I for one am so glad that you two finally realized that yall needed each other! I knew that Stacy loved you from the first moment that she meet you". She never had any intentions of failing in love when she started with the business but hey what I can say it runs in the family"!

Paul grabs Stephanie around the waist and pulls her to his side and kisses her forehead. Mark was so glad that Paul found Stephanie they were made for each and he could tell from the moment they started working on the McMahon- Helmsley storyline.

Stephanie-"And just think if you two got married you would be my brother in law!

All of them bust out laughing as Matt, Lita, Trish, and Christian join in the conversation. By the time that Mark and Kevin leave, they have about an hour before the ladies return home to shower and get ready for the night. Mark smiles to himself knowing that Stacy will take a while to get ready, but that was his woman and he would not have it any other way! Michelle and Stacy arrive home and enter the house with their bags. They see that both Kevin and Mark are sitting on the couch still lounging in their regular clothes. Stacy grabs Mark by the hand and drags him by the hand and up the stairs. She closes the bedroom door and turns to him.

Stacy-"Why haven't you gotten ready" We have to leave in an hour"!

Mark-"Relax babe, I already took my shower I just have to throw on my tux and we will be ready to go".

Mark walks up to Stacy and places both of his hands on the side of her face and draws her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Stacy wraps her arms around his neck as their tongues dance with each other. Stacy giggles as she feels Mark's hardness pressing against her hip. Stacy pulls away and walks into the bathroom shutting the door, leaving a shocked Mark to himself. Stacy showers and then curls her hair and puts on her make up. She slips into her evening gown and then applies some perfume. Stacy slips into the heels and then steps out of the bathroom. Mark has his back turned to her trying to get his neck tie fixed. Mark turns and his mouth falls to the floor as he takes in how Stacy is dressed. His mouth goes dry and all he can do is stare. Stacy walks up to Mark and places her finger under his chin and closes his mouth. They both bust out laughing as they head downstairs where Kevin and Michelle are already waiting for them. All four of them climb into the car and head toward the restaurant. Kevin is driving and Michelle is sitting up front with him, while Stacy and Mark are sitting in the back. Their fingers are entwined with each other's as they cruse down the highway. Stacy leans her head on his shoulder and he places their hands in his lap. When they pull up Kevin and Michelle go ahead and get out and head into the restaurant. Mark grabs Stacy by the hand and pulls her to him, and kisses her deeply. Stacy moans into his mouth as Mark can feels himself getting harder by the second. He pulls away and places his forehead on hers and both take a deep breath of air. Mark grabs her hand and opens the door to the restaurant, when he does everybody yells surprise! Stacy has a shocked look on her face as she turns to Mark with tears in her eyes.

Stacy-"Did you plan all of this Mark"?

Mark-"The birthday was Kevin and Michelle idea, but I heard you talking on the phone one day about how much you missed being at home so I called all of our friends and invited them out here.

Stacy grabs Mark into a hug and cries on his shoulder. Nobody had ever done anything this special for her, except her parents of course.

Stephanie-"Mom and Dad wanted to be here, but they some business to conduct in a different state, but they did give me this to give you to".

Stephanie hands a package to Stacy and Mark takes it and places on the table along with the other gifts. Mark had rented out the whole restaurant for just their party and Stacy loved each and every second of it. They sat down and ordered their food and drinks and socialized while they waited. When the food came everybody ate, and then they sang Happy Birthday to Stacy and then she opened her presents. Then Mark hands her a small shaped box, Stacy at first thinks it is a necklace, but when she opens the box there is a 6 carat princess cut shaped diamond sitting in the middle. Stacy can't believe it and tears spring to her eyes as she looks up at Mark. Mark drops down on one knee and takes the ring out of the box and takes Stacy's hand.

Mark-"Stacy you and I have been through a lot these past couple of years, but I have now realized that I want you in my life forever, not just part time or some of the time but all the time. It took me loosing you and being without you to see that you are the one and only for me. Stacy, will you do me the honor of being my wife"?

Stacy breaks out in tears as Mark slips the ring on her finger and Stacy nods her head yes. Mark lets out a holler, picks her up and swings her around. They both kiss as all their close friends and family gather around them to say congratulations! Stacy can't not believe she is engaged! As they are all leaving the restaurant, they all agree to have a cook out at the cabin tomorrow around 12 noon. When they get home Stacy slips out of her dress and into her night clothes. Mark slips on a pair of pjs and a tank top and they go and sit out on the deck. It was a little cool outside but the weather was perfect for a fire. Mark puts the wood in the fire pit and gets the fire started as Michelle and Kevin join them. Kevin and Michelle on one side and Mark and Stacy on the other. Stacy could not ask for anything better, she had an awesome fiancé, a great family and some wonderful friends that she was ready to get married in front of all of them.

Stacy-"thank you guys so much for the surprise birthday party you guys have no idea how much that meant to me! And Michelle good hiding it from me! I never would have guess what was going on!

Michelle-"Believe me it was hard as hell to keep it from you! Mark had told me the day before we went shopping to get you out of the house and keep you away! But I somehow managed to pull it off!

All four of them are laughing, knowing that in the next few days they all got to hit the road to get back on tour with the wwe. Stacy who was still in her storyline with Kevin Nash and The Undertaker had lost her woman's title to Lita and now she was on a mission to make everybody's life hell! But Stacy had come up with an idea that would work.

Two days Later… Greenville, South Carolina

Stacy had already talked to her dad (Vince) about the storyline that she wanted to do. Have Michelle turn heel and join with Kevin, Taker, and Stacy. Michelle and Stacy loved the idea, Vince didn't know if it was such a good idea, but somehow Stacy had managed to get her dad to agree. Michelle and Stacy were in the locker room going over ideas that would make Michelle look good at turning heel.

Stacy-"How about I come and sit at ringside for one of your matches and you win but Gail goes to sneak attack you and I jump into the ring and defend you shocking everybody including you"?

Michelle-"I agree with you on that one Stacy, expect let's keep building the whole thing up. Like one of your matches I help you win and one of my matches you help me."

Stacy nods her head in agreement as Kevin and Mark walk into the dressing room. Both are dressed in ring gear and ready to go. Stacy smiles as Mark bends down and kisses her on the lips and she goes into the dressing room to put her ring attire on. Her outfit was a baby blue halter top with a black mini skirt and baby blue knee high boots. Michelle's ring attire was a black tank top with the middle cut out a black best, white pants and black boots. Michelle was going out to the ring tonight to address the crowd her recent behavior. Mark and Kevin had a match tonight against The Hardy Boys. Stacy's music hits and she makes her way to the broadcasting station.

King-"Oh Boy looks who is coming to join us JR, it is the youngest child in the McMahon family Stacy, and boy does she looks absolute amazing tonight! Good evening Stacy and how are you doing tonight?

Stacy-"Why King, thanks for asking and I'm doing fabulous! I'm looking forward to watching tonight's match Michelle McCool vs. Gail Kim."

As Stacy says that Gail Kim's music hits and she makes her way down the ramp and slides into the ring, as she address the crowd Michelle's music hits and she makes her way down the ramp and is eyeballing Stacy as she approaches the ring. Stacy nods her head and Michelle shrugs it off as she climbs the steps and the bell rings signaling the beginning of the match. Gail and Michelle lock up and Michelle soon gets the upper hand, man handling Gail in the ring.

Jr-"I hate to say this Stacy but it looks like you the women's division is picking up and it looks like Michelle is eyeballing you! I mean it looks like you got a fight on your hands to be the #1 contender for the women's title.

Stacy-"Well Jr, I don't blame you for saying that. I agree with you totally, we are finally getting some good competition and I'm ready for a good challenge!

Michelle hits the faith breaker on Bail and picks up the win but before she can celebrate Victoria's music hits and she begins to attack Michelle. Stacy waits for the right time and climbs into the ring and Michelle and Stacy team up on Victoria. Stacy hits her finishing move on Victoria and she raises Michelle's hand in victory. Michelle looks shocked as Stacy makes her way up the ramp and to the backstage area. Michelle soon joins her and they hug knowing they got everybody wondering what in the hell is going on!

Stacy-"Great work girl, I know we got them wondering what in the world is going on!

Kevin and Mark join them in the backstage area and hug both of them Kevin knows that somehow they got to work Kevin and Stacy's relationship out of the storyline. Kevin grabs Mark by the arm and pulls him to the side.

Kevin-"I got a great way to work me and Stacy's relationship out of the storyline. Let's say that we get this faction going for a while and then all of a sudden the relationship between me and Michelle is revealed and the two of them can branch off from there. But we try not to let it affect our tag team partnership.

Mark nods his head in agreement, so they turn to Stacy and Michelle and tell them the idea they have. Both of the girls look at each other and smile knowing its going to work out perfectly. They all head back to the locker room, and prepare for the match that Kevin and Mark have coming up. Little did Stacy know that things were going to get more complicated then she could ever imagine!


	4. Chapter 4

Mark and Stacy were relaxing in their hotel room getting ready to go out tonight just the two of them. Stacy is fixing her hair and she can't help but notice the ring that is on her finger. She had not taken it off since the Mark had asked her to marry him and that was two months ago. The wedding was in three months and Stacy still had a lot of planning and arranging to do and Michelle had been there for her every step of the way. Since all four of them had decided to let things rest everybody had gotten along, and nobody had stepped over their selves. Stacy could not believe that she was still engaged, when her dad had found out, he could not believe it either. Mark and Stacy had already been through enough together and Stacy could not imagine her life with him. He was a part of her and she was a part of him. Stacy slips into the black dress she had brought earlier in the day, it was knee length and was strapless, and she had matching shoes for it. Stacy had curled her hair and put on her makeup and made her way out into the living room. Mark looks up and couldn't help but be held captive by her, to him every day that passed the more beautiful she got. He wanted to start a family, but the doctors said she could never have kids. Mark didn't want to believe what the doctors had to say, He knew that if you believe in something it would come true. Stacy walks up to Mark and stands between Mark's legs as he rests his head on her chest. Stacy giggles as Mark places his face between her breasts; Mark slips his hand under her dress and caresses her ass.

Stacy-"Mark you know if we start this now, we will never make our dinner reservations!

Mark-"The only thing I would like to snack on is you Stacy!

Mark slides his fingers and sinks them into Stacy's already wet pussy. Stacy throws her head back and opens her thighs to give him more access.

Stacy-"Ahhh, screw the reservations'!

Stacy pushes Mark back onto the bed and climbs on top of him and begins to tug at his shirt, she gets the shirt off of him and tosses it to the side. Stacy can feel Mark's hardness pressing into her thigh. Stacy goes to unbuckle his pants, but he flips her onto her back so that he is on top. Stacy moan as Mark slips her dress over her head and opens her thighs, he runs his tongue down her clit, Stacy grabs his head and holds it in place. Mark again starts by inserting two fingers inside of her, Stacy can feels herself close to edge as mark sucks on her clit at the same time. Before Stacy can cum Mark climbs off the bed and slides all of his clothes off. Mark climbs back onto the bed, grabs Stacy by the legs and pulls her so that her ass is resting on the edge of the bed. Mark at first teases Stacy, by just putting the tip. Stacy is about to go nuts and she climbs of the bed, pushes Mark down and slides herself down on top of his hard cock. Stacy leans backwards so that more of him fits inside of her. Mark places his hands on her hips and Stacy grinds herself on him. Mark is pumping his hops up pounding Stacy, as he feels her muscles constrict around his cock he releases deep inside of her. Stacy falls on top of Mark exhausted, and both of them are panting. Mark wraps his arms around Stacy and kisses her on the lips; mark can feel himself getting hard again.

Mark-"Hands and Knees, Now"!

Stacy giggles as she gets on all fours and shakes her ass at Mark, telling him to come and get it. Mark sinks into her tight pussy and reaches around and massages her clit at the same time. Stacy backs her ass up against as Mark.

Stacy-"Oh God, mmmmm Mark!

'Mark loving to hear her while they are doing it begins to pound even harder, Stacy explodes around him and they both fall onto the bed. He wraps her in his arms and they both fall into an exhausted sleep. Shutting out the rest of the world and completely forgetting about their dinner reservations. When Mark wakes up the next morning he notices that Stacy is not besides him, he lays down and smiles, knowing that Stacy was his and his forever. Mark lay awake that night thinking to him-self; he would never do anything ever again to hurt Stacy. Stacy was his heart and soul and he would die for her, his ex-Sara had starting emailing him begging him to come back to her, for the most part he ignored the emails and went about his business, and then sometimes he would respond and tell her to back off, he was engaged to Stacy and he didn't want anybody else. He just hoped that Sara would get the picture and stop!

Raw a couple of weeks later was in the town of Flat Rock, North Carolina. A couple of weeks had past and the story line was playing off good. Kevin and Michelle had being their little "romance" segments and everybody could not help but laugh because in reality that is all how it had happened. Stacy and Michelle had a match against Lita and Trish tonight. Even though all of them were really good friends on screen Stacy had become a major bitch and an even better wrestler in the ring. Kevin and Mark were not wrestling tonight but all four of them were supposed to cut a promo and then the little video of Kevin and Michelle was supposed to play. Michelle and Stacy are making their way to ring waiting in the gorilla position for their music to hit. When it does they make their way down to the ring and both slide into the ring. As they are waiting for Trish and Lita to come out Michelle looks at Stacy and mouths to her "are you ready" Stacy nods her head and Trish's music hits as Lita and Trish coming running down the ramp. Both ladies slide into the ring and the match is under way. Trish and Michelle start the match off, Trish quickly gets the upper hand and delivers some chops to the chest. You can feel the energy that is flowing throughout the arena. Trish tosses Michelle into the ropes and is going for a clothesline but Michelle hits Trish with a belly to back suplex. The crowd boos as Michelle tags Stacy in and Stacy makes quick work on Trish, Trish delivers a vicious slap to Stacy's face knocking her down. Trish tags in a Lita and hits Stacy with a bulldog headlock take down. Lita goes for the pin but Stacy kicks out at two. Lita gets back up to her feet and she whips Stacy into the ropes. Both women grab each other's hair and both are planted face first into the mat. Michelle and Trish are both waiting for the tag; both ladies make it to their respective corners at the same time to make a tag. Michelle and Trish are at it again, both women are going at it tooth and nail. Trish gets the upper hand and delivers a hard chick kick to the side of Michelle's head. Trish goes for the pin but Stacy breaks up the three counts. Lita pulls Stacy out of the ring and both of them are fighting outside the ring. Trish goes to dive off the top rope but Michelle grabs her and hits the Faith Breaker on Trish and gets the pin for the win. Lita throws Stacy into the steel steps as Michelle quickly slides out of the ring to go check on Stacy who is holding her backside. Michelle helps Stacy up and they make their way to up the ramp and backstage as Mark comes to check on Stacy. Michelle helps Stacy to their locker room and grabs her a bag of ice so she can hold it on her backside.

Mark-"Baby are you ok" Looks like Lita tossed you a little too hard into those steel steps.

Stacy-"Baby I'm fine, it was an accident I know Lita didn't mean to do it on purpose" Besides it was my idea for her to toss me into the steps, I tensed up instead of relaxing."

About that time there is a knock on the locker room door, Michelle opens the door and Lita is standing there. Michelle lets her in and she goes to check on Stacy who is lying face down on the couch while Mark is taping the ice pack to her back.

Lita-"Stacy, I'm so sorry! I did not mean to hurt you!

Stacy-"Amy it is ok! It was an accident I know you would not do it on purpose."!

Amy and Stacy talk for a few seconds more than Lita leaves as all fours of theme's in ring segment is next. Mark helps Stacy stand up and Stacy puts her shirt back on and they all make their way to the ring. Kevin's music hits and to the fan they see Kevin and Stacy together and Mark and Michelle together. Mark and Kevin climb into the ring and then help Stacy and Michelle into the ring. Lillian hands them a microphone and Kevin is the first one to start off the promo.

Kevin-"Now, I know that you are all probably cheering and clapping since Lita toss my darling Stacy into the steel steps, but let me assure all of you, Stacy is one tough bitch and she can handle her own" and I bet you are all wondering why all four of us are out here"? Well we are here to stay, now that me and Taker have the title belts, I can assure you either Stacy or Michelle will end up with the women's title around their waist. Nobody can defeat this stable, nobody can bring us down! Nobody tag team back there is brave enough to even step into the ring with The Foundation"! Mark takes the mic from Kevin and speaks.

Taker-"Kevin is right, we have been the tag team champions for longer than any other team on the roaster! All the men want to be in our place and they sure as hell don't want to try and take these belts away from us! Now that I come to think of it Vince McMahon just put us in a match against The Rock and Austin! Now me and Austin have a history as well as me and The Rock and come to think of it I have beaten both of them".

Before Taker can get another word out of his mouth a video comes on the screen. At first it shows Kevin entering the shower you can giggling and laughing along with some moaning going on. All three of them look at Kevin and laugh but when a blonde headed woman walks out of the shower, Taker and Stacy turn to look at Kevin and Michelle. Michelle has a shocked look on her face and is telling Stacy it was not her. Before you know it Stacy slaps Michelle hard across the face knocking her down. Both of the women are taking blow for blow until Taker and Kevin pull the two women apart. Stacy grabs a microphone.

Stacy-"You ungrateful, bitch! How in the hell could you! You know I love him! How could you!

Kevin tries to grab Stacy's arm and she slaps his hard across the face. Stacy is about to go after Michelle again but Taker grabs her swings him over his shoulder and carries her up the ramp. That leaves Michelle and Kevin in the middle of the ring both of them don't know what to say as the fans are booing them. They make their way backstage as all four of them let out the breaths that they have been holding. All four of them are glad that is over with, as Raw closes for the night. They all ride back to the hotel laughing about how hard Stacy really can slap. Stacy hears her phone ping and she checks the text message.

Stephanie-"Hey baby sis, I was just wanting to check on you, dad told me you took a pretty hard hit on the steel steps and I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Call me when you and Mark are at the hotel."

Stacy quickly replies back and then shuts off her blackberry. Stacy laughs as Mark retails the story of how he experience one of Stacy's slaps.

Stacy-"Ok you guys stop! You are making me feel like I'm a horrible person!

All of them bust out laughing as the pull into the hotel parking lot, the valet takes the keys and they take their luggage and they make their separate ways. Mark opens the door and lets Stacy go in first. Stacy flops down on the bed as Mark locks the door and flops down beside her. Mark rubs Stacy's back, she is better but her back is still a little tender.

Mark-"Have I told you how much I love you"? Stacy I can't breathe without you!

Stacy lifts up her head with tears in her eyes, Mark and she had come a long way and she could not wait until they started their lives together as husband and wife. Little did both of them know that somebody from their past would put a strain on their relationship that would test them more than they ever had before!


	5. Chapter 5

Stacy is at home getting ready to go over to her sister Stephanie's house, who had invited her for dinner. Little did Stacy know that today was her bridal shower, Stephanie and her mom had planned this without telling her? Stacy had been in love with Mark for years and now her dreams were coming true. She was getting married in less than three months. Stacy is putting the finishing touches on her makeup, she hears her blackberry ring and she answers it.

Linda-"Hey baby girl, I was just calling to see if you were on your way."

Stacy-"Yes, mom I'm finishing up now then I'm heading your way".

Linda-"Ok, just wanted to make sure me and your sister are looking forward to seeing you".

Stacy and her mom talk a few more seconds then Stacy finshes up at the house, she locks up and then gets into her car. Stacy is backing out of the driveway and making her way down the road when she notices that her breaks are working. Stacy slams into the back of another car and her head hits the steering wheel. Stacy is coming too and she realizes that she is not in her car. Stacy looks up and sees a stranger standing over her.

Man-"Mam, are you ok? You took a pretty hard hit when you hit the back of my car".

Stacy-"Oh my gosh! My breaks went out on me!

Stacy and the man talk for a few seconds until the police pull up. Stacy and the man give their statements to the officer and he checks her breaks. Sure enough somebody had clipped her break lines. The office asks if there is anybody Stacy knows that would do this. Stacy shakes her head as her phone starts ringing.

Stephanie-"Stacy what happened! Are you ok?! You should have been here by now"!

Stacy-"I got into an accident Stephanie. Somebody clipped my break lines and I hit the back of another car. I hit my head pretty hard on the steering wheel, but I'm fine!

Stephanie screams for her mom, dad, and Shane over the phone and Stacy explains to them what is going on. Stacy can hear all of them suck in their breath, all of them wanting to know who in the hell would do this to Stacy. Right about that time Mark is pulling up; he had been the first person the man contacted when Stacy had breathed his name before she passed out. Mark jumps out of the car and rushes over to Stacy and pulls her into a big embrace. Stacy hugs him back thanking God that she or the man wasn't hurt any more than they could have.

Mark-"Baby I promise that we are going to find out who did this to you! They will not get away with this! Are you ok?

Stacy-"I'm fine honey just a little jump on the head.

Mark looks over at the man that Stacy hit and thanks him for helping.

Mark-"We will take care of all the insurance and everything man!

Mark and the man whose name turns out to be Daniel shake hands and the man takes off. Mark calls the towing company and they tow Stacy's car down to the impound so they can have it looked at for fingerprints. Mark and Stacy pull up at The McMahon's house and Mark opens the door for Stacy. She looks great other than the little cut on her forehead. Mark rings the doorbell and Shane answers the door. Mark and Shane hug each other and Stacy walks into the living room where she sees why they really asked her over for dinner. Stacy smiles as tears are streaming down her face; they had planned a surprise bridal shower for her and never even mentioned it to her. Stacy hugs everybody as they sit her in a chair that is decorated with white and pink ribbons. All her friends are there Trish, Amy, Victoria, Michelle, Gail, her mom, Stephanie, Marissa Shane's wife, several of the other woman that Stacy worked with and several friends from her hometown of Greenville, South Carolina. Everybody grabs some food first, since Stacy was from the south they catered in some home cooked southern food. Fried Chicken, Potato Salad, Green Beans, Biscuits, Coleslaw, sweet tea and for dessert they had Strawberry shortcake. Everybody is eating enjoying their food, as Stacy can't believe that her mom and Stephanie pulled all this off. After everybody is finished eating, they let Stacy open her gifts, from her mom she got her a glass ordainment with her and Mark's names engraved on them with the date that they met and it had a picture of Stacy and Mark when they first started dating. Stacy reads the card and wipes the tears from her eyes as she opens Stephanie's gift which was a gift car to Lucy's love shop. Stacy's face turns all but ten shades of red as everybody busts out laughing. Stacy received several pretty but very revealing night gowns, and from her dad an all-expense paid honeymoon to The Virgin Islands. Stacy is talking with Trish and Amy, telling them about the accident.

Amy "Gosh! Are you ok? When will you be able to find out who had something to do with your break lines?

Stacy-"The officer said that he would start on it as soon as he got back to the station and filed everything, I don't understand how anybody would want to cut my breaks especially with the new security system that Mark just put up.

Trish-"Stacy you know that you can always count on me and Amy to help you out! Nobody messes with you and gets away with it! You're like my family!

Stacy and Mark are getting ready to leave, she hugs her mom and Stephanie and thanks them for planning the bridal it really did come as a surprise. Stacy takes Mark's hand and they make their way to the car. As Mark is driving down the highway, Stacy unbuckles her seat belt and slides over next to Mark. Wanting to be as close to him as possible, Mark puts her arm around her shoulders and gives her a squeeze, Mark wanted to hurt whoever did this to Stacy, she was his soon to be wife and now that they had come this far he didn't want anybody to ruin it for them. Stacy smiles as she notices that Mark's member is pressing against is jeans creating a bulge in his pants, Stacy unbuckles his pants and unzips his zipper and she takes him into her mouth. Mark is shocked at first but he can't help it, since they were almost home he pulls into the driveway and puts the car in park. He unbuckles his seat belt and he brings Stacy up, he kisses her deeply and pulls her into his lap. Stacy moans as Mark kisses her neck and down between her breasts. Mark opens the truck door and lifts Stacy's skirt up and slips her panties down. He bends down and runs his tongue over her clit. Stacy groans as she lifts her leg up and places it on his shoulder. Mark slides a finger into her already wet pussy, Mark almost loses it when he feels and tastes how wet she is. Mark quickly flips Stacy over onto her stomach he slides her down until her feet are touching the pavement and he shoves into her. Stacy arches her back and she slides back on his cock, making it hot for both of them. Mark grabs a handful of her hair and reaches around and massages her breast with the other hand, pinching her nipple at the same time Mark can feel Stacy's juices flowing over his cock and he pounds even harder. Stacy moans get louder as Mark reaches down and rubs Stacy's clit at the same time. Stacy's knees buckle and Mark has to grab her to keep her from falling. He grabs the keys and locks the truck he picks up her panties and picks up Stacy and takes off running toward the house. Stacy is laughing as Mark unlocks the front door and before he can even put Stacy down she jumps into his arms.

Mark-"Fuck the bedroom, I want you right here, right now"!

Stacy smiles and kisses him as she kisses him she mouths "Then take me"

Mark pushes Stacy up against the nearest wall and shoves back into her. Stacy can't help it and she cums right there on the spot, Mark counties to pump into her, as Stacy runs her nails down his back leaving a couple of scratch marks as he reaches his peek and spills his seed deep in her belly. Little did they both know that a mysterious figure was watching them through their windows the figure walks toward the house, picks up a rock and smashes the window, Mark and Stacy hear the sound and run into the living room and notice a rock has been thrown through the window? Mark tells Stacy to stay where she is and he will go see if he can find anything. Mark takes a flash light and scans the outside perimeter of the house. He looks down and sees nothing but a sparkling object. He sees that it is an earring, something about the earring looked familiar to him but he could not put his finger on it. He scans the surrounding wooded area and the backyard and does not see anything that looks out of the ordinary. He heads back inside with the earring in his hand. As he closes and locks the door Stacy is sitting on the steps looking like she has seen a ghost. Mark comes and sits down on the steps beside her and takes her into his arms. Stacy knows that the person who cut her breaks, is probably the same person who through the rock through the window. Question was who was out to hurt them, better yet who was out to hurt her!


	6. Chapter 6

Stacy is down at the police station, they had called her this morning and told her that they had found some information on how could have possibly cut her break lines. Stacy enters the police station and makes her way to the officer's office that helped her when she first had her accident. Stacy knocks and the officer whose name is Steven Morris tells her to enter.

Officer Morris-"Mrs. McMahon welcome! I'm glad that you were able to make it down today, the sooner we can figure out who is trying to hurt you and Mr. Calaway the sooner we can put this person behind bars."! If you will follow me I will take you to where your car is at, just to let you know we fixed your breaks for you free of charge".

Stacy-"Thank you Mr. Morris, but you did not have to do that! And I agree with you, the sooner we find out who this prep is the sooner, me and Mark can rest and think about our upcoming wedding".

Stacy and Mr. Morris go out the back door and make their way to the impound, Stacy sees her car and smiles they had even went as far to go ahead and get her car out of the shop, the shop had fixed her car and the breaks and had paid for everything. Stacy couldn't believe they were that nice; he takes her into the lab and pulls up the results of what they found. The fingerprints match a man named David Hearlth. Stacy eyes go wide as she can't believe it! It was David aka Gangrel who she use to date. Mr. Morris sees Stacy's reaction and he knows she knows who it is, he goes on to ask if she would like to press charges and Stacy has to sit down as her knees buckle. Mr. Morris offers her a bottle of water and asks if she is ok Stacy nods her head and she picks up her cell phone. She quickly dials David's number already knowing what he wants.

David-I take it you know what I want from you, I already know that you went to the police station and they know its me, so tell me my darling are you going to press charges or you going to do as I say".

Stacy-"Why, David Why", I thought we were done and over with! I'm engaged now, I'm marrying Mark in less than three months, I don't want you anymore"!

David-"Oh, Stacy, Stacy, Stacy I can see that you still have that stupid stubborn streak that you have always had! Ok, have it your way."!

David hangs up the phone and Stacy wipes the tears from her eyes. Stacy turns to Mr. Morris and she tells him not to press charges, she and Mark will handle the problem. Stacy walks out of the police station and instead of turning toward home; she goes in the opposite direction. She pulls up in front of his house and gets out of the car. She is shaking, her palms are sweating and she can feel her stomach cramping. Stacy rings the doorbell and is surprised to see Mark's ex Sara standing there. An evil smile spreads across Sara's face and she looks Stacy up and down, the bitch had what she wanted more than anything in this world, Mark Calaway.

Sara-"So I see you decided to take David's advice, smart choice you bitch! Sara grabs Stacy by the arm and she pulls her into the house and slams and locks the door behind her. Stacy can feel her pulse racing as she can barely see anything. David appears from around the corner and comes up on Stacy, grabbing her and pushing her up against the wall. David places his hand around her throat and lightly squeezes. David leans forward and takes a big whiff of her perfume. David smiles and whispers in Stacy's ear.

David-"Damn, I have missed you so much Stacy, I can't stand the fact that you are with that sorry piece of shit Mark, He doesn't love you! He is only using you Stacy but how can I get you to see that. David runs his hand down her throat and down between her breasts. Tears slide down Stacy's face as she can feel her stomach cramping even more. Stacy tires to jerk away from David but he grabs her by the hair and jerks her back, slamming her against the wall. He fists land beside the wall, Stacy lets out a scream as she sinks to the floor. She knows what David wants; she stands up and slaps him hard across the face.

Stacy-"Nothing you can do can separate me from Mark; I love him and him alone! Nobody can take his place! You are my past David, and I don't want anything else to do with you!

Stacy brushes past him and goes to make her way toward the door, as she does David says to her.

David-"You will regret this day, Stacy. You are mine and I promise you and Mark will never be the same once I get my hands on you Stacy"!

Stacy walks out the front door, and makes her way toward the car. As she sinks into the seat she lets out a fresh torrent of tears as she realizes that her past has come to haunt her and there is really nothing she can do about it expect pray and hope David lets her go and moves on with his life not only for her sake but Mark's sake also.

Two Months Later

Stacy, Marissa, Michelle, Stephanie, Trish, and Amy are all at the bridal shop, the bridesmaids are doing their final fitting today seeing as how the wedding is only three weeks away. Stacy had not heard or seen from David or Sara since and she couldn't help but wonder if they really had given up on breaking her and Mark up or were they just waiting for the right amount of time. Stacy had her dress already altered and fixed and it was ready to be taken with her today. Stacy's dress would stay at her mom and dad's house until the day of the wedding. Vince and Linda had opened up their house for the ladies to use the day of the wedding. The colors of the bridesmaid dress were a royal blue color and each had a different style to match their different body types. Mark's best men were Paul, Kevin, Matt, Shane, and Jason; the guys would be getting ready to Mark and Stacy's house.

Marissa-"I can't believe it is actually happening, the baby of the McMahon family is finally getting married"! Stacy, I can't tell you enough how happy I'm that you and Mark are going to make it official!

Trish-"I agree with Marissa on that note, I have seen with Mark and I have seen you without Mark. And I have to say that the Stacy that is with Mark is a whole lot easier to deal with than the Stacy without Mark!

Stacy and all the ladies bust out laughing as they change out of their bridesmaid dresses and into their regular street clothes; they zip up their dresses and head to the register to pay for the dresses. Stacy hands the clerk her debit card and waits for her receipt. All six of the ladies load into Stacy's SUV and head toward her house, Stacy stops at a red light and all them are jamming to the radio that they don't notice to black Honda pull up beside them. As Stacy turns she see the window roll down, Stacy yells duck as the passenger in the black Honda fires a load at the car. As the car speeds off Stacy can feel a burning sensation in her arm. She looks down and realizes that the bullet just grazed her arm, as all the ladies sit back up; Michelle takes an extra shirt and ties it on Stacy's arm to suppress the bleeding. Stacy drives to the hospital and they park as all six ladies pile out of the car as they help carry Stacy into the emergency room. A nurse comes rushing from the back and they place Stacy on a stretcher and lead her directly back into a room. They stop the bleeding and hook her up to some ivs and give her some pain medication. Stacy is asleep as Michelle is on the phone with Kevin explaining what happened, Kevin calls Mark, Mark calls Vince, and Shane, Stephanie calls Paul, Trish calls Jason and Amy calls Matt and inform them of what has happened. Mark comes rushing into the emergency room and asks what room. The nurse leads him back to the room where Stacy is at, and he about loses it seeing her attached to all the ivs and looking as pale as a ghost. Mark turns as the doctor comes and asks to see him; he nods his head and follows the doctor out into the hallway.

Doctor Ballenger- "Mr. Calaway looks like your soon to be wife is very lucky to be alive. The bullet just grazed her arm. There will be a little scar from where we had to remove some fragments of glass, but other than that she is doing great". I don't know who would want to hurt your wife, but the police are on their way to ask Stacy and her friends some questions as to what happened".

Mark shakes the doctor's hand as he is walks toward the waiting room and sees all of him and Stacy's friends waiting to hear the news! Each of the ladies had come to waiting room when their boyfriends arrived; waiting to give him and Stacy some time alone and so he could talk to the doctor. Kevin hugs his best friend with tears in his tears. None of them knew who did this or if Stacy even could remember what she saw before arriving at the hospital but whoever this was needed to be stopped!

Kevin-"Mark if there is anything, any of us can do for you or Stacy please let us know! Yall are like family to us and we would be lost if anything happened to either one of yall."

Mark nods his head as he can feel the tears welling up in his eyes again, his Stacy had been put in harm's way again and he wasn't there for her. He makes his way back to Stacy's room and he eyes are just now starting to flutter open. Mark walks up takes her hand and Stacy beings to sob as Mark climbs onto the bed beside her. He wraps her in his arms and lets her cry, Mark can't help but to cry also, He don't know what he would do if he ever lost Stacy!

Mark-"baby, I'm so sorry, so sorry I wasn't there to protect you! So sorry baby, I don't know what I would do without you."!

Stacy puts her finger on Mark's lips silencing him; Stacy looks up into his eyes and smiles as she cuddles closes to him and whispers into his chest.

Stacy-"Mark it was not your fault, you have done all that you can to protect me. Don't blame yourself; this is not your fault".

Mark and Stacy fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms as their friends gather into the room. Waiting to stay right beside her side until they made sure she was alright, the nurses bring some extra cots into the room to make everybody comfortable. Stephanie and Paul on one, Trish and Jason on another, Matt and Amy on one, and Shane and Marissa on another one, Stacy's parents were on their way from North Carolina where Linda and Vince were visiting some friends of theirs. Stacy wakes up the next morning and opens her eyes and she smiles as she sees herself and Mark surrounded by their closest family and friends. Stacy has to use the bathroom and she throws the covers off of herself and brings her feet over the side of the bed. She tries to stand but her legs are weak and she falls back down onto the bed, Mark always knowing when she was asleep or awake is beside her side in an instant. Mark helps Stacy into the bathroom and closes the door behind them not wanting to wake up anybody. Mark helps her sit on the toilet and he turns around to give her some privacy. Stacy can't help but laugh, Mark had already seen her in every position in every which way possible and he still turned his head when she used the bathroom. Stacy wipes herself and washes her hands, as he helps her back into the bed Stacy looks at her cell phone seeing as it is only 6am she decides to try and get some more sleep when there is a shooting pain in her arm, Stacy winces and moans as she grabs her arm. Mark goes and gets the nurse and the nurse gives her some more pain medication and Stacy soon relaxes and falls back asleep. Mark loved this woman so much he felt every ounce of pain that she felt. Mark knew what he was going to do and as soon as Stacy was out of the hospital he would make sure it got done.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a couple of days after Stacy had gotten out of the hospital and she was resting in bed at home. Mark had taken a couple of weeks off of work to make sure that she was ok, but he would not leave her out of his site. And he always made sure that if he wasn't there that one of their friends was, the pain in Stacy's arm was a lot better now and she could go couple of hours without taking her pain medication but there were times were the pain reeved up again and she had to take one. Mark was busy today running errands, usually Stacy did all the bill paying and errands but since she was out of commission for a couple of days Mark had decided to step up. Little did Stacy know that Mark was in tow at the little white wedding chapel making arrangements for them to get married today? Everybody already knew the plans, well everyone expect for Stacy. Stephanie knocks on the door and asks to come in, Stacy says yes and Stephanie sits beside her on the bed. Stephanie throws the covers off of Stacy and tells her to get showered and dressed that they have plans tonight. Stacy was a little reluctant, but Stephanie insisted. They had already gotten all the dresses and everything ready they would put them on at the wedding chapel. Stacy showered and put on her make and for some strange reason Stephanie wanted her just to towel dry her hair, saying she has something planned for it. Stacy and Stephanie head out to the car and Stephanie tells her that she will drive. Stacy hands her the keys and Stephanie hauls ass to their next destination. Stacy is holding on for dear life as they pull up in front of a place that looks familiar it is down town Houston but she isn't quite sure where they are at. Stephanie leads Stacy through a back entrance and they walk down a hallway and enter into what she thinks is another room but turns out to be a dressing room. And in that dressing room Trish, Michelle, Marissa, and Amy are all decked out in their bridesmaid dress along with the bouquets. Stacy has a shocked look on her face as Stephanie reveals to her what had the plan been all along.

Stephanie-"Well I guess you were wondering why I was in such a hurry to get here, well SURPRISE! You are getting married today! Mark told us the day before you left the hospital that when you had rested a couple of days that he wanted yall two to go ahead and get married. He made all the plans, he canceled the wedding at the previous location and got the money back and put it toward renting the chapel and making sure the reception goes great!

Stacy can't say anything but cry again as she hugs each of her friends and her sister in law as they help do Stacy's hair and help her into her wedding dress. Her dress is an off white color, it is strapless and has royal blue going down the back of the dress. All her friends are in tears as Stacy comes out of the dressing room showing them her dress. All of them are in tears, all of them happy for Stacy as this is what she has always wanted. Ever since her and Mark had first meet, she knew that they were destined for each other. No matter how many trials they had been through they always ended up stronger than before.

Mark is a nervous wreck as he is waiting for the wedding to being. He had already taken a shot of jd to calm his nerves down but that did not seem to be happening. All of his best men were already they were just waiting for the signal from Stephanie that everything was good to go.

Paul-"Calm down man! Everything is going to be ok! You are probably more nervous than Stacy right now and she didn't even know she was getting married today!

Mark laughs as Vince comes in and asks to speak to Mark alone. Everybody leaves as Vince hugs mark and sits down on the couch to have a man to man chat with him.

Vince-"Mark, I know we have already talked before, but I want you to promise me that you will protect my baby girl with your heart and soul, she is my youngest and my most delicate one. You and her have been through so much already together I know that you heart is in the right place Mark just promise you that you will always be there for her No matter what!

Mark-"Vince, as your future son in law you have my word! I did a lot of stupid things that fucked me and Stacy's relationship up but I promise you from the moment we say I do, I will do everything and anything in my power to make sure she is always protected".

Vince hugs Mark and he leaves out of the room to go in search of the ladies so he can walk his daughter down the aisle. Meanwhile in the ladies dressing room Linda and Stacy are having a deep conversation, Linda liked Mark but Stacy was her daughter and her youngest at that, she had to make sure Stacy was making the right choice.

Linda-"Stacy, I know that you love Mark. And I know that you love him more than anything in this world. But I want your word baby that you know you are doing the right thing! That He is the one that you want to spend the rest of your life with! You and Mark have already been through so much but I don't want to see you get hurt again please baby girl assure your mom that you know what you are doing!

Stacy hugs her mom as she wipes the tears from her mom's eyes. She knows that her mom only wants what is best for her, and Stacy knew what that was and it was Mark William Calaway.

Stacy-"Mom, I know that you are just worried about it and that is fine. But I assure you that I know Mark is the one and only for me! There is nobody else! I know that you just wanted me to be protected and believe me Mark protects not only my physical body but my heart and soul as well! I know that he is the one that I want to grow with!

Linda hugs Stacy as there is a knock on the door, Stephanie opens the door and Vince stares at his baby girl. He has tears in his eyes as he notices how radiant she looks. Stephanie takes off down the hallway to give the signal that they are ready and then rushes back to the dressing room. Michelle, Marissa, Trish, Amy, and Stephanie head out before Stacy does as they hear the music playing. Kevin walks with Michelle, Paul with Stephanie, Matt with Amy and Jason with Trish. They close the chapel doors as Mark is standing at the front of the chapel waiting for his bride to make her entrance. The wedding march starts to play as the doors open and Vince begins to walk with Stacy down the aisle. Mark sucks his breath in as he can't believe how amazing she looks. Everything from the way her dress hugs her curves, to the way her curls lay on her shoulders, even down to her makeup everything about her is perfect. Vince reaches the front as the preacher speaks.

Preacher-"Who gives this woman to be married"

Vince-"Her mother and I do"

The preacher then nods his head and Vince hugs Stacy and her places her hand into Mark's. This is the moment when every father realizes that his place in his daughter's life has been replaced by that of her husband. Vince sits down beside Linda as he brushes tears from his eyes. The wedding party was big but there were only about 80 guests at the wedding. Including some of Stacy's family and friends from South Carolina who Mark had paid for them to be flown in, along with them were various other members of the wwe. Stacy looks up into Mark's eyes and she can't believe that he did all this for her! The preacher speaks the vows that so many other couples have spoken over the years, Mark brushes his fingers down the side of her face as tears springs from her eyes. Mark smiles as they exchange rings and the preacher announces they are husband and wife. Mark dips Stacy and plants a huge kiss on her lips as everybody erupts in cheers and applause. The bridesmaids and groomsmen walk up the aisle followed by Stacy and Mark. Stacy is giggling as Mark picks her up and carries her rest of the way up the aisle with everybody laughing. Mark sets her down on her feet once they are outside of the chapel and everybody gets ready to take pictures. After all the pictures are taken everybody heads into the reception hall, Stacy wonders what the cake looks like since Mark was the one doing all the running around. Stacy walks into the hall that is decorated in royal blue and white which were the colors for the wedding. Stacy smiles as she has to hand it to Mark, he did a pretty good job of making sure everything turned out alright. The cake is five tiers and is decorated with little royal blue rose buds. First dinner is served and then there is some dancing, then Mark sits Stacy down in a chair as he gets ready to throw the grater. Stacy smiles as she slips her dress up to her thigh and Mark with his teeth pulls her grater down. Stacy giggles as Mark gets the grater off and he tells all the single guys to come to the floor. Mark counts to three and he tosses the grater, and low and behold Matt catches it. Stacy claps as Matt and Amy both blush at the same time. Stacy taker her extra flow bouquet and tells the single ladies to join her on the floor. She turns her back toward them and on the count of three tosses the bouquet. Amy catches it and she laughs, who knows maybe her and Matt might follow in Stacy and Mark's footsteps and get married too. As the night wears on Stacy can't help but get anxious as she is so ready to be with Mark. They are sitting at the table they have already done the father daughter dance, and the first dance between husband and wife. Stacy puts her hand on mark's tight and she slowly moves it upward. Mark looks at Stacy with a raised eyebrow. Stacy whispers something in his ear and Mark gets an instant hard on. Stacy scoots closer to him and she squeezes him.

Mark-"If you do not be careful I will take in one of those bathrooms back there"!

Stacy counties to squeeze him and Mark stomps his foot down, as Stacy laughs at the fact that she got to him. Mark and Stacy stay for a little bit longer, that's when Mark tells everybody they are getting ready to go. Everybody gathers outside as they are blowing bubbles and throwing birdseed as the couple climbs into the limo that has already been packed with everything they will need on their vacation to the Virgin Islands. Mark slides into the limo and pulls Stacy down with him; he rolls up the window and immediately pins Stacy down. Mark looks down into her eyes and he sees how much admiration she has for him. Mark kisses her lips gently and the kiss soon turns to a full onslaught of nothing but pure feeling and raw emotion. Mark slips his hands up under her dress and runs his finger just against the inside of her lace panties. Mark can feel her heat soaking through the thin material, Mark about loses him-self and he whispers in her ear.

Mark-"I'm going to make us both members of the high mile club tonight"!

Stacy's mouth drops open as Mark pulls his hand and he helps Stacy sit up, she straightens her dress and they ride in silence to the airport, Stacy resting her head on his shoulder. They did it! They finally got married! They pull up to the airport and the driver loads their entire luggage into the cargo part of the plane. Stacy makes her way up the stairs as she climbs into the cabin part of the plane and is soon joined by mark. Stacy asks where the bedroom is and the flight attendant shows her the way, Stacy thanks her and she strips off all of her clothing, she washes up really quickly and brushes her teeth. She sprays a little body mist on her as she lays spread eagle on the bed waiting for Mark. Mark enters the bedroom and he sees Stacy lying on the bed, playing with herself. Mark quickly closes and locks the door; Mark's tongue takes the place of her fingers. Stacy opens herself up to him more and she places her hand on the back of his head. Stacy brings her legs up as Mark's tongue laps up her pussy juices; Stacy is soon a melting, withering mess on the bed as Mark strips off all of his clothing and joins her on the bed. Instead of shoving in like he usually did, Mark enters her slowly. Letting her feel every inch of his length and girth sink into her, Mark is on top and they locks hands together as Mark is fully all the way in. Stacy brings her legs up toward her body as Mark is making slow, rythimcal movements in and out of her. Stacy can feel the pleasure and the pressure building up inside of her. She usually came fast, but tonight Mark was taking his time, making sure that tonight was all about her. As mark feels her walls contracting around him Stacy comes apart in his arms, screaming, moaning, gasping, and quivering all at the same time. Stacy clings onto Mark her body is coming down off a tremendous high, Mark kisses her lips and they settle down under the covers for the night. It was a long flight they had and Mark was going to make sure that every moment was worth her while. Mark lay looking at her while she was sleeping, running his fingers over the slight scare that was left on her arm. He promised her dad he would protect her with his life and if he had to die saving his beloved he would. He knows Stacy would also take a bullet for him as well. Little did they know that two people had come up with a plan that would test their fate for sure. Mark falls asleep with Stacy's backside facing him. As she stretches she rubs her bottom against his member and Mark automatically responds. Mark forces his member down and falls into a deep sleep right beside the woman he was going to love for the rest of his life!


	8. Chapter 8

Mark and Stacy are on the 3rd day of their vacation and things could not get any better. They have gone scuba diving, walked the beach in the moonlight, mad love on the beach under the moonlight, they had gone out to dinner and while Mark relaxed during the day Stacy went shopping. But she always took her cell phone with her and was never gone for than an hour. She knew this was because Mark wanted to make sure she was safe. Stacy enters their little villa with several bags in her hands, Stacy drops the bags off in bed room and heads to the bathroom her and Mark were just relaxing tonight, they had no major plans. Stacy laughs as she hears Mark snoring, Stacy smirks and she strips off her clothing and climbs in beside Mark. She straddles him as she bends down and kisses his ear, Mark moans in his sleep and he tries to roll over, Stacy smiles as she does the same thing expect this time she trails kisses down his neck, since he is sleeping without a shirt on and just boxers, she trails kisses down his stomach, she feels his muscles quiver as she takes out his cock and puts he mouth on it. Mark's eyes pop open as he looks down at Stacy sucking him off. Mark thrusts up into her mouth as Stacy takes him all the way into her mouth. Mark groans low in his throat as Stacy bobs up and down on his cock; Mark grasps her hair at the back of her neck and begins to fuck her mouth. Stacy feels Mark tense up and she swallows his load, Mark pulls Stacy up as he sets her down on top of his cock that is already hard. Stacy gasps as she beings to move on him, Mark grasps her hips as he is thrusting up into her Mark runs his hands up and cups her breasts Mark sits up and Stacy sets her legs out to the side as Mark and her are grinding together at the same time. Stacy wraps her arms around his neck as both of their passions are mounting, Mark can feels Stacy tighten around his member and she lets go and comes apart in his arms once again, as Stacy releases so does he releasing his seed into her core. Mark lies back on the bed taking Stacy with him.

Stacy-"It never gets old, falling apart in your arms Mark, seems like it gets better every time, each time more intense than the last".

Stacy runs her fingers down his chest; tracing over his tattoos Stacy can remember when he barely had any ink on him at all. She loved Mark the way he was tattoos and all, Mark runs his hands up and down her back as she breaths his scent in deep.

Mark-"I love you more and more each time we are together, I promise that I would give my life for you". And you are right I love it when you fall apart in my arms, every time I see that I can't help but want to make love to you more". And who knows maybe one day we will do what the doctors say is in impossible."

Stacy looks up at Mark and smiles; she longed to give him a child more than anything. She longed to grow big with his seed growing inside of her. She places her hand on her stomach and Mark covers her hand with his. They rest for a little bit and decide to just Stacy in the villa and have dinner tonight, they were due back in the states in four days and they wanted to spend as much time together as possible.

Three Months Later

Three months later the wwe is in Houston Texas, the story line with Kevin and Michelle was still playing out on TV. Somehow Kevin and Mark had gotten Stacy and Michelle to "get along" so they could all function as a faction and not let Stacy and Michelle tear each other apart. Michelle and Stacy laughed about how on screen they hated each other so much but in real life were actually the best of friends. Every since the incident where Stacy and her friends were shot at extra security was placed all around. Stacy always had somebody right beside her just in case somebody decided to actually try something. Stacy was thinking and she couldn't help but wonder if David and Sara had something to do with the shooting. Stacy shakes her head and clears her mind surely David and Sara would not go as far as to try and kill Stacy. Tonight Mark and Kevin had a match and Stacy and Michelle were supposed to come down and distract their tag opponents and help Kevin and Mark win. Stacy and Michelle are dressed alike tonight both of them wearing pink halter tops, Michelle was wearing a skirt that was way to short and Stacy was wearing black leather pants that hugged every curve she had. And both had on hot pink high heeled boots to match their shirts. Kevin and Mark's music hits and they make their way down to the ramp both showing off their tag title belts to the audience who is booing them. Mark and Kevin were taking on Billy and Chuck, Billy and Chuck were supposed to get the upper hand tonight and then Michelle and Stacy were to run down to the ring and distract them and help Kevin and Mark get the win. The Foundation's music hits and both of the men make their way down the ring. Stacy and Michelle are standing in the gorilla position ready to run down to the ring, when Stacy and Michelle are both hit in the head from behind. The camera man sees what has happened and he calls for help, the cameras pan to the backstage area and Kevin and Mark see what is going on, Billy rolls Kevin up for the pin. Mark and Kevin go rushing backstage to see what in the hell just happened. The medics are checking out both of the ladies, each has suffered a slight bump to the head but nothing to serious. Michelle and Stacy both looks up as their spouses come rushing into the room.

Kevin-"What The Fuck Happened"!

Michelle and Stacy-"Both of us have no damn clue"!

Stacy-"We were both standing waiting for the signal to come down to ringside and somebody hit us from behind, so chances are me and her didn't get a look at who hit us, but there were several people who might have".

As Stacy gets the words out of her mouth, there is a knock on the door and one of the security guys enters.

Security Man-"I happened to get a glimpse of who it was and Mark you may not like the sound of this, but it looked like your ex Sara, and the other was a big burly man.

Mark punches his fist through the wall and he goes running out of the room, Stacy runs after him, she jumps in front of him.

Stacy-"Mark, Don't Do anything stupid!"

Mark looks at Stacy like she has lost her mind, he grabs her and picks her up. Stacy wraps her legs around his waist and looks at him.

Mark-"Stacy you are my wife! I promised your dad and myself on the day that we got married that I would do anything to protect you! It doesn't look like I'am doing too good at keeping that promise!

Stacy places her finger on his lips and looks into his intoxicating green eyes, the same eyes that just a couple of years ago mesmerized her. And they still had to same effect on her today as did they those couple of years ago!

Stacy-"Mark you have done what you can for me! This was not your fault! You can't be with me every second every day! I love you Mark and I know that whoever is doing this just wants us to fall apart, but as long as we stand united nobody can defeat us"!

Stacy slides down and grasps his hand in her and brings it to her lips as her fingers circle his gold wedding band, reminding him of the vow both of them took just a couple of weeks ago. Mark and her walk back to the room where Kevin and Michelle are, Michelle is a little shaken up.

Kevin-"Whoever is doing this, doesn't give a shit about who they are hurting, they have already cut Stacy's break, shot at Stacy and her friends and now have attacked her and Michelle from behind. Mark you and Stacy need to come stay with Michelle and myself until all this blows over. Chances are they won't have any idea that yall are at our house.

Stacy goes to disagree but Mark puts his over her mouth and speaks for her.

Mark-"You are right Kevin, despite what Stacy was about to say the people that are most important in our lives are in danger and we can't take their safety lightly.

Stacy licks Mark's hand and he pulls his hand away and wipes it off on his pants. They all bust out laughing, Mark and Stacy would return home tonight grab a couple of items that they needed and would make their way to Kevin and Michelle's who lived about 30 mins away. Mark and Stacy make their way to Mark's truck and climb into. As they are making their way home Stacy can't help but wonder if she should tell Mark what happened a couple of months ago, she decides that she doesn't need to add fuel to Mark's fire so she keeps quiet. When they pull into the drive and get out Stacy gets a text message from an unknown number

Unknown Number-"You Know what to do in order for all this to stop Stacy"

Stacy deletes the messages and heads into the house and packs a couple of overnight bags to take with her. Mark and her on the road in less than 15 mins, Mark looks in the review mirror to make sure they are not being followed which they aren't. As they are driving Stacy gets another text messages from the same number.

Unknow number-"Why aren't you answering Stacy? You know who this is!

As Stacy and Mark pull up into Kevin's drive way Stacy excuses herself and walks away to talk on the phone. She dials David's number and he answers after only the second ring.

David-"Why Stacy I was about to give up on you, but you surprise me everytime. You know babe, I have been thinking should I just come clean and let you know that Mark slept with Sara while you two were broke up. Stacy can feel the rage boiling up inside of her, she looks back to make sure nobody is within hearing distance.

Stacy-"Listen you sorry bastard! I don't know what kind of game you are trying to play but I will have you know something, IT DOES NOT MATTER what Mark did when me and him were split up. And you can tell that bitch Sara to mind her own fucking business and forget about getting Mark back because that is not happening"! David why can't you accept the fact that I have moved on and that I'm happy, what happened with you and Luna?

David-"That bitch cheated on me, and I still can't get the image out of my head of who she was with.

Stacy-"Funny you should mention cheating, because isn't that what you did to me? You broke my heart David! You were cheating the whole time! You haven't changed, why don't you just Leave Me Alone! Leave me and Mark alone! Leave my friends alone and get a life!

David looks at the phone and can't help but love the sound of her voice when she is mad, it was always a turn on for me. He had to admit he did cheat on Stacy, and he was sorry for it. But he always wanted Stacy and before he had the chance to get back with her she had went and got pregnant by that sorry douchebag Mark. David grits his teeth as he thinks about the time when he and Stacy were pregnant; she wasn't that far along just three weeks. It had devastated him and her also, she never told anybody and he didn't know until after he had cheated.

David-"Since we are spilling the beans hear Stacy did you ever happen to tell Mark or any of your friends or family that you were pregnant with my child"?! I bet you forgot about that little secrete didn't you honey? Well I can't forget! And you being the shellfish bitch that you are didn't bother to tell anybody!

Stacy bites back the tears that are threatening to spill from her eyes, yes she did remember that she miscarried it had been the 2nd one for her after her miscarriage with Mark's baby and then that third one with Kevin just put it in Stacy's head that she was never meant to have children of her own. She didn't even mention it to David because she had found out he had cheated. She told him the day he was packing and leaving that she had miscarried. David was furious and stormed out of her house without saying a word and nobody had spoken of it until today.

Stacy-"Yes David I do remember, but you can't tell nobody. I should have told you what happened but I was mad at the time and was not thinking clearly.

David and Stacy talk a little bit more then hang up. David decides then and there to leave Stacy alone and let her Mark be happy together. If that was the one thing he wanted for her it was that. David knew that Sara was upstairs asleep so he packs all his bags and gets in his car and leaves. He leaves no note and doesn't tell Sara he is leaving. This was one battle that he was not going to fight for her, He loved Sara but she only used him to carry out her sick and twisted plan and he wanted no more of it. As David is driving down the highway he can't help but wonder who mad Sara is going to be when she wakes up and finds that she is alone.

Stacy looks at the phone, her and David haven't had a civilized conversation since she didn't know when. She knew that David was done with trying to help Sara so she calls him back.

Stacy-"David you did the right thing, I don't know where you are at or if you have anywhere to go, but me and Mark are not home right now so you can stay at our house. The key is under the floor matt and just make sure that you clean up after yourself. There is plenty of food and things to do. Thank you David for letting me be happy, this is truly the one thing I have always wanted".

David-"Stacy your welcome, I realize that you and Mark were always made for each other. But what you don't realize is how crazy that wack o Sara is! She will stop at nothing until she gets what she wants and in her eyes you are the one stopping her from having true happiness! She doesn't know I have left and I didn't leave her a note or anything to tell her where I was going. I will be changing my number as soon and me and you hang up the phone, Stacy please you guys be careful!

Stacy and David hang up the phone and she walks up the path to Kevin's house and she enters the front door. Everybody is staring at her as they tell she has been crying, she decides that she needs to come clean to Mark. She looks up at him and nods her head toward the bedroom, Mark follows her and she shuts the door, nervous as hell to reveal to him what she already knows. David and Mark had gotten along for the most part but Stacy had a feeling he might not take this news to well.


	9. Chapter 9

Stacy leads Mark into the bedroom and she closes the door behind her, she knew Mark was famous for his temper, she just prayed that he would she why she did what she did. Stacy sits on the bed and she has her head down, Mark sits beside her and he puts his fingers under her chin lifting her face so he can look into her eyes. Looking into Stacy's eyes was like looking into her soul, you could always tell something was wrong by the look in her eyes.

Stacy-"I don't know how I'am going to break this to you, but I know who cut my break lines. And I know who was the shooter that shot at me and the girls after we got done with the fitting for our dresses, It was David Health Mark.

Mark can feel his heartbeat jump, he couldn't believe Stacy would hide something like this from him especially when her life and the life of her loved ones her at steak.

Stacy-"And you remember when we broke up? Well the day I found out that David was cheating on me, I had miscarried for the 2nd time. I never told anybody not even David.

Mark wanted to grab her up and shake her, but he knew why she did it. He knew he had a temper and there ain't no telling how he would have reacted had he known it was David. Stacy looks up at Mark and she can see the emotions playing on his face. Stacy runs her fingers down his cheek and he leans into her palm, he kisses her hand and pulls Stacy into his embrace.

Stacy-"That isn't the only thing Mark, he told me who he was helping do this…. It is your ex Sara. She wants the one thing I have and that is you. He is staying at our house; he left because he didn't want to hurt anybody anymore. He left no note and didn't tell her he was leaving, but he warns me and said that she is crazy because you don't want her back anymore".

Mark pushes Stacy away and stands up from the bed looking down at her. He knew his bitch of an ex was up to no good! Mark storms out of the room with Stacy looking at his retreating backside. Stacy gets up to go after him but he pushes her away causing her to fall to the floor. Mark had to get some air, he had to breathe! He would be damned if Sara got away with anything!

Michelle had gone to bed shortly after mark and Stacy had arrived, Kevin being the good friend wanted to make sure everything was alright. He comes into the foyer and sees Stacy on the floor a heaping mess of tears with Mark nowhere to be seen. Kevin gathers Stacy into his arm and carries her to the kitchen, he fixes a pot of coffee he knew they were all in for a long night.

Kevin-"What just happened? I know that yall were talking but where in the hell is Mark!

Stacy goes on to explain to Kevin what she had just told Mark; Kevin could not believe his ears! He knew that bastard David was up to no good. Kevin pours Stacy a cup of coffee, and fixes it with cream and sugar. Kevin sits in the chair beside her and holds her while she cries. Kevin had a lot of love for Stacy and he knew that whatever Mark had found out had to divesting to him.

Kevin-"Mark will be back Stacy, you know how is temper is I bet you he is trying to figure out where Sara lives. He loves you Stacy, yall are married now and he doesn't want anybody else. He was forgotten about the past he only wants a future with you.

Stacy looks up at Kevin, she had loved this man at one time. But as time wore on they had a mutal respect for each other and on top of that, her and Michelle had become best friends. Stacy was always able to count on Kevin and Michelle for anything. Michelle who had woken up after all the noise walks into the kitchen. She goes and gives Stacy a hug and sits down at the kitchen table also. Michelle didn't ask any questions she just knew that Stacy needed support right now. All three of them stayed up until 4am, and Mark still not returned home, Stacy didn't go to bed that night, she fell asleep on the couch in the living room hoping that Mark would arrive. Mark got home around 5am, that morning. He had drove for hours looking for where he thought Sara might be staying, but he didn't have any luck. He had to talk to David and hopefully Stacy would be able to get some information out of him. Mark walks in and sees Stacy sleeping on the couch and his heart breaks. He never meant to hurt he, and if Vince found out he was a dead man. Mark gathers Stacy into his arms and he lays back down on the couch with her in his arms. Mark brushes her hair out of her face and kisses her cheek, she stirs a little in her sleep but she doesn't wake up. Mark covers both of them in a blanket and he soon fells his eyes growing heavy. When Stacy wakes up the next morning, she smiles Mark had come home she thought he had walked out of her life for good. Stacy stretches and moans as she fells Mark's arm tighten around her waist, He was notorious for keeping her in bed all day.

Mark-"Stacy, I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean to make you fall. Baby please forgive me! I just lost it, I don't want anybody to hurt you and I promise that I will find Sara and this shit will stop!

Stacy turns to Mark and she kisses his lips, she places her head on his shoulder and they just relax in each other's arms. That is until Stacy's cell phone starts ringing she grabs it and answers.

Stacy-"Hello"

David-"Hey, I just called to see how you were doing? And I called to tell you that Sara is furious! She is crazy Stacy; she keeps emailing me telling me that she will kill you on her own that she doesn't need any help!

Stacy's face goes pale as mark, grabs the phone from her and he talks to David. Stacy doesn't know what is said Mark walked out of the room. Stacy sits back down on the couch and covers herself in the blanket. Mark walks back into the room ten mins later; he lays the cell phone down and looks at Stacy.

Mark-"Well I found out where Sara is, but we are going to make a trip down to see office Morris, I'm sure that he would be more than glad to help us out."

Stacy heads upstairs and takes a long shower, she dresses and blow dries her hair and slips on a pair of jeans and a pink shirt. Mark jumped in right after her, as Mark comes out of the shower Stacy smiles. This was the man of her life and she couldn't bare if anything happened to him. Stacy and Mark get into his truck and head to the police station. Officer Morris greets them warmly asking what he can do for them. Mark goes on to explain what has happened in the last couple of weeks and then address the issue with Sara. Office Morris writes everything down and then walks out of his office for about 15 mins. He comes back and he sits down in front of them, he sees the worried expression on both of there faces and as an officer he had a vow the day he got his job that he serve and protect with dignity and honor.

Office Morris-"Stacy I don't know why you didn't tell us about this whole situation sooner, we could have clipped it in the ass then, but better late than never. The only thing we can do at this point is to Make sure we have you with police protection at all times, the last address we have for Sara is wrong and we currently do not know where she lives, but a man named David called early this morning and said he had some information he could give us. He gave us the location of where Sara is staying at, but until she makes a move there is really nothing we can do".

Mark-"I understand that office, but what I'm trying to figure out is how we can catch her in the act. She is crazy and I don't even want to imagine how she is going to act now that the police are involved. But I will do whatever I have to do to make sure my wife is safe!

Office Morris looks at Mark; he understands what the man is going through. Somebody had threatened his family at one point in time and he almost lost it. Office Morris gets back on the phone with David and asks him if he can wear a wiretap and go talk to Sara. David agrees and they see up a time and date to meet up. Stacy didn't realize that a lot of people loved her and they would do anything to protect her. The officer shakes hands with Mark and Stacy and tells them to be safe and they leave the police station. As soon as Mark and her are outside he grabs her up into his arms, he lifts her up face level with him. Stacy can see the worry etched on his face, Mark turns his face away as a tear slides down his cheek, and Stacy wipes the tear from his eye and kisses the place where the tear was at. Stacy wraps her arms around him and they just cling to each other for a moment. Nothing else mattered in the world to him accept making sure his wife was safe. Stacy wraps her arms around him and they stand there holding onto each other they depended on each other in so many ways. They get into the truck and make their way back to Kevin's house, Mark grabs Stacy's hand and squeezes it, Stacy circles her fingers around his gold wedding band, when they took those vows they meant them. Mark pulls his truck into the drive way and they see Kevin and David standing out front talking. Mark can't get out of the truck fast enough but Stacy holds off a second letting the guys talk.

David-"Tomorrow is the day I go over to Sara's with the wiretap, I didn't mean to hurt Stacy but Sara has this way of persuading you to do things and you can't understand why"

Mark-"Believe me man I know! I was with the bitch for 3 years. And she does have a very charming way. I have to admit David, when Stacy told me it was you who cut her breaks and shot at her, I wanted to pound your face in, but then she told me that you walked away from Sara and I need to say thank you for giving Office Morris the information that you did, without you this case wouldn't be going anywhere.

Kevin-"Guys we all owe it to Stacy to protect her, she has touched all of our lives in one way or another. But Mark she really depends on you, you are the source of her strength there is no Stacy Calaway with Mark Calaway. David, you pissed off a lot of people when you went after Stacy, just answer me this one simple question…why?!

David looks at Kevin and then looks at Mark, he had to admit to himself he was jealous of what Mark and Stacy had, and even though she did hide the miscarriage from him a part of him still loved her.

David-"Well, when me and Stacy were dating and she found out I was cheating on her. She called it off, and right after that she got back with you Mark. I was still pissed off that she hid the miscarriage from me, and I was jealous of what you and she have. I have always wanted that, and when I found Luna I thought she was the one, but turns out she wasn't the one. Then Sara approached me during a backstage segment of Smackdown, she told me not to tell anybody that she was there that it would cause a lot of drama. She knew that I and Stacy had been together and she played my emotions for her own sick, twisted shellfish ways. If I could take it all back, I would have never gotten involved with Sara.

Kevin-"Well, at least you are doing the right thing now, and we are glad that you got away from Sara stay far away from her, I just wonder if Officer Morris will let us tag along so we can hear for ourselves admit that Sara had something to do with all of this"!

Stacy is getting out of the truck and approaching the front porch where the guys are talking when her cell phone goes off.

Stacy-"Hello"

Trish-"Hey girl long time no talk! I was just wanting to see what you are up too, I have a couple of days off from work and wanted to see if you were home.

Stacy fills Stacy in on what has been going on, Trish was furious at Stacy for not telling her what had been going on and was also thankful that Stacy was safe, she gives Trish Kevin's address and Trish tells her to expect her in about a day or two. Both of them hang up and Stacy walks up and stands beside Mark.

All three guys look at her, Stacy blushes she never did like it when people stared at her. Mark kisses her on the lips and they all head inside seeing as it had started raining. The guys go into the game where where they want to play some pool. Stacy fills a metal bucket full of ice and beer and takes it to the guys along with some snacks. Stacy goes upstairs to find Michelle, who is sound asleep on her bed. Stacy takes a running leap and jumps onto the bed, scaring the hell out of Michelle who jumps up looking ready to fight.

Michelle-"Girl you scared the shit out of me! What did the police tell you?

Stacy-"They really didn't have a lot of information to go on but David had called shortly before we got there and told them where Sara was located and even volunteered to wear a wiretap for us.

Michelle-"That is great! I hope that bitch gets what is fucking coming to her!

Stacy and Michelle head downstairs to see what the guys are up too, Kevin and David have just finished up their first game of pool and Mark was up. Stacy stands beside Mark as he gets ready to take a shot and she bumps her hip against his causing him to miss the ball and send the black ball into the corner hole. Mark looks at Stacy and she just smiles, he loved it when she smiled she lit up a room with her smile. Mark whispers something in her ear causing her to blush and she quietly sits down beside Michelle on the couch in the game room. Michelle looks at her and questions her as to what Mark said Stacy laughs and tells her she really didn't want to know. Both girls laugh but Stacy had a lot weighing on her mind she had made a decision that she knew none of the people in this room were going to like. Stacy plays it off cool but she knew that she wasn't going to back down from a fight, she was born a McMahon after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Stacy awake early that next morning, Mark was fast asleep, she didn't want to wake him or anybody else in the house. She quickly changed and made her way downstairs, she grabs her keys and quietly sneaks out the front door, she closes it and gets into her car. She backs out of the driveway and punches the address into the gps. She knew Mark would flip shit if he found out what she was doing, but she had too. Stacy was a nervous wreck as she pulls up into the drive way, she pulse is going crazy and she feels like her heart is in her throat. She gets out of her car and walks up to the front door, she had overheard David and the guys talking about where Sara lived so she wrote down the dress. Sometimes the best way to get over your fear was to face them one on one. She rings the door bell, and waits for the Sara to answer the door. As the door opens Sara is shocked to find Stacy standing on the other side, her blood beings to boil, this woman had what she wanted and she was willing to do anything to get Mark back.

Sara-"Well, look at what the cat brought in, I never thought I would see the way that you would leave the loving embrace of your husband and comfort me! I hate you Stacy and I hope you rot in hell! But since you are hear why don't you come on in so we can…..talk.

Sara holds the door open for Stacy and she steps in, Sara can smell the woman's fear and it excited her even more. Sara loved Mark and wanted to work things out with him, but the day that she had met Stacy she knew Mark was putty in her hands. Mark had called it off with her that night and went crawling back to Stacy, and Sara could kill Stacy for that. The bitch always got what she wanted! Sara leads the way into the foyer and tells Stacy to sit down on the couch, when she does Sara slaps her across the fac. Stacy is holding her face as she looks up at Sara and Stacy could tell in the woman's eyes there was no love there at all. Sara kicks Stacy in the stomach spending her sprawling to the floor, Stacy being the McMahon that she is gets up and Stacy face to face with Sara.

Stacy-"Go head, hit me again I know you want too, but you are a fucking coward! What you think that Mark actually wants you back? You think that he would give up what he was with me for a stupid, pathetic bitch like you? Sara you got me all wrong, I'm leaving here today knowing you will never bother me and Mark or any of my friends and family ever again.

Stacy turns to walk away but Sara grabs a crow bar and hits her from behind spending Stacy falling to the floor in a head. Sara lets out an evil laugh as she drags Stacy's limp body to the kitchen and places her in a chair, she ties her hands and feet so that when Stacy comes too she can't move. Sara had plans for her today and she couldn't wait to see who had been helping her all long and it was not David, he was just used by Sara to get to Mark. But David was a pussy and backed out on her at the last second. As Stacy comes to there is a huge throbbing in her head, but Stacy wasn't going to back down without a fight.

Sara-"I see that you are awake, how did you like that crow bar to head? Beat it feels like your braining is thumping out of your skull.

Sara gets up from where she is sitting and grabs Stacy by the hair and jerks her face up so Stacy is looking her in the eyes. Stacy has tears in her eyes as Sara leans down and kisses Stacy on the lips, Stacy jerks away from Sara. Sara lets out a wicked laugh as a male figure comes into the background, Stacy's eyes adjust to the darkness and she eyes go wide as she sees who is standing there. It was Glen Jacobs, better known as Kane in the wwe and taker's brother on screen. Glen walks into the light and he leans down so that he can look Stacy in the face. He had hated this woman since the day he had meet her, she was the McMahon that everybody loved. All he ever heard Mark talk about was Stacy and he figured that he wanted to try her out for himself. But she never even gave him the time of day, Stacy was a whore in his eyes and you can't turn a whore into a housewife!

Glen-"Why hello there beautiful I guess you are wondering why I'm here. Stacy you have always gotten what you wanted, Mark has always pampered you and treated you like you were a queen. So much so that sometimes he would forget about the plans he had with me. Everything was fine until you came along! So when I saw Sara backstage on Smackdown, I couldn't help but approach her, after all I was the one she was fucking while she was dating Mark, I guess Mark didn't get her rocks off like I do!

Sara and Glen shove their tongues down each other's throats in front of Stacy, Stacy bows her head as Glen runs his hands up and down Sara's body, she wondered if she would ever get to feels Mark's hands on her body like that again. Glen bends down and runs his fingers through Stacy's hair, in truth he had always wanted to be with Stacy, he wondered what she was like. Hell she had been with Mark, Kevin and David. Glen bends down and looks Stacy in the eyes, he runs his fingers down her neck and then goes to breast, but Stacy tries to get away from his prying touch. Glen rips her blouse open exposing Stacy to himself and Sara. Sara then licks Stacy's neck and down between her breasts. Stacy is crying as she tries to get away. Sara pulls away and spits on Stacy as the two of them leave Stacy tied to the chair while Glen takes Sara to the bedroom and they fuck.

Mark wakes up and notices that Stacy is gone, he smiles Stacy always was an early riser. Mark rolls out of bed and slides on his pants and t-shirt and makes his way downstairs. Everybody is already up stirring around, maybe she had already joined them. As he makes his way down the stairs and goes into the kitchen he pours himself a cup of coffee and sits at the kitchen table. Kevin, Michelle, and David comes piling into the kitchen after him all looking for their morning cup of coffee, but Stacy isn't with them. He gets a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Mark-"Have any of yall seen Stacy this morning?

Everybody shakes their heads no as Mark runs out the front door and sees that he car is gone. Mark runs back inside and is tearing the house apart looking for Stacy. He comes back into the kitchen, and then all of a sudden it feels like a ton of bricks is settling on his stomach.

Mark-"I know where she went!

Everybody is already dressed and Mark is on his way out the door, he calls Officer Morris and tells him what is going on and he tells Mark he can have several officers down there in about 20 mins. Mark hangs up the phone and he can't help but wonder what in the world Stacy could be up too!

Sara walks back into the kitchen from the bedroom and sees that Stacy is asleep. She smirks to herself; she had the witch all to herself now! Glen was right behind Sara, Glen grabs the back of Stacy's hair and jerks her awake. Stacy jumps awake, looking into the cold, heartless eyes of a man that Mark always thought of as a real bother. Sara takes a knife and cuts through the tender flesh in Stacy's breast, Stacy groans and lets out a scream as she can feel the blade draw blood. Sara does it again several more times, leaving cuts on Stacy's arms, and thighs and breasts. Sara wanted to make sure that Mark never looked at her the same again.

Glen-"How does that feel Stacy? How does it feel to know that Mark will never look at you the same way again? To know that he will find another sleazy bitch to take up his time, I know Mark he will see all these vicious ugly cuts on her perfect skin and go running away in horror. Mark likes his woman flawless, not scarred up and tore up like you"!

Sara-"I have waited for this day for so long, I thought you would die when I had your break lines cut, but you survived that. And then I thought a gunshot to the head will work too, but the bullet just grazed your arm and didn't do the trick. But I never thought you would have the nerve to show up at my front door. Now I got you right where I want you, Stacy I hope you enjoy what me and Glen have in store for you tonight.

Sara again kisses Stacy on the lips as Glen runs his hands up the inside of Stacy's thigh. Stacy tires to get away but the ropes around her are too tight. Glen undoes the ropes and flings Stacy over his shoulder; he carries her to the touch and tosses her on it. Glen bends down and licks the blood that trailed down between Stacy's breasts. As he goes to suck a nipple into his mouth, Sara stops him. She tells him to save that for later. Sara then drags Stacy from the couch and lets her fall to the floor, Sara then slides her hand into Stacy's pants but Stacy kicks her away and tires to crawl away but Sara knocks her back down. Sara begins to land blows to Stacy's back and neck as Stacy soon passes out in a red haze.

The cops pull into the drive way of the house, with Mark, Kevin, and David following. The cops sneak up to the front door as quite as mice, they hear and see some commotion in the house and hear a woman scream. They bust the front door open and pile in with gums armed, Sara and Glen have shocked look on their faces as the cops arrest the two of them and take them away to the police station. Mark sees Stacy lying on the floor and tears spring to his eyes; He knew why Stacy did this so that the police would have a reason to arrest Sara. Mark covers Stacy up with his jacket and he picks her up Kevin calls 911 as they wait for EMS to arrive Stacy opens her eyes for just a second and sees Mark. She smiles and then passes out again. The EMS arrives and they load Stacy into the back, Mark rides with them. He hands the keys to Kevin and tells him to go let everybody knows what is going on and to meet him back at the hospital. Mark is holding Stacy's hand the whole time praying that she would make it out of this ordeal alive. They arrive at the hospital and they rush Stacy into the emergency room, but tell him to wait until the doctor comes out to see him. Mark would die if anything happened to Stacy; she was the world to him. He could not believe that Glen somebody he had considered his best friend for over 15 years would hurt the one thing that meant the most to him in the world. Mark punches his first against the wall and walks out of the emergency room. Now is about the time that Stacy would offer him a cigarette to calm his nerves. He smiles as the tears freely roll down his face, he didn't cry often but if he lost Stacy he couldn't live without her. Mark is standing outside when Kevin, Michelle, Trish who just got in today, and the whole McMahon family pull up. Mark had promised Vince he would take care of Stacy and he had broken that promise, Mark didn't want Vince to think that he didn't everything in his power to protect Stacy. Vince has a for lone look on his face, Vince surprises Mark by hugging him.

Vince-"I know what you are thinking; you are thinking that I'm going to be mad at you for this happening to Stacy. Mark I know how Stacy is, she does the exact opposite of what we tell her not to do. She did this to prove to you that she can be just as tough as anybody else. Even if it means putting her own life in danger, she wanted to protect you, so she went after Sara herself. She is my baby girl and even though she didn't grow up in the McMahon household she is still a McMahon.

This surprised Mark, ne never knew that, Vince looks at Mark and realizes that he needs to tell Mark everything about Stacy, she might be mad at him for it later but they were married and he deserved the right to know. Vince tells Mark to follow him they walk a distance away from everybody else to have some privacy. Vince looks at Mark and begins to tell him the story of how Stacy was born; this was going to be an interesting night for everybody involved.

Vince-"Stacy is a McMahon yes, she has my blood running through her veins but she isn't Linda's real mom. Stacy's real mom is in South Carolina. She goes to see her mom she loves her real mother but they have grown apart over the years. Stacy was conceived when I had an affair on Linda in 1984, Stacy's mom left that night and I never heard anything from her again. Stacy didn't even know I was her father until she was in her late teen years. She kept begging her mom to tell her who her father was and her mother let it slip one day. Stacy left South Carolina and came and visited me in Connecticut, you should have seen the look on my face!

Vince looks away from Mark and wipes a tear from his eye, he loved Stacy more than anything in this world and it was killing him to have to let all of Stacy's secretes out like this but Mark deserved to know.

Vince-"Stephanie and Shane welcomed Stacy with open arms and so did Linda, she was a little pissed that I didn't tell her she had a step daughter but everything worked out good. That was until Summer found out there was another McMahon, Summer and Stacy have always butted heads. Yes Summer did grow up in South Carolina and they did wrestle together. Summer is my niece I love her too but man she can be an outright diva sometimes! Stacy was made at Summer for a while because Summer knew Stacy was a McMahon and she had never even mentioned it to Stacy. Summer and her family would take vacations to Connecticut but would never tell Stacy. So Summer trained Stacy in wrestling and played everything off until they signed their contracts with the company. That is when all hell broke loose! Summer and Stacy didn't talk for months, until she had to get away at the cabin she knows that she can count on Summer for anything and vice versa but as far as an everyday relationship no, that is why Summer was not at the wedding."

Mark looks at Vince and can't help but feel sorry for him his family had suffered a lot because of two stubborn, hardheaded women. Mark had a new found respect for Stacy she really did bust her ass to make it into this business. Mark takes a deep breath in as the nurse walks out of the door looking for him, Mark rushes to the nurse and she tells him to follow her. Everybody takes a seat in the waiting area and let's Mark be the first to go back and see her. Mark can feel his heart beating in his chest, and he prays everything will be alright!


	11. Chapter 13

Mark and Stacy have just celebrated their two year wedding anniversary and they couldn't be any happier. Stacy had made her return to the ring and for the first time since joining with Kevin and Mark they were cheering for her. Stacy and Mark had taken some personal days off, wanting to spend their anniversary together. They didn't go anywhere special just home to Houston, Mark was lying awake just watching her sleep, and she looked beautiful even when she was sleeping. Stacy moans in her sleep, and has a panicked look on her face. Stacy still had nightmares of what happened to do with Sara and Glen, Mark did his best to try and confront her. Mark pulls her closers to him and kisses her neck; Stacy leans back against him in her sleep. She relaxes in her sleep again letting him know the nightmare was done, Stacy slowly opens her eyes, she can feel his hardness pressing into her. Stacy rolls over and she kisses him. It had been two years since the attack and she still looked over her shoulder but with a man like Mark Calaway beside you, you really didn't have anything to fear. Mark sits up and he cradles Stacy in his arms. Mark lifts Stacy up so she is sitting in his lap; he runs his hands down her back and cups her bottom. Which is still sore from the spanking he gave her last night, she mouthed off to him. Mark smiles as he remembers the look on her face when he told her he was fixen to tan her hide.

Mark-"Happy Anniversary Baby"!

Stacy smiles as she grabs him by the collar of his shirt and pulls him in for a long, deep kiss. Even after being together for this long, Mark still longed for and needed her. Stacy felt the same way; her life would be nothing without Mark. Stacy slides out of her sleeping shirt and panties and she slides Mark's clothes off, wanting to feel his skin on her skin. It started out slow today but Mark soon picked up the pace. A smirk forms on Mark's face, they had done it in every room of the house expect for the balcony, Mark grabs her hand and tells her to bend over the rail. Stacy looks at him like he has lost his mind, she goes to say no but he slides his stiff cock into her soft wet waiting folds and Stacy grabs a hold of the rail to keep from falling. Stacy moans and she leans back against him, letting him slide even deeper into her pussy. Even though Mark was a good two heads taller than her, they still managed to have the most amazing sex. Mark's hands reach around and begin to massage her breasts pulling at her nipples making them hard. Stacy groans and she moves her hips against his as she can feel her climax coming, as Stacy screams and shakes out her pleasure Mark finds his own release and relaxes against Stacy.

Stacy-"I love you Mark Calaway, thanking you for being the husband you have been to me. We have been through a lot and I know that if it was not meant to be we would have gone our separate ways a long time ago. Stacy reaches up on her tip toes and trails kisses down from his noise, to his neck, down to his nipple and then heads down south and slowly takes him all the way into her mouth. Mark smiles knowing that Stacy was doing this to show off, when they had first met she had been scared to give him oral, he wasn't no small man when it came to his manhood, he was well endowed. Stacy sucks the tip into her mouth and then swirls her tongue around the tip, as she moves down and then licks his balls. Stacy then travels back up and then takes him into her mouth again.

Mark-"Enough Stacy, I want to be inside of you again".

Stacy looks up and she winks at Mark, but counties to suck his dick, Mark grabs the back of Stacy's head as he shoots his hot seed down her throat. Mark can't believe she swallowed his load, Stacy looks at Mark and laughs and then walks into the bedroom leaving Mark with mouth hanging open. Mark collects himself and finds her in the shower. He joins her, he washes her hair and her body and she does the same for him, he can feel himself getting hard again he grins to himself two could play that game. He gets on his knees and runs his tongue on Stacy's folds. Stacy's knees buckle under her but Mark places his hand on her back and steadies her. Mark slides two fingers inside of her while sucking on her clit, Stacy grabs her hair and holds him there. She knew what Mark was doing; he was paying her back for the little stunt she pulled on the balcony. Stacy tries to push Mark away but he counties to torture her with his fingers and his tongue. Stacy screams as she goes slack against Mark, panting trying to catch her breath but Mark is not finished with her yet. He picks her up and pushes her against the wall, sliding his cock into her already throbbing pussy, Mark can feel her walls tighten around him and he is lost. Mark pumps into Stacy as she grabs his hair and gives it a tug, while she kisses his lips and then sucks on her ear lobe. Stacy slides up and down on his cock as she locks her legs around his waist making sure he doesn't go anywhere. The passion that the two of them shared still had not died down, Mark sucks a perky nipple into his mouth and pinches the other one and Stacy cums that instant. Stacy laughs as they climb out of the shower and dry off they were heading into two tonight and she couldn't wait she loved being at home with him but she also loved showing her man off. As they were getting ready to head out the door the doorbell rings Stacy grabs it and is surprised to see a police officer standing at the door.

Stacy-"Can I help you sir"?

Office-"Does a Mark Calaway live here"?

Stacy-"Yes sir, come on in."

Stacy leads the office into the kitchen and hollers for Mark to come downstairs, he does and he is just as shocked as Stacy was to see the office in his kitchen.

Office-"The reason I'm out here today is to sever Mr. Calaway with some legal papers, there is a woman named Jennifer Kanns who is claiming that Mark is the father of her baby but he hasn't paid child support in two years. I don't any more details other than she said that while your wife was in the hospital with a coma you and she had a sexual relationship with each other during that time. I don't know how much truth there is to this story but looking at Ms. Kanns record history she isn't much of a reliable source. The officer hands Mark the package that he brought with him and he excuses himself. Stacy shows him to the door and tells him to have a good night, he looks at Stacy and he can see the pain in her eyes.

Officer-"I know that we have meet before Mrs. Calaway and I have seen the way your husband looks at you, there is no doubt in my mind that this woman is lying either that or somebody is putting her up to this, but I would stand by your husband if I were you"

Stacy thanks the officer and she closes the door and sinks to the floor. Just when everything was looking great for her and Mark somebody had to go and tries to ruin it for them! Stacy knows that after they been through he would never hurt her, but then again she was in a coma for four months and had no clue what went on. Mark walks into the foyer and sees Stacy on the floor, he bends down and wraps her in his arms and cries with her. Mark wasn't too much of an emotional person but he was sick and tired and people trying to ruin him and Stacy's life together. He was going to hire the best lawyer that Houston had and he was going to make sure this woman paid dearly. Mark rocks Stacy as he picks her up and carries her out to the truck. Stacy looks at him and he places his finger over her lips, telling her it a surprise. Mark gets behind the wheel and he drives toward a place that is familiar to Stacy, it was there old make out stop when they first starting dating. Stacy can't help but laugh he and Mark came to this spot often sometimes more than twice a week. It gave them a chance to escape from reality and stay in their own world for a little bit. Mark parks the truck and turns on the radio a song by Jason Aldean is playing called "Night Train" it had fast become one of Mark's favorites. Stacy leans back in her seat as she lets the song wash over her. She loved Mark and this time she was going to stand behind him 100 percent. Nobody was going to come between them ever again!

"Night Train"

I've been thinkin' bout you all day baby

waitin' on that sun to go down

whatcha say I pick you up after work

slide over, well slip out to the outskirts of town

got a blanket and a fifth of comfort

a little something to knock off the edge

it's supposed to get a little cool tonight

looks like I'm gonna have to hold you tight... yeah

[Chorus:]

Bout a mile off old mill road

in that spot nobody knows

park the truck and we take off running

hurry up, girl I hear it coming

got a moon and a billion stars

sound of steel and old box cars

the thought of you is driving me insane

come on baby lets go listen to the night train

yeah I hope its gonna be a long one

if were lucky its moving slow

wouldn't mind if it lasted all night

lying next to you on that hillside lets go

Bout a mile off old mill road

In that spot nobody knows

Park the truck and we take off running

Hurry up girl, I hear it coming

Got a moon and a billion stars

Sound of steel and old box cars

The thought of you is driving me insane

Come on baby lets go listen to the night train

Let's go listen to the night train

As the song ends Mark opens the door for her and he has a blanket and a basket in his hands, Stacy smiles as the memories come flooding back to her. She may have lost her virginity to him in his hotel room but the night we taught her about oral sex was a night quite like this one. Stacy and Mark had been dating about 2 months when he brought her to his favorite spot; Stacy had teased him and asked how many women he had really brought to his "favorite spot" The frown on Mark's face makes her take the words back as soon as they are out of her mouth. Mark pulls her against him and crushes his lips to hers in a kiss unlike any other. The passion and the energy he put into the kiss set Stacy's body on fire.

Mark-"You are the only woman that I have ever thought about bringing hear Stacy".

Stacy smiles as Mark lays down the blanket and the basket down, Mark takes Stacy with him as they sink onto the blanket and he can feel her heat radiating from her body. He wanted her hear and now and he didn't care if anything even saw them, she was his plain and simple. Mark unzips his pants and instructs Stacy on what to do. She had given him head the first night they were together but Stacy had convinced herself that she sucked at it. She thought because she was a virgin that she had given him a "virgin" blowjob, Mark had enjoyed it he didn't see why Stacy was complaining. Mark stands up and Stacy is on her knees as she takes his massive member into her hands with Mark instructing her the whole way. The blush that creeps over Stacy's body is making it even harder for Mark to concentrate, Stacy is a quick learner and she soon has Mark eating out of the palm of her hand as for the 2nd time that night she had sucked him off, she didn't swallow but she would in due time. Stacy was embarrassed to do it in the middle of the field but Mark brought a side in her that she loved. As Stacy's memories are brought back to the present she can't help but wonder why this woman would wait two years to tell Mark he had a kid, if the kid was really even Mark's to begin with. Stacy knew that this was going to be a long drawn out process but Stacy loved Mark and he loved her. There was no changing that and Stacy was bound to bring this woman down. She would not let a jealous, obsessive little bitch win her man. Stacy had changed several things over the years and one was her I don't take shit type of attitude which thanks the McMahon blood running through her veins they would win this case and this woman would be make to look like a fool!


	12. Chapter 11

Summer is making her way to the hospital, Stephanie had just called her and told her what happened to Stacy. NO matter the two of them had been through in the past Stacy was still her family! Summer is trying to hold back her tears, she never wanted anything bad to happen to Stacy and couldn't understand why people just didn't leave her and Mark alone! Summer remembers the day when she found out that Stacy was a McMahon it turned everybody's lives upside down. Stacy's mom starting drinking and doing pills and Stacy was trying to finish high school.

1994

Stacy-"I can't believe my mom would fucking hide the identity of my real father from me after all these years"! I have been begging that woman since I was fucking 8 years old to know who my father is, and then she drops a damn bombshell on me by telling me my dad is the one and only Vince McMahon!

Summer had already known her secrete, but Stacy had promised Stacy's mom that she would not tell Stacy the truth. It killed Summer every day to know that Stacy was in pain wondering where her father was it. She had so many questions to ask him, but all the answers she needed to know where with her mother. Stacy and Summer had been wrestling the Indy circuit for a couple of months now and word was getting around at good the two of them played off of each other.

Summer-"Stacy, I got something to tell you but I won't you to promise me that you won't get mad or lash out at me".

Stacy-"Summer we are the best of friends and sure we get mad and fuss and fight but you have always been here for me and I couldn't ask for a better friend, hell you might as well be my sister!

Summer-"I have known this whole time who your real father is, but your mom made me promise that I would not tell you, she said that you would leave forever if you found out who your real father is"!

Stacy takes a second to let all this information process through her brain, Stacy can feel her blood pressure shot up, how could somebody who was supposedly your best friend lie to you for so long! Summer goes to hug Stacy but Stacy pushes her away, as the tears comes flowing down her face.

Stacy-"Don't touch me! You are supposed to be my best friend but yet you knew this whole time that Vince was my father and you never thought that I might like to know! I can't believe you would do this! And you know how my other is she has never cared about me, the only thing she ever wanted was the check that my absent father would send her every month!

Stacy runs out of the room and gets into her car and takes off, Stacy didn't know where she was going but she had to get away. She didn't want to go home and face her mother which would only make matters worse. Stacy lets the tears flow as she heads toward Table Rock, where she could hike and get all of her anger out of her. It was 4 hours later that Summer gets a call on her cell phone, she doesn't recognize the number but she answers anyway.

Summer-"Hello"

Summer-"Stacy where in the hell is you at"!

Summer's eyes go wide; she had been waiting to hear from Stacy all day! And when she got the call Summer jumps out of bed, and throws on some clothes grabs her car keys and heads to where Stacy said she was located at. Stacy was a nervous wreck by the time Summer pulled up beside her, her car had run out of gas before she was about to head into town and it had started pouring rain not even five minutes after she had started walking to the gas station. So Stacy decided to call Summer to see if she would come and pick her up. Several people had stopped and asked her if she needed a ride but she told them she had somebody coming. Summer grabs Stacy's hand and tells her everything is going to be ok!

Stacy-"I don't understand my mom! This is somebody I love and trust and she has just completely proved to be the opposite of what a true mother is.

Summer-"I think your mom has a lot of explaining to do, but from what she told me. After she convinced you she never told Vince that she was pregnant she just up and left without saying one word. The checks that she gets are not from Vince but from the man who raised you. Your mom played you off as his child knowing the whole time Vince was really your father.

Stacy shakes her head, she can't even bring her mind around this whole lie that her mom has brought her up in. Stacy can feel the tears welling up in her eyes again but she holds them at bay, and turns to face Summer.

Stacy-"I'm so sorry that I acted that way Summer, it just shocked me. Have you seen my father?

Summer looks at Stacy and nods her head; Stacy goes on to tell her how she wants to meet her father. They arrive back at Summer's house and Summer givers Stacy all the information she needs on how to contact Vince. Summer knew she was doing the right thing, little did Summer know that this would strain her relationship with Summer more than ever.

Two weeks later

Stacy is on a plane making her way to see her dad Vince McMahon for the first time ever in her life. Stacy is biting her nails as her nerves are getting the best of her. As soon as summer had given her the information Stacy had contacted Vince. Little did Stacy know that Vince had a feeling that this would be coming, considering Summer kept him informed on everything that was going on where Stacy was concerned. Stacy's plane lands in Connecticut and she goes and is fixen to rent a car from but somebody taps her on the shoulder and she turns around.

Limo Driver-"Excuse me Miss, but are you Stacy?

Stacy-"Yes Sir I 'am

Limo Driver-"Follow me please"

The man takes her bag and she follows him outside and puts her luggage into the limo, Stacy can't believe that she is actually going to riding around in a Limo! The driver opens the door for her and she slides in. Stacy relaxes against the cool interior of the car as they Limo sets out toward her estranged father's house. Vince is a nervous wreck waiting for Stacy to arrive, he has never met his daughter before but according to Summer she was beautiful and had a lot of the McMahon family traits. Linda couldn't help but wonder what this kid looked like, and why did Stacy's mother not tell Vince he had a baby? Linda walks up to Vince and she hugs him, she loved her husband he had done some bad things in the past but they had overcome thing that was meant to tear them apart.

Linda-"Vince, it is going to be ok, no matter what happens! Who knows Vince maybe will Stacy will end up staying with us, we don't know at this point but she should be arriving any minute now.

Just as Linda gets those words out of her mouth, they hear the limo pull up; both Vince and Linda take a deep breath and head for the door. Stephanie and Shane are a little nervous about meeting their sister; they had been use to the two of them only and Summer every now and then. But Stephanie didn't want the girl to be scared or think that they hated her so Stephanie decided from that moment on to open her arms to her. Stacy's hands are shaking as she climbs out of the limo and her mouth falls open at the sight of the house in front of her. Stacy had never seen anything as huge as this house, her mom was always in and out of apartments and trailers never a house they could call home. Stacy goes to grab her luggage but the man tells her he has got it and to go on ahead. Stacy climbs the steps and pushes the doorbell. When Vince and Linda open the door they can't but see the resemblance that she has to Stephanie. But Stacy had natural curly hair, was only 5'3, and had brown eyes verses Stephanie's blue eyes. Vince doesn't say anything but grabs Stacy into a hug and she begins to cry, Linda takes the girl by the hand and leads her into the living room where Stephanie and Shane are sitting, the two look at Stacy and they also embrace her. Many things had been thrown at the McMahon family but they were a unit and they stood together with everything they did. Stacy wipes the tears from her eyes, she had decided then and there that she would not be returning to South Carolina expect to see Summer who was still her wrestling trainer.

Stacy-"It is so nice to actually meet yall, I know this seems a little strange but believe me when I found out who my father was I decided that I needed to know for myself what happened between him and my mom all those years ago. My mom has told me very little of her life before I came into the picture, so it makes me wonder is she really telling the truth at all?

Vince looks at Linda and his other two children and he nods his head and they already know what he is asking of them so they get up and leave the living room. Stacy is alone with her father and she can see that there are a million emotions playing on his face. He don't see how Summer kept the secrete this long, but Stacy was about to find out the truth to everything Summer might get mad at him but the girl had been cheated her whole life out of things and since she was his daughter he was going to change that starting today. Vince takes the girl by the hand and leads her to the couch; he is pacing back and forth trying to figure out how to even get such a conversation started.

Stacy-"Vince….I mean dad if its ok to call you that, I want to everything that happened between you and my mother before I was born. Everything! Don't hide anything from me, she has already done enough hiding from me. She until this day still doesn't want to tell me anything about her past, I don't know if she is ashamed or she just doesn't want me prying.

Vince tells Stacy to hang on a second and he leaves the room, he returns about 10 minutes later with a shoe box, he places the box in her hands and he tells her to open the box. Tears spring to her eyes as she pictures of her mom and herself from when she was first born. Pictures of Stacy growing up through the years, she looks up at her dad wondering where he got these pictures from, mom never bothered even letting him know he had a daughter.

Vince-"Summer had done a great job of keeping me informed of how you have been doing. But before you get mad at Summer, let me explain how Summer is even involved. Summer is a McMahon by blood, she is my sister's little girl, but they didn't like it up here so they all packed up and moved down to South Carolina. Summer kind of figured out that you were my daughter just by your looks and your attitude alone. So Summer did a little digging and just flat out asked your mother the truth. Your mother denied it at first, but after Summer approached her several times your mom finally told her the truth. Summer didn't want to tell you until after she came to me first.

Stacy remembers when her and Summer were sharing baby pictures, she also remembers letting Summer have some of those pictures but she never thought of anything about it until now. She had been sending pictures of her to Vince this whole time. Stacy can't help but be mad at Summer for keeping this from her for so long. Stacy knew how Stacy's mom was and yet she just held out on her. As Stacy counties to go through the box she sees pictures of her mom and Vince together from when they were just a little bit older than her.

Vince-"Your mom and I met right before me and Linda got married, she was the love of my life, I would have done anything for your mother, Our families were the best of friends since we were 7 years old. I had a crush on your mother from the first time I met her. Then we hit our teens years and the hormones were raging, your mom came to me one night crying. Her had hit her and she didn't know how to handle it. I wanted to confront your father, but she told me to leave it be. We professed our love for each other that night, and we made love. I met Linda and fell in love with her I loved your mother but there was something about Linda. Your mom and I still saw each other, and then I and Linda got married. Your mom disappeared for a while, and I had so much guilt built up inside of me, I was sure it was because of me. Stephanie was four years old and Shane was two when your mother returned, and it was like she had never left. Then she left for good, I tracked her for over a year but she made sure that I didn't know where she had moved too. Then my sister and her family moved down to South Carolina and you and Summer just happened to become best friends. In fact when Summer first brought you over to see her parents, my sister knew that you were my kid.

Stacy has tears in her eyes, her mom had been drinking herself into a stupor ever since. Stacy could sort of see why her mom didn't tell Vince but that was no reason to hide that from her own daughter. The man who had raised her wasn't even her real father! He was good to Stacy but he and her mom just could not get along! So he left, my heart broke to see him drive away. Stacy looks at Vince and she bursts into tears, he hugs her and holds onto her. Letting a life time of pain go, Vince goes and grabs her bottle of water and hands it too her. Stacy takes a couple of drinks and then sets it on the coffee table. By that point Stacy's mom had been blowing up her cell phone, so she decides to answer it.

Mom-"Where in the hell are you at Stacy!

Stacy-"Mom, I'm in Connecticut, I found out who my real father is and I have decided to stay up here for a while. I love you mom, but you have taken away so much from my life and I'm putting my foot down. I will be sending you some money to help take care of yourself. But until you can stop drinking and popping pills I will be staying with my dad.

Stacy can hear her mom start to cry, this was a method that her mom used often to try and get Stacy to do what she wanted. Stacy fell for it at first, but as she got older she learned how her mom was. Stacy rolls her eyes and explains to her mom why she is doing this. Maybe if Stacy stayed away for a little bit her mom would see the error of her ways and straighten up.

Mom-"Baby girl I'm so sorry! I should have told you a long time ago that Vince was your father but I could not bring myself to do it. I had made its own my own so far and I didn't need his money or his help in raising you. So I kept it from him and from you because I thought I was protecting you but Vince is a good man and I just want what is best for you Stacy.

Stacy talks to her mom for a few more minutes and then hangs up the phone. Stacy wipes the tears from her eyes and she walks back into the living room. Stephanie takes her by the arm and leads her upstairs to show her the guest room. Stephanie and she looks so much a like it's not even funny. Stephanie always wanted a little sister.

Stephanie-"I know that this is all new for all of us involved but I promise that the rest of us are just as nervous as you are. Do you know what my dad does for a living?

Stacy shakes her head and Stephanie yells for Shane. Shane brings in several video tapes and they show her the business that Vince is running. Stacy's eyes go wide, her dad was known the whole world over, Stacy looks at Shane and Stephanie and she just can't believe that she has a brother and sister that she never knew about. Stacy smiles, she was glad that her and Summer had become friends but the two of them had a lot of talking to do when she returned to South Carolina!


	13. Chapter 12

Stacy had returned to South Carolina just a couple of days ago and she had yet to face Summer. She didn't really know how to address the whole situation. Stacy calls up Summer and tells her to meet her for lunch at Applebee's. That was their favorite place to go together; they were always at Applebee's. Stacy was already at the restaurant waiting for Summer to arrive. Stacy is a bundle of nerves; she had a good time with her father and getting to know Linda, Stephanie, and Shane. Linda treated her no different than she did her own kids. Summer walks into the restaurant and takes a seat at the table with Stacy. Vince had called her and told her everything, Summer had to admit she was a bit jealous of Stacy, the girl had just meet her father and yet they acted like they see each other all the time. Vince and Linda treated her good but Stacy always got what she wanted.

Summer-"I know why you wanted to meet for lunch, Vince told me everything, I'm happy for you Stacy. You deserve to be happy after all that your mother has put you through".

Stacy-"Thank you, but there are a couple of things that we need to talk about before things can return to normal". Summer, I just don't understand why you kept the fact that you were related to me for so long. Now that I think about it, I noticed that we shared some of the same ways and stuff I just never brought it to your attention. Summer I'm very disappointed in, I don't understand why you think things always go my way, when I have always had to fight for what I have.

Summer-"My own Uncle does not treat me as good as he does you Stacy, He has known me his whole life and he still acts as if I'm nothing to him. You go and see him once and he acts like he has known you for years! Don't hate me for feeling this way.

Stacy-"Don't be mad at me Summer, I can't help it if you won't me to back off from seeing my dad and Linda then I will, all you have to do is tell me. But I won't stop having a relationship with them just because you are a little jealous.

Summer-"Stacy just shut up! This is not about you! You always make things about you! You have to be the centers of attention don't you! Well I never asked you to stop seeing your dad and Linda did I, Stacy when are you going to learn that the world does not revolve around you!"

Stacy-"I don't think the world revolves around me! I don't know where you are going with this conversation but I don't like it! You need to calm down and realize that our friendship goes beyond that. I'm not mad but I just can't fathom being related to somebody but yet never telling them so.

Summer hangs her head down and just sighs, Stacy didn't get it! Summer had been the one that Vince turned to when he found out that Stacy was his daughter. Summer was the one who had to let him know everything about her. Summer did it because she loved her family and also because she thought of Stacy as a sister.

Summer-"are you going to start back with your wrestling training"?

Stacy nods her head yes and Summer tells her to meet her at the gym after school tomorrow. Summer and Stacy both can't help but wonder if this is going to affect their friendship at all.

Mark shakes his head after hearing all this information, no wonder Stacy didn't want to dwell into her past. There was a lot of pain there, Mark is sitting beside Stacy's bed, and she has all sorts of ivs running into her. The doctor said Stacy had a broken rid, and had lost a lot of blood due to the fact that they cut her all over. She had a bump on the head and bruising all over, Mark already knew what Stacy was thinking. She thought Mark would never love her after this, that she wasn't perfect enough for him. Ideas put into her head by people who had been trying to tear them apart for months. Mark grabs Stacy's hand and he feels her squeeze it. She was a fighter and she would pull through this without a shadow of a doubt. He used to think that way a long time ago; when him and Stacy first meet he had to admit he was a shellfish, conceited person. But Stacy didn't fall in love with him based on his looks; she fell in love with him because he was who he was. Mark thought Stacy was attractive when he first meet her, but he didn't really think anything would come of it, but 5 years later the woman of his dreams and his wife was lying in a hospital bed because of him. Mark kisses Stacy on the lips and lies down in the bed beside her and wraps his arms around her, Stacy can feel his arms wrapping around her and she longs to respond but she can't see through the fog in her mind. Stacy moans as she can hear everything that is being said.

Vince-"baby girl please wake up, your family and your friends are here to see you, we love you, Stephanie and Paul, Trish, Amy, Michelle, Kevin, Matt, Christian all them want you to open your eyes.

Linda-"I love you honey, we talked to your mom the other day she said she loves you and she wishes that she could make it but she has to work and can't take the time off.

Paul-"Stacy, I know we haven't always gotten along but I love you like you were my little sister. Get better sweetie so we can see that beautiful smile of yours"

Stephanie-"I brought you some flowers, your favorite red roses; I put them in a vase beside your bed so you will see them when you wake up.

Trish-"Hey Stacy, We miss you girl! I need you back on the road with me and Amy and Michelle ASAP!

Stacy moves her head and she moans as she can feel the fog in her brain lifting a little bit but she still can't seem to open her eyes yet.

The nurse comes in and checks her vitals and asks if they family needs anything. The doctor then comes in and he asks to see Mark, they both step out into the hallway and the doctor takes a look at his notes.

Doctor Varmish- Everything looks good Mr. Calaway, her vitals are good and her internal injuries are healing up great. But I wanted to ask you something who is Summer, Stacy kept asking for her.

Mark-"that is her best friend, she is out of town on business".

Doctor Varmish-"Make sure you get Summer hear to see her, that could be the key to bringing Stacy out of her coma.

Mark shakes the doctor's hand and walks back into the room, he looks at his in laws and tells them to get Summer here and get Summer hear now! Mark goes on to explain what the doctor told him and Vince steps outside to talk to Summer. Vince walks back in a couple of minutes later and tells him that Summer is on her way and should be here in the next couple of hours. Stephanie, Paul, Matt, Trish, Christian, and Amy all head on home for the night and tell them to call them if she happens to wake up or anything changes. Stacy would not want to them to worry over her, she would tell them she is a big girl and can take care of herself. Michelle asks Kevin if he would like to go home and he tells her he wants to stay. Michelle understands Stacy had touched all them in one way or another, she kisses Kevin good bye and tells him she will see him in the morning. Michelle held a special place in her heart for Stacy, the woman was still kind to her even after all the shit that she had put her though. No wonder everybody fell in love with Stacy she was one of a kind and it would not be the same without her. Summer runs up to the front desk of the hospital asking which room Stacy Calaway is in, the nurse gives her the room number and Stacy makes her way to the fourth floor. Her heart is about to pound out of her chest, Summer and Stacy might go round and round about something's but they always loved each other. Summer knocks on the door and Vince answers the door, he lets Summer in as she sees Stacy laying on the bed with all those ivs running through her Summer can feel the tears coming. Summer walks up to Stacy and grabs a hold of her hand, she feels Stacy squeeze her hand as she leans down.

Stacy-"Hey little sis, I'm here I came as soon as I could, everybody tells me you are doing great that you are healing the way you should. I brought you some of your favorite snacks for when you wake up; I know you have a horrible sweet tooth.

Stacy can hear Summer's voice and she wants to smile and wake up so bad but she doesn't have the strength to do so yet. The only thing Stacy can do is squeeze her hand, that is her only way of letting her know I'm still hanging on. Mark grasps Summer on the shoulder and hugs her, Mark knows that Summer and Stacy had become distance as of late considering summer had been talking to Sara. When Stacy found out that Summer was talking to Sara things exploded. Sara had convinced Summer of things about Stacy that were not true. Summer was shocked to hear that Sara and Glen were the ones behind all of this. Summer knew that something was wrong with Sara her stories just seemed too good to be true, Stacy may have faults but Stacy wouldn't hurt a fly let alone anybody else. Summer felt awful for even talking to Sara and she promised that she would never let anybody fill her head with bullshit.

Summer stays until visiting hours are over; she leaves with Vince and Linda telling Mark they will be back tomorrow to visit. Mark closes the door as they leave leaving Kevin is sleeping on one of the cots that the nursing staff had brought, many of the nurses thought he was scary and not to be messed with but he can hear Stacy now reassuring them he was just a big old teddy bear. Mark lies down on the cot beside Stacy's bed and falls into a restless sleep. Stacy dreams that night, her and Mark when they first made love, Stacy was shocked when she saw the size of his cock. Mark reassured her that it would only hurt for a few seconds and then she would feel nothing but pleasure. He was right, a tear rolls down Stacy's cheek as she remembers the night they broke up and the months of pain that came with it. She remembers how when she got out of the hospital how Mark had arranged their whole wedding and she loved him even more for that. Four months later Stacy was still in a coma but she had progressed greatly all her internal injuries were healed and all her scaring was almost gone. Sara had gone on trial and had been scented to life in prison and Glen had been given 25 years for being involved with the whole thing. Mark had been to see him and he was always saying he was sorry for what had happened that he didn't realize the hold that Sara had over him Mark accepted but told him their friendship would never be the same again after what he had done to Stacy. Summer came by every day to check on Stacy and would always bring something with her for when Stacy woke up. Mark would do Stacy's physical therapy every day to make sure when she did wake up that her legs would be so stiff and weak. Everybody had pretty much gone back on the road but Vince had let Mark take as much time as he needed off to be with Stacy in case she woke up. The nurse comes in to check Stacy's vital signs and she can't help but notice how handsome the woman's husband is. She always made sure she brushed up against him, that her breast made contact with him and that her hand was always on him. Mark knew the nurse was crushing on him but if Stacy was awake, she would be all over that ass. Mark is brushing Stacy's hair when the nurse comes into the room and slips something to Mark, he looks at the piece of paper and it is the girl's number. Mark wads up the piece of paper and throws it away; some woman didn't have any decency about themselves. Mark was washing Stacy up with a wash cloth when the nurse came in again, Mark was losing his patience with this woman, and she was throwing herself out there too much. Sure she was an attractive young woman, who had a lot going for her, but Mark was married and he was not interested in anybody else. Mark puts up the basin and wash cloth in the bathroom when the woman pushes him up against the wall and tries to kiss him.

Stacy-"Hey Bitch that is my husband!

Both turn and look and Stacy was come out of her coma after four months, mark rushes over to Stacy's side and presses the nurse's button. Tears come streaming down Mark's face as he reins kisses all over Stacy's face and neck. The woman embarrassed that she got caught rushes out of the room with her tail tucked between her legs. The doctor comes in and is surprised that Stacy is awake he quickly checks her vitals and her eye movement. The doctor nods his head and then leaves the room to get all her information in. Stacy is so happy to see the loving face of her husband but she is slightly confused as to how long it's been since she went into a coma.

Stacy-"Mark how long has it been since I was in a coma.

Mark-"Four Months".

Stacy takes her hand and runs her fingers down the side of his face, through his hair over his body soaking this moment in. She scots over and lets mark rest beside her he was so thankful that she was out of the coma and ready to move forward with their lives. As mark is lying beside her he calls everybody to let them know that Stacy has come out of her coma and she is doing great! But Mark also tells them to let him get Stacy back home and settled first before everybody comes to see her. He doesn't want Stacy to get overwhelmed and exhausted. Two days later the doctor is getting ready to release Stacy is dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top pacing back and forth waiting for the doctor to say it's ok. The doctor walks in and both Stacy and Mark look up at the doctor, he asks her if she is ready to go home and Stacy agrees, and is fixen to go grab her bags but mark stops her. The doctor tells Stacy to get plenty of bed rest over the next couple of days and to just take it easy and relax at home. He wrote her a prescription for some pain medication in case she got to hurting. Mark grabs her bags and they check out and Mark helps her into the car. Everything looked bright and so new to her, it had been four months since she had seen sunlight and the first thing that Stacy wanted to do when she got home was to relax in a long hot bathtub of water. Mark pulls up and he carries Stacy inside, worrying about the luggage later, he turns on the water and gets it to the right temp and beings to fill the tub up. Mark strips the clothes off of Stacy and he helps her ease down into the water. Stacy leans back against the tub wall and moans the hot water feels so good washing over her tired body. Stacy was so thankful to have a faithful husband like Mark. She just hoped that people would get the message and leave them alone. Now that Sara and Glen were out of the picture Stacy truly believed that all of their problems were over with or so she thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Stacy and Mark are on their way to the court house; today is the day of the hearing for the child support that Mark supposedly owed. Stacy grabs Mark hand and she brings it up to her mouth and kisses his knuckles a jester that he did all the time to reassure her that everything was going to ok. As they park and make their way inside Mark already had an idea of who this woman is that is bringing these charges against him. He can't believe that when you rejected somebody's advances because you're a married man that they would stoup so low. They are out in the waiting room, waiting for their case to be called, as the woman walks into the building she is a little apprehensive about bringing these charges against somebody she never slept with. But she wanted what Stacy had and she was willing to do anything to get it, Stacy just didn't realize how little time she had left with her beloved husband. She better hang on tight to him because once she got a hold of him he would leave Stacy forever. Mark knows who she is before she even walks into the court house; Mark can feel his heart start to pound in his chest. This woman was asking to get hurt. The woman looks at Mark and she winks at him Mark quickly tells Stacy that he will be right back, she is looking a magazine and nods her head. He follows the woman around the corner and grabs her arm and pulls her back toward him and pushes her up against the wall.

Mark-"Just who in the hell do you think you are?! You know we never did anything!

Bridgett-"Oh Mark you must have short term memory loss do you not remember making love to me every night at your house in your marriage bed? I remember those nights very vividly in my mind; you were the best I ever had!

Mark-"You're a lying bitch! I love my wife and I may have done some fucked up things in the past but that woman almost died trying to protect me and those closest to her! I'm warning you, if you go ahead and go fourth with his child support, I promise I will bring you down.

Bridgett looks at Mark and raises her eyebrow; she pulls out a couple of pictures from her purse and shows them to Mark. The kid may have auburn hair and green eyes like him but that didn't not make him the father, Mark throws the pictures back at her and walks away disgusted with her, Bridgett has an evil smirk on her face as she sees Mark sit down beside Stacy and kiss her on the lips. Soon, very soon Mark would be moaning out her name. Their case is called Mark and Stacy walk hand in hand into court room, Stacy hugs Mark and he and his lawyer take a seat Stacy sits behind them. She prays that the judge sees this case as fraudulent! Everybody stands up as the judge enters the room and he takes a seat.

Judge-"I see that Mrs. Lowell you are suing Mr. Calaway for three years of unpaid back child support. Now I don't like dead beat fathers but Mrs. Lowell why didn't you first get him for child support three years ago. ?

Ms. Lowell-"Well you see your honor Mr. Calaway told me that he didn't want anything to do with my bastard child and that he was never a day in his life going to pay child support to a whore of a mother like me.

Judge-"Do you have any proof of this child? And do you have any backup with you such as emails, phone records, or text messages?

Bridgett holds her head down; damn she didn't really have any proof of anything because they never slept together. Bridgett quickly composes herself and she flashes a million dollar smile to the judge who doesn't seem to buying into her story. The tears quickly come to her eyes as she places her hand on her stomach and beings to speak again.

Ms. Lowell-"No your honor I don't have any phone records, text messages or email from this man but I know in my heart of hearts, he is the father! I remember sleeping with him at his home in his marriage bed while his wife was laid in the hospital with a coma! I should know because I was the nurse that attended to her!

The judge slams his gravel down and tells Mrs. Lowell to restrain herself, Mark can't believe this bitch! Mark stands up on his behalf and he speaks.

Mark-"Your honor, I'm willing to take a DNA and whatever else it takes to clear my name from this case. I love my wife and yes she was in a coma three years ago and yes Mrs. Lowell was the nurse that took care of her, but I never had anything sexual going on with her. My wife was in a coma and this woman starting to make advances at me and I told her no that I was married and she kept on. My wife woke up out of her coma and told her back off.

The judge shakes his head; he slams his gravel down again and speaks.

Judge-"I will order a DNA test run on the child in question and on your Mr. Calaway please check with the bailiff and get your next court date.

Bridgett runs out of the court room and Stacy rushes up to Mark and throws her arms around him. Stacy whispers in his ear "I love you, and I trust you and I know you didn't sleep with her I believe mark". Mark can feel the tears welling up in his eyes and he tries to hold them back, that is what he needed the most was for Stacy to know he didn't do this. Mark's lawyer asks to speak to Stacy alone and she agrees.

Mr. Gordon-"Stacy, I need you to tell me what you saw the day that you woke up out of the coma. I know that it was been three years and the memory may be a little foggy but anything will help at this point.

Stacy looks at him and smiles, she did remember what happened and she was still waiting for the chance to choke that bitch out.

Stacy-"I do remember when I woke up the woman in question had my husband backed up against the wall and was trying to get her hands down his pants, but Mark was pushing her away. When I woke up I told her "Hey bitch that is my husband" She left the room embarrassed and never heard anything else from her. Mr. Gordon I love my husband and I know he didn't not do this if I have to take the stand on his behalf I will!

Mark's lawyer nods and they join Mark as all three of them walk out of the court room. Mark wraps his arms around Stacy when they get to the truck. Stacy just wants all of this to be over with so her and Mark can get back to their lives once again.

Bridgett-"I don't think the judge believe me, I think he sees right through everything"

Sara-"There isn't any way! We have got to do something! I don't want Stacy to be happy so you do whatever you have to do to convince that judge that Mark is the father of your baby!

Bridgett-"Sara why are you so hell bent on making Stacy's life miserable? I mean the only reason I'm doing this is because I want Mark, but from the looks of it so do you'?

Sara-"Correction I used Mark, I was fucking his best friend the whole time we were married. Mark just wasn't the man for me. I don't want Stacy to be happy because I don't like her. I never have and I never will. When I attacked her two years ago it was because I wanted Mark to suffer, I wanted mark to fell the way I felt when he broke it off with me again to go back to that bitch. I figured the witch would have died after she went into that coma but I guess not!

Bridgett looks at Sara like she nuts and walks away. Sara was in jail and there wasn't much she could do but Bridgett always got what she wanted. Bridgett goes on to tell Sara that in three months they will go back for another court that and at that point in time the results of the DNA will be read. Bridgett had to figure out a way to get Mark way from Stacy. Bridgett tells Sara that she will come back and see her soon, Bridgett walks out of the jail and gets into her car. Little did she know that Mark's lawyer was already in the process of figuring out just who in the hell this Bridgett Lowell really was.

1 month later

Stacy and Mark are at his lawyer's office, his lawyer had pulled up all the information on Bridgett Lowell that he could. This wasn't just to prove that mark was innocent but also what a liar Bridgett was, it was basically her word against his at this point in time. He had already taken the DNA test and sent it back, now they were just waiting to hear from the judge what the results were.

Mr. Gordon-"Well you were right about one thing Mark this woman Bridgett is a liar and a big one at that. She has had several identities, each in a different city and state. She was had several DUIs, got busted for meth, she has went to jail several times for bounced checks, she has been arrested for assault and battery. This woman has a rap sheet at least 6 pages long. I'm going to try and go down to the judge's chambers today and give him all this information maybe this will help with your case Mark.

Mark-"Thank you; you don't know how much me and Stacy really appreciate how much you have done for us. I mean me and Stacy just want to be left alone so we can be happily married without anybody interfering with our lives, we deserve to be happy after all the hell we have both been through!

Later that night Stacy and Mark are relaxing in the tub together, Stacy could never get enough of him. She just wanted to stay wrapped up in his arms forever. Stacy is sitting between his legs and Mark is massaging her shoulders and her back. Stacy leans back against him moaning Mark had the right touch. Mark leans down and kisses her neck as he slides his hands around to her front. Mark picks Stacy up and she straddles his lap her back facing him and he slides up into her. Stacy grabs the side of the tub for support as she moves her hips against his. Mark begins to pump harder into her and Stacy she moans as she can feel herself close to the edge, but mark pulls away and Stacy turns to look at him. "We got all night baby"! Mark and she wash each other off and they climb out of the tub and he smacks her on the ass and tells her to bend over the counter. Stacy grabs the counter for support and she wiggles her ass at Mark. She looks back at him and winks and he slams into her, Stacy screams out her pleasure as Mark grabs his hips and fits all of him inside of Stacy she winces at first but soon surrenders as mark reaches around and plays with her clit at the same time. Again as Stacy is about to come he stops, he picks her up and throws her onto the bed. He climbs between her legs and his tongue slides up and down on her folds. Stacy moves her hips up toward his tongue and he begins to lather up all of her sweet nectar. Stacy sighs and moans as Mark can feel her close to the edge again and he stops, this time Stacy is more than a little upset. She is about to go nuts! Mark grabs her legs and pulls her down toward him and he slides inside of her again. Stacy pulls his down for a kiss and he is moving at a fast paste and she can feel the churning begin inside her stomach as she arches and screams out her release as does mark and he shoots his seed deep into her core. Mark falls on top of Stacy and she just holds him there, each time they did it more of her heart belonged to mark. He already owned her body, but now he owned her heart and soul and she would do anything to protect him.

Judge Milan is sitting in his office when there is a knock on the door; he is doing paper work so he just hollers for the person to come in. Bridgett walks through the door with a smile on her face; she is wearing a skirt that is mid-thigh with no panties and a tube top. She had curled her hair and did her make up just for this she sits her ass on the edge of the desk so the judge can't help but notice that she is. He looks up and pushes her chair away from the desk he looks the woman up and down she is beautiful but trashy and it was the same woman who was trying to nail Mark Calaway for three years of back child support on a kid he knew nothing about.

Judge Milan-"Is there a problem, can I help you with something"

Bridgett-"Oh you can help me with a few things Judge Milan"

Bridgett says as she perches herself in his lap, he goes to push her away but she kisses him and he can't help but respond. Bridgett pulls away and whispers in his ear what all he can do for her. He aggresses and he pushed Bridgett on top of his desk spilling papers and folders everywhere. He unzips his pants and shoves his dick inside of her. Bridgett brings her legs up around his waist as he is trusting as hard as he can. Bridgett giggles; she didn't really get anything out of the sex she was just doing it to get what she wanted. A little ass could always bring a man to his knees! The judge pulls out and spills his seed into his hand and then walks into the bathroom room washes his hands and then zips his pants up. Before he can even speak to the girl she has left but she left a note on his desk.

Judge

If you are ever in need of anything else just give me a call.

505-577-8976

Bridgett.

The judge smiles to himself maybe a change in Mr. Calaway's paperwork was due.


	15. Chapter 15

Mark was walking back to the locker room after his match; Stacy and Michelle were ringside for Kevin's match against Hurricane Helms. Mark enters his locker room and he sees Bridgett sitting on the couch with her legs crossed. Mark can feel his temperature rising, she smiles at him and she spreads her legs showing she has no underwear on. Mark should have been turned on if he was any man, but he wasn't just any man he was Stacy Calaway's man.

Mark-"I don't know who in the hell you think you are but bitch the only woman's pussy I want is my wife's. When are you going to get it out of your thick skull that I love her and I will not leave her!

Bridgett giggles and she gets up off the couch and walks toward Mark. Mark did have a thing for this woman but he was in college then and they had not seen each other since until she was the one taking care of his wife. He and she had been hot and heavy but they had always used rubbers and she was on birth control. She reaches down and grabs Mark between the legs, he pushes her away from him but she keeps coming toward him. Michelle walks into the locker and sees what is going on, Bridgett tries to leave but Michelle stops her. Michelle and Stacy may have fought at one point in time but that was her best friend.

Michelle-"What the fuck are you doing here? Didn't he already tell you who the hell he belonged too? Or do you not get it that he doesn't want your skank ass!

Bridgett-"Honey the man was all over me! He wants me back! Did he tell you that after you and he broke up before he got back with Stacy he fucked me? Did he tell you that?

Michelle looks at Mark and he holds his head down Michelle knows that look too well he did sleep with her but not in the time frame that the girl was talking about and it was three years ago. Bridgett walks out of the room with a smug look on her face. Mark sits down on the couch and Michelle sits down beside him, Kevin and Stacy were off in the catering area getting everybody something to eat.

Michelle-"Mark you want to tell me why in the hell you hid that from Stacy"?

Mark-"I didn't think any of it really mattered, that was before me and Stacy got back together. I knew her in college and she just happened to show up to the bar that I was at one night. We both had a little too much to drink and we ended up sleeping together. After we talked a couple of times but she never said she was pregnant and even when we stopped talking she never said anything.

Michelle-"You have to tell Stacy, I have to say Mark I'm very disappointed in you. Be honest with Stacy that is all I can tell you.

Michelle gets up and moves to go change her clothes as Stacy and Mark walk into the locker room. They set all the drinks and snacks down on the table and Stacy notcies that something is wrong with Mark, she asks Kevin to let them have a little privacy and he and Michelle leave the room. Stacy sits down beside him something in her gut told her she wasn't about to like what he had to say.

Mark-"Stacy, I have not been completely honest with you. When I told you that me and Bridgett didn't have anything going on it was only half true. Me and her hooked up four years ago right after me and Michelle broke up and right before me and you got back together, I didn't know she had been messed up on drugs and been in and out of jail. And we used protection that night so there was no way she could have gotten pregnant. I wish I would have told you soon Stacy but I didn't and now the only thing I can ask for is your forgiveness.

Stacy wants to be mad, Stacy wants to slap him across the face but Stacy knows that what happened in the past should stay in the past. She gets up and grabs her bags and walks out of the locker room, Mark goes to grab her arm but she turns and faces him. He can see the tears fixing to spill out of her eyes and it breaks his heart even more.

Stacy-"Baby I'm not mad I just need a couple of hours to clear my head and get out of your sight for a while.

Stacy stands on her tip toes and kisses Mark on the mouth, he goes to wrap his arms around her but she slides out of his arms and she walks down the hallway toward the parking lot. Mark slams his fist into the wall and punches a huge hole. Mark can't believe she just walked out on him but he didn't blame her. The only thing he could do was pray and pray that she would forgive him and they could put all this behind them. Stacy is driving down the highway heading toward the cabin, the place where she always went when she needed to clear her head. Stacy pulls up and grabs her overnight bag and heads inside. It still looks the same and smells the same and all the memories come rushing back to her. She closes and locks the door behind her. She makes her way upstairs and turns on the hot water for a bath, she fills up the tub pours her favorite scented oil in and then sinks into the scented water.

Mark is at home and has already downed several beers he asked Kevin to stay with him since Michelle had taken off to find Stacy. They already knew where she was at but what they didn't know was if she was ok! Kevin looks at Mark and he smiles him and Stacy both had it bad for each other, their whole worlds if they were not together just stopped moving. Kevin remembers a time when there was no Michelle and no Bridgett it was just him, Stacy, and mark. Nobody knew about the threesome that they had, not just once but for a whole year. All three of them didn't talk about it; it was something that people took with them to their graves. Mark and Stacy had always joked about doing a threesome but they never really meant it.

2000

Mark-"Man, I'm telling you Stacy wants you! She is my woman Kevin I know how she thinks! I see the way she looks at you; she looks like you ain't got no clothes on at all!

Kevin-"I don't know man; this is Stacy we are talking about. She has always said she was a one woman man what makes you think she is going to actually say Mark said it was ok if I slept with you!

Mark-"Dude shut up and just go on in the bathroom I will be up there shortly!

Kevin wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans and he climbs the stairs, he can't believe he was about to do this, Kevin reaches the bathroom and he knocks he hears Stacy answer come in and he opens the door. Stacy is rubbing lotion on her body and his mouth falls open, Stacy at first is shocked that it is Kevin but she slowly lowers her hands revealing her body to his roaming eyes. Kevin gets an instant hard on and has to compose himself real quick. He pushes Stacy up against the wall and kisses her roughly, Stacy's arms slide around his neck and she rubs herself against him. Kevin's hands cup her breasts in his hand and he squeezes and pinches the nipples. Stacy arches against him as he slides his hand down and slides a finger up inside of her.

Kevin-"damn Stacy your pussy is so wet, are you sure you can handle big daddy".

Stacy nods as she helps him get out of his clothes, Stacy sinks to her knees and she takes Kevin into her mouth. Kevin groans as he pumps in and out of Stacy's not mouth. Stacy moans as she takes him all the way into her mouth and then comes back up. Kevin about loses it on the spot, he picks Stacy up and carries her into the bedroom, he throws he down and he begins to eat her out. Stacy arches her back off the bed as she massages her breasts at the same time; Kevin sucks her nub into her mouth as he can feel her juices begin to flow. About that time Mark, walks through the door and the picture he sees he can't help but get turned on. Mark strips off his clothing as Kevin pulls Stacy up so that she is standing between him and Mark. Kevin is teasing her from the front and Mark is massaging her breasts and kissing her neck. Stacy can't believe this is happening Stacy can feel her body coming alive as Mark bends her over and enters her from behind as she takes Kevin into her mouth again Kevin grabs the back of her hair and begins to fuck her mouth as Mark is hitting her from behind. Mark grabs her around the waist and holds her up lifting her ass up in the air allowing more of his cock to slide into her; Mark grunts as he can feel himself close to the edge but he stops himself Stacy moans not wanting him to stop. Kevin climbs onto the bed and grabs Stacy's arm and pulls her down with him, she straddles his lap and beings to slide up and down on his cock. Stacy arches her back and leans backward which Kevin about goes nuts for he is grinding up into her, Mark sucks on her nipples as he reaches down and rubs her clit at the same time. Stacy reaches out and grasps Mark's cock and movers her hand up and down on it. Kevin lays her back on the bed with her head hanging over the edge Stacy slides her mouth open even more as she bobs her head up and down, then goes down and sucks her balls into his mouth. Mark arches his back.

Stacy-"oh God, hmmmm, ahhhhhh"!

Stacy can feel her climax coming but both Mark and Kevin say at the same time.

"Don't come yet"

Stacy's eyes roll into the back of her head as she has never felt so much pleasure at one time. As Kevin lifts her up he runs his hands down her back and cups her bottom, he kisses her as Mark watches. This felt weird but fun at the same time. Kevin leans back and she leans forward and he bends his knees and shoves up inside of her. Stacy moans as her walls start to constrict around Kevin's cock Stacy cums and she goes limp against Kevin as he pulls out and cums on her leg. Stacy gets up and goes to the bathroom and washes herself up. She walks back into the room with a robe around her, Kevin is clothed and so is Mark. Stacy's face turns red and she goes to walk out of the room she can't believe she just let two men fuck her at one time!

Mark-"Well, how was she"?

Kevin-"She was fucking incredible man, no wonder you snatched Stacy up when you did she puts 110 percent into everything she does. But man I feel so wrong, Stacy looked so embarrassed.

Mark-"I will go talk to her, but I'm pretty sure she is ok".

Mark walks out of the room and find Stacy sitting on the back deck smoking a cigarette. Mark picks Stacy up and sits her in his lap. She rests his head on her shoulder; she didn't think Mark would ever look at her the same way again.

Mark-"Baby talk to me, what is wrong you didn't have fun".

Stacy buries her face in his shirt his familiar scent filling her nostrils.

Stacy-"Oh I had a great time, but baby I fill so guilty the only man I love is you and I just fucked your best friend, I feel like a whore and that you will never look at me the same way again. Mark I don't want to lose you, tell me again why did I just have a threesome?

Mark-"Stacy, honey I will always love you, you are my one and only and we had both talked about this before. And nobody thinks of you as a whore, you are far from that we are however three consenting adults who keep our business private. Stacy you have always wanted to be with Kevin and he wanted to be with you, so I just made it happen. But you are always and forever mine Stacy.

Kevin's thoughts are brought back to the present time, after her and mark had broken up him and Stacy had given it a try again and it worked out pretty good. But Stacy loved and would always love one man and one man only. Yes she cared about Kevin but Kevin found the perfect woman in Michelle, Kevin pats mark on the back. He felt sorry for the both of them, they had been through hell these past couple of years and it seemed like when everything got better somebody or something would happen in their lives to try and tear them apart.

Kevin-"mark, you know Stacy will be ok, you know how she feels about this whole situation though, she loves you and she will do anything to protect you. But not telling her the truth about the whole thing just got to her.

Mark-"You don't understand, I never meant to hurt Stacy again! I want what is best for her you know that Kevin. I just wish everybody would leave us alone, I hope when this trail is over that we can get back to the way it used to be. I know where she is at and I know that Michelle is probably with her right now but I can't go to her and it kills me. I'm a stupid man sometimes and I don't get why she has stayed by me the whole time.

Kevin-"Mark I do understand how you feel, when Stacy went through that miscarriage and lost our baby. I was so scared to even touch Stacy, I guess that is why I turned to Michelle which turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me. Mark don't spend your life trying to figure out why things happened the way they happen but there is a bigger reason behind it all. Stacy will come around that I know for sure. Just give her a couple of days to cool down and see where it goes from there. Bridgett was meeting with Sara at the prison again, she wanted Stacy gone and so did Sara. But Sara could not do anything behind bars. Bridgett got Mark's number from Kevin's cell phone that she went through while in the locker room.

Bridgett-"hey there sexy, I want you so bad I'm willing to even get on my knees and beg you if you will give me a chance".

Mark-"Bridgett please give it a rest, I DO NOT WANT YOU, I'M HAPPILY MARRIED!

Bridgett-"How did your a wife like the truth that you told her today, I bet she ran with her tail tucked between her legs like the bitch that she is.

Mark-"Keep my wife's name out of your mouth"!

Bridgett-"I would love to have you in my mouth".

Kevin takes the phone from mark and turns it off, enough was enough tomorrow they were going to have all their numbers changed. Kevin sighs he wonder if Michelle had made it to the cabin yet, he pick up his cell and dials her number she answers on the third ring.

Kevin-"How is she babe".

Michelle-"Well when I got here there were three empty wine bottles on the bathroom floor and Stacy was sound naked on the bed. Kevin I hope and pray everything is ok between her and mark.

Kevin-"They will be babe, thanking you for going to check on her.

Michelle-"No problem that is what friends are for".

Kevin and her talk for about 15 more minutes and they hang up the phone Mark was passed out cold on the couch, Kevin collects all the beer bottles and tosses them into the trash and then heads up stairs for the bed. He strips down to his boxers and climbs under the covers, he can't help but wonder what the future holds in store for everybody involved in Stacy and Mark's life.


	16. Chapter 16

Kevin thoughts are drawn back to another time when things really heated up between all three of them. It was like a drug they were on and couldn't get high enough off of. Kevin loved and respected Stacy and he now understand why Mark thought life would be nothing without her. Stacy wasn't afraid to admit to her faults, Stacy was shy but Stacy also was a great friend and a perfect wife for Mark. Her shy and soft nature was completely different from Mark's rough and tumble nature.

July 2000

Michelle picks up the empty wine bottles and throws them in the trash, Stacy must have been drinking while she was taking a bath and just tell on the bed. Michelle goes and wakes Stacy up; Stacy in her drunken stupor kisses Michelle on the lips. Michelle pushes her away and Stacy opens her eyes to see that it is Michelle and not Mark. Stacy turns 10 shades of red and slips on a pair of shorts and a tank top.

Stacy-"Michelle, I'm so sorry! I thought you were Mark but what the hell are you doing here anyway, I didn't want to see anybody I want to be alone".

Michelle-"Stacy its ok, drinking three bottles of wine while you are taking a bath doesn't help. But I'm your friend and you have a lot of people that care about you that is why the hell I'm here.

Stacy looks at Michelle and she sinks the floor, she buries her face in her hands as the tears start flowing. Michelle walks over and wraps Stacy in a hug, Michelle helps Stacy downstairs and goes and fixes them some strong coffee. Stacy curls up on the couch under a blanket she missed Mark; she didn't mean to over react the way she did. Michelle walks into the living room and hands Stacy her cup of coffee and Michelle sits beside her. Michelle felt bad for the woman, Stacy was a sweetheart and she hated that Mark did her that way. But she was bound and determined to get them back to where they needed to be.

Stacy-"Why does he always hide facts like that from me? I don't understand it, I mean no wonder the woman wants him she wants what I have, but I hate to break it to her she ain't getting Mark Calaway, I'm wearing the wedding ring not her. But since things that have been in the dark are coming out, I have something that I must admit to you Michelle."

Michelle looks at Stacy and she grabs her hand, whatever it was it couldn't be that bad could it?

Stacy-"before you and Mark ever dated and before you and Kevin ever got together something happened that I think you should know about".

It had been three months since Mark, Stacy, and Kevin had gotten together and it seemed like every other weekend was there time to play. Mark had told her that he didn't look at her any differently that he loved her and always would. Stacy was at the store buying things she needed for dinner that night, they all three had a couple of weeks off of work, Mark due to an injury and Kevin just needed a break. Tonight she had decided on Chicken Alferdo, with garlic bread, and salad. Stacy had grabbed a 24 pack of beer for the guys and some Blackberry wine for herself. Kevin acted like he couldn't get enough, and Mark seemed to get more into it every time. Kevin and Mark never touched each other it was all about her pleasure; Stacy can feel a blush creeping up on her face. She grabs the rest of the items from the store and heads home. She unloads every time and gets started on the noodles and the chicken. She had just put the bread in the oven when Mark walks up to her and wraps his arms around her waist. Stacy screams and laughs as Mark sits her on the counter.

Stacy-"Mark you scared the hell out of me!

Mark laughs as he kisses her deeply, Stacy had decided on a short jean skirt and a purple tube top for the day because it was so hot outside. Mark goes to slide his hand down between her legs but Stacy closes her legs. Mark pokes out his bottom lip, Stacy nips at his bottom lip and giggles. "Save that for later baby" As Stacy hops of the counter she grabs a beer out of the fridge for Mark and goes back to the food. She adds the cooked chicken to the noodles and sauce and mixes it up real good, and then turns the stove on low. She had already made the salad and it was cooling in the fridge, as she is taking the bread out of the oven Kevin who had been asleep upstairs walks into the kitchen. Stacy turns away feeling the moisture rush between her legs, she was actually looking forward to their little adventure tonight.

Stacy-"You guys go sit at the table and I will bring the food to the table.

Stacy places everything on the table and she serves Mark and Kevin their plates and then fixes a smaller one for herself. Stacy sips on her wine as she watches Mark and Kevin inhale their food and she smiles. Those two could put away a lot of food and their appetite for sex was off the charts, Stacy loved sex but with those two she was so wore out by the end of it all that she usually ended up passing out. By the time Stacy has cleaned up the kitchen and put everything away she had finished her first bottle of wine and was working on her 2nd one.

Mark-"Stacy, get that sexy ass in here woman"

Stacy walks through the kitchen into the living room, Mark pats his lap and she sits down in his lap with her feet on the couch. Kevin grabs her feet and begins to massage them, Stacy groans and she thought that getting her feet done at the salon was good! Kevin makes his way up the inside of her leg, Stacy tires to squirm away from him but Mark holds her in place. Mark kisses Stacy as Kevin reaches his target and he slides two fingers into her. Stacy moans as he rubs her nub at the same time. Mark with one hand pulls her top up and over her head and tosses it to the floor. Mark lays Stacy's head in his lap as Kevin's tongue replaces her fingers Stacy whimpers as is kissing and sucking on her nipples. Kevin can feel Stacy close and she stop and release her, Mark grabs Stacy up and bends her over the arm of the couch. Stacy doesn't have time to do anything but whimper and moan as Mark is pumping in and out her. Mark loved to see Stacy in the middle of her climax, her eyes would roll into the back of her head and her whole body would tremble. Mark leans down over her Stacy spreads her legs more to adjust to his size and he whispers in her ear "let go baby, cum for me baby". Stacy screams out her pleasure as she lets go and falls apart, Stacy is clinging to couch as she is trying to catch her breath. But it isn't over yet, Kevin slides into next, Stacy again clings to the edge of the couch as she feels her feet slipping out from under her. Kevin picks her up and sits down on the couch with her, as she begins to move on him. Kevin grabs her on the ass and begins to pivot in and out her. Stacy tires to push him away but he grabs her up and they are on the floor, Kevin has her from behind and Mark is in front of her. She leans down and takes Mark's cock into her mouth jerking him off while she sucks the tip into her mouth. Stacy takes all of his length into his mouth as Kevin is pounding her from behind. Stacy moans as Mark almost loses it right then and there. Mark grunts as he grabs the back of Stacy's head and shoots his seed down her throat, as Kevin pulls out and cums on her butt. Stacy falls on Mark completely spent as Mark helps her up off the floor and he carries her upstairs so they shower off. Stacy stands under the hot water letting it relax her muscles as Mark steps into the shower with her, he washes Stacy's entire body as she does the same thing for him in return, but it still ain't over. Kevin joins them in the shower; Stacy goes to protest but Mark as they begin to hotly kiss. Stacy moans but tries to leave but Mark grabs her and pushes her against the wall. Mark kisses his way down her body and begins to eat her out, Stacy eyes roll into the back of her head as he lifts her leg onto his shoulder. Stacy arches her back as Kevin kisses her on the mouth and massages her breasts at the same time. Mark slides a finger into her hot center and rubs her clit at the same time, Stacy screams out her pleasure as she slumps again Kevin. Kevin picks her up and enters her again; Stacy runs her fingers through his hair as she kisses his neck and sucks on his ear lobe and then moves to his mouth. Kevin whispers into her mouth "Are you ready to cum again" Stacy moans into his mouth as Kevin pins her against the wall and slams into her. Mark has already stepped out of the shower and has dried off and put his clothes, as Stacy once again screams out her pleasure as Kevin pulls out and his seed goes down the drain with the water. Stacy can't take no more, she showers once again and then gets out and dries off. She falls into the bed completely naked and covers up with the covers. Mark and Kevin laugh as they head downstairs for a couple of beers and to talk a little bit before turning in for the night.

Kevin-"Does she ever get tired of fucking Mark"?

Mark-"Stacy could go all night if I wanted too; there are times where I'm usually the one who is too exhausted to do anything else."

Kevin-"Well I think she will be sleeping pretty well tonight, after all we just did".

Mark-"Shit, Kevin Stacy has always been an early rise but I doubt she will be doing that in the morning. Kevin she has really enjoyed herself with you, I'm starting to get a little jealous lol I hope she doesn't decide to leave me for you".

Kevin-"Naw Mark that would never happen, Stacy loves you and you alone. I sometimes think the only reason she is with me is because she wanted to make you happy. I don't really think it was something she really wanted to do, but you said you guys talked so who knows.

Mark-"I'm beginning to wonder if you are right about that Kevin, she puts 110 percent into everything she does, she refuses to talk about it with me but I will get it out of her soon enough. Kevin thanks for making her fantasy come true, she would never admit it but deep down she is happy.

Stacy wakes up the next morning and goes to roll over but bumps into hard flesh, she rolls her eyes and then tires the other side but bumps into hard flesh again. She opens her eye to her left Mark is asleep on his stomach his arm over her stomach, and on the right Kevin is asleep with his leg thrown over her. Stacy tires to push Mark away but he doesn't budge She tries to crawl over Kevin but Mark's arm around her waist tightens and he pulls her flush against him, she goes to move but she feels his member hardening against her thigh. Mark groans as he kisses her neck, damn him Stacy thought he knows that is her weak spot. Stacy moans as he slides his tongue around to her mouth, they begin to kiss as Mark slides into her already wet center from behind. Stacy reaches her arm up and behind Mark's head as they are kissing at the same time. Stacy pushes back against him as he is drilling her, Mark whispers in her ear "are you hot enough for me baby, remember who's pussy this is". Stacy goes to moan but Mark puts his hand over her mouth Stacy laughs as Mark thrusts up into her Stacy can feel her climax about to cum as Mark fucks her hard and fast, letting her know who really is in charge. Stacy cums and as she cums Mark shots his load up inside of her. Stacy goes limp against Mark, she was not expecting him to be awake this early she climbs out of bed and hops into the shower, washing her hair and then her body. Stacy slides into a pair of cotton shorts and a blank tank top. Stacy combs out her hair and pulls it into a ponytail. Stacy goes downstairs and starts breakfast for Mark and Kevin she knew that when they would be down they would be starving. Stacy can feel her hands start to shake; Stacy can't do this anymore how could she devolve feelings for one man but yet claim to love another. A tear slides down Stacy's cheek as Kevin walks into the room. She quickly acts like nothing is wrong, but Kevin can tell by her body language that something is up. He takes Stacy into his arms and he just holds her while she cries.

Kevin-"Stacy, come on tell me what is wrong we have basically shared everything else please talk to me.

Stacy-"Kevin this threesome has been going on for a little bit now and I can't do it anymore, I can't claim to love one man but yet have feelings for another it is just wrong!

Kevin realizes that Stacy had become attached to him, they both had a lot in common and they both had an awesome time together. When Mark wasn't around he had given them permission to play but Stacy was reluctant at first but Kevin had eaten her pussy real good and that was all it took.

Stacy-"we have to stop this Kevin, or one or all three of us are going to end up getting hurt and I don't want that to happen, I love you Kevin and I have a lot of respect for you but please understand where I'm coming from!

Kevin takes his fingers and places them under Stacy's chin and lifts her eyes up to look into his, she is on the verge of tears and his heart is aching for her. Kevin kisses her one last time on the lips and goes upstairs to pack his bags. He refused to let Stacy get hurt and he refused to lose his best friend because of it. He would leave tomorrow and he would never again think about the incredible month that he had with Stacy.

Present time

Michelle looks at Stacy and is in complete shock, but she can understand why Kevin didn't tell her. Michelle hugs Stacy and just lets her cry, there was no reason for her to be mad it happened way before she even came into the picture.

Michelle-"Stacy, I'm not mad at you I don't have a right to be mad this is something that happened a couple of years before I ever came into the picture. Stacy you are my best friend and I love you and I want to see you and Mark back together and happy again. That man loves you more than anything else in this world and I can't stand it when yall are fighting the world does not seem right when yall two are not together!

Stacy-"Mark eventually found out the reason why I didn't want to counties on with the whole threesome thing. His biggest fear would have come true had it countied to happen, Kevin is a great guy and he has a lot of good traits and I know him and you are perfect for each other. Mark and Kevin for a couple of months even refused to talk and see each other. They both thought my feelings for Kevin might come back again. But I assured Mark I was over it and the only man I will ever love is him. I just wish Mark would be honest with me, I know he was probably thinking this girl is a crazy bitch who is going to try and get me for child support three years after we slept together. You know Michelle I wouldn't put it past Bridgett I bet you she is talking to Sara!

Michelle looks at Stacy and it hits her that is a possibility. Stacy begins to Shake, Sara had tried to kill her a couple of years ago and went to jail for it. Now she had a new puppet to work with and she was training her just the way she wanted her to do. Stacy grabs her cell phone and dials Mark's number, it went straight to voice mail. Stacy tries Kevin's and it rings and after the third ring it goes straight to voicemail. Stacy throws her phone down and Michelle grabs her by the shoulders shaking her gently to get her attention.

Michelle tells Stacy the plan that she has just come with and Stacy agree it maybe a little risky for them to do but they both wanted to make sure that Sara was left alone in jail and for good this time with no visitors what so ever!


	17. Chapter 17

Michelle-"Stacy everybody's main object right now is protecting you, you have a lot of people who got your back.

Stacy looks at Michelle and smiles; she has a feeling that Mark was going to bust her ass when she got back. Mark had a way of spanking her into submission and she loved every second of it.

Stacy-"Well I guess I better go and pack my stuff so we can hit the road, Kevin has already been blowing your phone up.

Both of the girls laugh as Stacy goes upstairs and packs her bag that she brought with her, Stacy had a pounding headache she had to remind herself never to drink that much again! Michelle didn't want to chance Stacy taking off again so she took her eyes, Michelle would have her car transported back to her house later on today. Stacy leans the car back and tires to relax she had taken some pain pills but her head was still pounding. Mark is pacing in the living room waiting for Stacy to come back home, when he hears a car pull up he swings the front door open. Stacy is still passed out in the passenger seat, Michelle looks at Mark and can tell he is relieved, she tells him that Stacy is sound asleep because she was hung-over. Mark grabs Stacy's bag and picks Stacy up out of the car and carries her into the house. He makes his way upstairs as Stacy adjusts herself in his arms. She lays her head against his chest and lets out a sigh. Mark sits her down strips her down to her bra and underwear and slides her under the covers. Mark kisses her on the cheek so thankful to have her safe and home again, now if they could just figure out what to do about the whole Bridgett situation.

Kevin "Michelle I will not let you go to the jail to do that! We already have enough on us without having to worry about you too!

Michelle-"I have to do this! Stacy is my best friend and if somebody doesn't do something than who will?! Kevin she has already dealt with too much bullshit from Sara and Bridgett and I made a promise to her that I would always be here for her and Kevin she told me what yall did.

Kevin looks down at Michelle and wonders what in the hell she could be talking about, Michelle kisses him on the lips and whispers in her ear "About the threesome". Kevin eyes about pop out of his head and he expects a bad reaction from Michelle, but she hugs him.

Michelle-" Kevin, it is ok what happened has happened, I have lost respect for any of yall, it happened way before I came along, and I have to admit Stacy is a beautiful woman and if I were a Man I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be with her. In fact when I went to see her at the cabin she thought I was Mark and she planted a big kiss right on my lips"!

Stacy-"Michelle" God How embarrassing!

Stacy says as she walks through the kitchen door, Stacy had just woken up from a power nap; of course Mark kissing on her neck didn't help either. Stacy and Mark were still like they were when they first started dating; they could never get enough of each other. Even after all they had been through they still loved each other with everything they had. Stacy opens the fridge and grabs a bottle of water and turns to face Kevin and Michelle, Stacy won't look at them embarrassed by the fact that she planted a huge kiss on Michelle's lips earlier today.

Michelle-"Stacy its ok! After all that we have all been through there ain't nothing that we can hide from each other! I told Kevin what you told me about the threesome".

Stacy cuts a look at Michelle; the woman had promised that she would not say anything to Kevin. But they all three bust out laughing as Mark walks through the door and comes up behind her, Stacy smiles as Mark pulls her against him. She turns to look up at him the same look she has always had in her eyes, nothing but love and admiration for him. He was her provider, her protector, her heart and soul. Michelle realizes what she has to do and she tells them she will be back in a little while she is going to do some shopping. Michelle grabs her purse and her keys and she heads out the door, Kevin wanted to go with her but she insisted that she wanted to go by herself. Michelle arrives at the jail and she makes her way inside, Sara who is out in the court yard looks at the blonde hair woman she looks familiar but can't see if it is her or not. Michelle is a nervous wreck as she makes her way into the jail and makes her way to the main office; she signs herself in and asks to see the director. The director opens his door and tells Michelle to come in and have a seat.

Director-"What can I do for you today Ms. McCool"

Michelle-"Well, I need to see all your current and past visitor logs".

The director looks at her like she is strange, but she goes on to explain why she needs them and he agrees, he leads her to the back office where an older woman is sitting typing at a computer. She pulls up all the old visitor and current logs and prints them off for Michelle. Michelle one by one goes and highlights all the times that Bridgett had been to see Sara, expect she was not using the name Bridgett she was using the name Miranda.

Michelle-"The reason why I needed a copy of these is because this woman named Miranda whose real name is Bridgett has sued my best friend's husband for supposal three years of back child support. And Sara one of your inmates is the one she comes and sees all the time.

The director raises his eyebrows and knows that this woman had been coming every day for the past couple of months, because they were dating. He had no idea that this woman was dangerous like she was! The Director looks at Michelle, in fact the woman in question had been talking about a woman named Stacy for the longest time and he couldn't think why.

Director-"This woman that you are asking about, she has been talking about a woman named Stacy for the longest time, she said that the woman stole her husband and that she is a whore. She said Stacy doesn't love Mark she is only using him for his money, and that she faked a pregnancy to get him to stay".

Michelle looks at the director like he has lost his mind, this woman was crazy and Michelle was determined to put an end to this woman's madness, so she asks to go visit Sara. The director looks at her now like she has lost her mind but tells her he will do anything to make sure nothing happens and that visitation for to Sara from this woman is stopped asap. Michelle shakes the director's hand and she heads down toward where they keep the inmates, Sara is shocked as she is looking into the face of Michelle McCool. Sara knows why the woman is here and she can't help but wonder if it was time to just throw in the towel and call it quits.

Michelle-"I bet you are wondering why the hell I'm here, but I came to ask you please leave Stacy alone. The woman has done nothing to warrant your malicious acts. She loves Mark and she has made some mistakes but they love each other can't you see that or are you just to shellfish?

Sara hangs her head and realizes that she has been out of control lately, and that her actions not only cost Mark and Stacy a lot of pain, but not she didn't have any more freedom she was stuck behind these prison walls and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. She has let her angry and bittiness toward Stacy affect her entire life. Sara looks up at Michelle and Michelle is shocked to see tears streaming down the woman's face, she didn't realize Sara might have a heart after all.

Sara-"I know what I did was wrong, I let my anger and bitterness toward Stacy affect my whole life and those around me. I don't know why I did the things I did, but I can't take back what I did the only thing I can do is try and help you stop Bridgett (Miranda) from doing what she is planning on doing". This woman is crazy; she is obsessed with Mark and is willing to do what she can to make sure Stacy disappears. The pregnancy is not fake, but mark is not the father. She told me his name and it is some guy that she hooked up with after her and Marl had that one night stand several years ago. The funny thing is, the guy looks just like Mark. Michelle she just came to see me the other day talking about how she has proof of her and Mark sleeping together and at first when she showed me the pictures I thought it was Mark but the tattoo on the neck isn't the same you have to pay real close attention. I'm willing to help you guys out in anyway.

Michelle and Sara talk for about one more hour and then Michelle gets up to leave. Sara wished she had never done what she did but all she could do was move forward. Michelle makes her way back home and heads upstairs to where Kevin is sleeping on his bed. Michelle sits beside him and kisses her forehead, she then moves to his lips. Kevin shifts in his sleep and rolls over to his backside, and she straddles his lap and moves the kisses down to his neck, the good thing about Kevin is the only thing he slept in was his boxers. Michelle removes his boxers and takes Kevin into her mouth his eyes pop open and he arches his back. Somehow Michelle had already slipped out of her clothes and she climbs on top of him and beings to ride him. Michelle moans as Kevin's hands over to her breast and he massages them, Michelle leans backwards and Kevin rubs her clit as Michelle quivers and shakes out her orgasm. Kevin soon follows spilling his seed deep in her belly; Michelle lays her head on his chest as he wraps his arms around her. Michelle then goes on to tell him what all transpired at the jail and he can't help but wonder if Sara was for real or if she was faking them out. Stacy is asleep in Mark's arms and he can't help but want her, every time he got around her his dick got hard. He slips down between Stacy's legs and runs his tongue down her womanhood. Stacy moans and whimpers in her sleep as Mark is lapping up her juices she tasted so sweet and delicious. Stacy comes awake by moaning his name, every time she said his name it made him want to sink into her right then and there. Mark moves upward and spreads her thighs apart, Stacy flinches sometimes his touch was a little rough and sometimes he left bruises but she didn't care, Mark sinks all the way into her feeling her wetness surround his member, Mark took his time doing this he knew he was well endowed and he didn't want to hurt Stacy. But Stacy was all worked up wraps her legs around his waist and grabs his ass pushing him all the way inside of her. She moves with him trying to find both of them sweet release, Mark laughs as he kisses her wraps and enfolds Stacy is his arms, he runs her hands up his back and then her fingers are in his hair. Stacy can feel the tingling start at the pit of her stomach. Mark quickens the pace as he looks down at Stacy and smiles. Her head is thrown back and her hair is spread about her like a halo and her eyes are rolled into the back of her head. Mark can see the blush coming up on her body and he automatically responds, Mark flips Stacy on her side and pushes her legs up toward her chest as he grabs her hips and sinks into her again. Stacy screams out as her climax washes over her and she is a melting, trembling mess in his arms. Mark who feels her walls constrict around his cock can't handle it and he dumps his seed into her and falls on top of her. Both of them catch their breath as they both hope that this time a child is formed within her womb, Stacy knew he wanted kids more than anything and she wished so bad that she could give him children, but Stacy's doctors said it was impossible. She moans as Mark pulls her up into his arms and she relaxes against him.

Two Days Later

Michelle takes the paper work that she got from the jail and takes it up to Office Morris, who she had called the day before. He was eager to know what Michelle had found out, Michelle makes her way inside as Officer Morris shakes her hand and he leads her into his office. Michelle is too nervous to sit down so she just hands him the paper work and he takes a look at what is inside. Michelle had taped her conversation that she had with Sara. Michelle had told her before they even started that she was being taped and Sara didn't care. The logs show Miranda (Bridgett) visiting Sara just about every other day, Office Morris had been waiting for a break in this case and he knew this was it! He then listens to the tape that Michelle had put into the folder also and he can't believe that Sara is actually helping them out. He looks at Michelle and notices that she is sitting in the chair with her head hung down; he knew this woman cared a lot of Stacy and that she and Stacy were best friends. Michelle probably had a lot weighing on her shoulders right now.

Office Morris-"Thank you so much for bringing this stuff in Michelle; this is what we were looking for. Now all we have to do is show all this to the judge and hope and pray he will allow it in the court. Sometimes judges can be outright assholes.

Michelle arrives back at the house and notices that a strange car is parked in the driveway; Stacy had gone to the gym with Kevin and Mark. She pulls up and notices that it is Bridgett; Michelle rolls her eyes and steps out of the car. Bridgett has fire in her eyes, she knew this Michelle tramp was all up in her business, she had made sure that she could not go and visit Sara anymore. Sara had turned her back on her and as far as she was concerned she was in this by herself. Michelle puts her car in park and she climbs out as she stands face to face with this woman.

Michelle-"You are not welcome here, you need to get the hell out before I call the cops better yet Stacy has a reason to whoop your ass how about I let her get ahold of you, you are with Mark and you are not even worth talking to, so just get in your car back out of the driveway and forget we even had this conversation".

Bridgett looks at Michelle and she has a smirk on her face as she pulls out a small knife and lunges after Michelle, Michelle quickly moves out of the way and pushes the girl face first into her own car. Bridgett's nose crunches on the impact and Michelle smirks. This bitch deserved everything she got coming to her, she grabs her cell and dials Kevin's number. They were just right down the road when she called and the pull up into the drive way. Bridgett is holding her nose as she is still trying to go after Michelle. Stacy can feel all the anger she has felt coming to a boiling point, she jumps out of the car and makes a b line for Bridgett. She spears the woman to the ground and mounts her, slapping and hitting the woman Stacy had already given the woman a black eye and several bruises when she feels strong arms wrap around her and lift her up off of Bridgett. Stacy is kicking and screaming at Mark to put her down and let her have another shot at the woman, but Mark has a death grip on her. Bridgett picks herself up of the ground and she climbs into her car and leaves. She knew that she couldn't go to the police station because she had a record. Bridgett smiles as she could not wait for the court date that was coming up she knew that she had the judge wrapped around her finger.


	18. Chapter 18

Mark still has Stacy in his arm as he is taking her inside the house with Stacy kicking and screaming the whole time trying to get out of his arms. Mark finally puts Stacy down and she turns around and pushes him, Mark being as stout as he was didn't even budge, Stacy goes to leave but he blocks her. Stacy looks up at him with fire in her eyes! Mark wraps her in a hug and she just relaxes against him. He can feel how wound up Stacy is, all the emotions she had been feeling lately just boiled over. Mark sits down on the couch as he takes Stacy with him; no matter how mad Stacy got which was not often Mark was always the one who could calm her down. Mark rubs her back easing the tension out of her. Stacy looks up at Mark.

Stacy-"baby, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me; I just saw red when she was trying to go after Michelle I just lost it.

Mark-"Honey you don't have to apologize for anything,

Stacy smiles as Mark's lips descend upon her, Stacy straddles his lap as she wraps her arms around her neck and he deepens the kiss.

Michelle-"Wow Stacy you go from one emotion to the next don't you".

Stacy blushes as she climbs off his lap, she walks up to Michelle and hugs her. She and Michelle's friendship had come a long way since they first met. To think that these two women use to hate each other's guts, the two women were close than ever. Stacy still relied a lot of Trish and Amy thought but lately Michelle was like a lifeline to Stacy.

Michelle-"Are you ok"?

Stacy-"I think that I should be asking you that question, you were the one that almost got attacked today".

Michelle-"Oh honey I'm perfectly fine! As you can see I handled my own out there, I admit she almost got me with that knife but when you wrestle for a living you learn a couple of things".

Stacy-"Well you are right about that! But I'm fine myself I just lost it when I saw her coming after you, I mean you have nothing to do with this whole thing.

Michelle-"Stacy she is doing this just to try and get you, make you mad, don't let her get to you. Show you are the bigger woman.

Stacy nods her head as Michelle turns and goes up stairs where Kevin had gone to earlier. Stacy turns back to Mark and sees him fast asleep on the couch, she don't have the heart to wake him up so she covers him up with a blanket. An idea pops into Stacy's head she knows that Mark would probably freak out but she had to do this. Stacy grabs her car keys and she heads down to the jail to talk to Sara. Stacy's palms are sweating as she makes her way inside. She makes her way to the visition room, and sees the shock on Sara's face as Stacy sits in front her. They both pick up the phone and Stacy is the one that breaks the ice by starting off the conversation.

Stacy-"I know that you are wondering what I'm doing here, but I had to talk to you. We haven't had the best history but Sara I got to know why? I mean I have forgiven you but why involve yourself with Bridgett"?

Sara-"Stacy, I just want to say that I'm sorry, I know that what I did to you is wrong. I was so obsessed with getting back with Mark that I forgot everything else around me. I can't take back what I have done but I can make a difference in how things turn out. I'm willing to testify against Bridgett to help Mark out, she has been after Mark since they broke up in college and I thought that I was crazy! Stacy please be careful, there is no telling what kind of lengths she would go to!

Stacy-"Thank you Sara, you don't know how much this means to me and I know Mark will be relieved to know that somebody sees how crazy this bitch is! Me, Mark, and Kevin were on our way back from the gym when Michelle calls us and says that Bridgett showed up at the house looking for me trying to cause trouble she ended up getting her noise busted but Michelle was only defending herself.

Sara-"Stacy she is nuts! I didn't realize how crazy she was when I first started talking to her. I hate that I ever involved myself with the woman. She would come every day and she would say things like she could not wait until the court hearing so over with so mark would realize that he really needed her to warm his bed at night not you.

Stacy can feel the tears prick her eyes, this woman was trying to take over her life and she would be dammed if that happened! Stacy thanks Sara for her time and gives Sara the lawyer for Mark's case so she can tell him she wants to testify. Stacy makes her way out of the jail and makes her way to her car. Stacy lets out a breath as she cans feels months of stress just roll off her shoulders. Stacy knew one thing for sure she couldn't wait until they said Mark was free to go!

The Final Court Hearing

The Judge is sitting in his office the court date for Bridgett was coming up and he could not decide what to do. Bridgett had made him see things her way, but every time he looked in the face of Mark Calaway he knew the man was innocent, and the pictures that Bridgett had shown him he knew it was not the real Mark Calway he was too skinny to be the real one. The opens the file but there is a knock on the door and he prays it is not Bridgett, he yell comes in but it is Mark's lawyer comes in.

Mr. Gordon-"Judge I hate to bother you but I have done a little digging into this case, and I have found new information on Bridgett Lowell that I think you should know about" We know that she has been coming to see you on a regular basis and I can't even imagine why but please just take the time to talk to me".

The judge nods his head for Mr. Gordon to sit down and he does and puts his briefcase up on the table and pulls out the file with Bridgett Lowell and he places it in front the judge. The Judge opens the file and begins to go through the papers; the judge can't believe the history that this woman has. He had no clue, but there was no denying she was an awesome sex partner. Then he gets to the tape and he clicks play, it is the conversation that Michelle and Sara had at the jail when Michelle got all the visitor log information. The judge sets the tape player down and looks at Mr. Gordon, he tells him thank you for the information and that he will review it further and he would see him in three weeks for court. Mr. Gordon thanks him for his time and he leaves. The Judge sits back in his chair contemplating on what is decision should be. There is another knock on the door about an hour later, the judge yells "come in" and Bridgett walks through the door, wearing a pair of shorts that barely cover her ass, and a shirt low enough to leave nothing to the imagination. She goes and sits in the judge's lap and wraps her arms around his neck. They begin to hotly kiss as Bridgett slides down between his legs and she unzips his pants and begins to give him oral. The Judge grasps his table as Bridgett comes until she swallows his load. He picks her up by the arm and bends her over the table rips her shorts and panties off and shoves himself inside of her. Bridgett lets out an evil laugh as she backs her ass up against the judge making the pleasure two fold, as Bridgett comes so does the judge and he pulls out and spills his seed into the condom. He goes to the bathroom and disposes the condom in the toilet and flushes, he walks back out and Bridgett is gone, she always had a bad habit of leaving after the deed was done, but on his desk is another note.

Judge

You have my number if you need to reach me; I hope that when it is time for court that I have persuaded you in another direction until then

Bridgett

The judge crumbles up the note and tosses it into the trash, he was one hell of a woman but in the back of his mind he kept thinking this is wrong. The gathers up his things and locks up his office for the night and then makes his way to his car.

Stacy-"Oh God Mark"!

Stacy screams as she jumps into a nearby chair, Mark comes running into the kitchen when he see Stacy standing on a chair, he looks up at her and asks her what is wrong.

Stacy-"I just saw a mouse!

Mark shakes his head as he goes into the garage and grabs several rat traps and sticky fly papers and places them in random places through the house and the kitchen area. He returns to where Stacy is at and he picks her up from where she is standing in the chair. Stacy wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his neck. Stacy worshiped the ground that Mark walked on he was her first and he would always be her one and only true love. Mark laughs as he puts Stacy down on her feet but she still has her arms wrapped around his neck, he leans down and he kisses her deeply as he strips off her clothing so that she is standing naked in front of him, Mark picks her up and he slides her down on top of his cock, as Mark is kissing her Stacy moans into his mouth "Oh Mark" Mark as he is kissing her says "you like the way that feels baby, you know that pussy is mine"! Stacy moans yes into his mouth as she slides up and down on his dick, Mark grabs her ass and he shoves further into her. Stacy groans as she leans backwards a little bit making the pleasure two fold for them. Mark is sucking on one nipple and pinching the other and that is all it takes for Stacy to cum, Mark can feel her walls constrict around him and he loses it as he spills his seed inside of her. He sits her down on the bed and falls on top of her both of them gasping for air, Mark rests his head on her belly praying that this time he got her pregnant. Stacy wipes the tears that escape from her eyes; she only could pray that this time she got pregnant.

Three weeks later

Stacy and Mark are preparing to go to the court house; they had gotten a call earlier in the week telling them that the regular judge had been replaced by somebody else, when they asked why they were told that they could not give out any further information. Stacy is a towel and has just gotten out of the shower and is finished her makeup, Mark walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her resting his head on her shoulder. He loved this woman, he loved from the first moment he saw her. And he was glad that they were in the place that they were at right now. Stacy turns around and wraps Mark in her embrace and they stand there for a few mins that way. Stacy lifts Mark's head up to hers and kisses him letting all her feeling and emotion flow into the kiss, Mark picks her up and places her on the bathroom counter. Mark quickly makes work of the towel and he bends down and begins to kiss on the inside of her thighs and makes his up to her already wet womanhood. He slides one big finger into her tight pussy and Stacy arches her back as she begins to move her hips against his finger asking for more. Mark smiles as he sucks on her nub at the same time. Stacy places her leg on his shoulder and Mark can feel her getting wetter by the second. Mark pulls away and he slides slowly into her Stacy moans as she wraps her legs around his waist and she grabs his ass pushing him all the way inside of her. Stacy leans up and wraps her arms around his neck and Mark is pounding away. Stacy screams out her release as Mark does the same thing. Mark rests his head on her breast as he picks her up and they quickly take another shower and get dressed. Stacy can feel her palms sweating as he smaller hand is in his bigger hand. Mark squeezes her hand reassuring her that everything is going to be ok. Bridgett is standing there with a smug look on her face as she sees Stacy and Mark walk into the court room, Bridgett was not worried about a damn she knew that she had taken care of the judge in a good way and he reassured her that everything would be ok. Everybody stands as the Judge makes his way into the room and everybody can hear as Bridgett lets out a gasp; this is not the same judge. Everybody sits down as Judge Kimberly Hyatt takes a seat. She is a young woman with blonde hair and fair skin with glasses perched on her noise, she introduces herself and everybody takes a seat.

Judge Hyatt-"I'm Judge Kimberly Hyatt and I will be residing over this case from now on. The previous judge has stepped down; he was in a bad auto accident a couple of weeks ago and is still recovering from it. Let me make this clean and clear, Ms. Lowell you have a history of lying and lying some more to cover up the lies that you told to begin with. You are a heartless woman who doesn't care about anybody but herself. You have places Mr. and Mrs. Calaway into a position that could have ruined their marriage because of your shellfish actions. But with that being said we will start with the proceedings, Mr. Gordon smiles as he calls his first witness. Stacy's mouth drops open as a man who looks just like Mark expect shorter and skinnier than him makes his way to the stand, he swears and Mr. Gordon begins asking him questions.

Mr. Gordon-"Mr. Vance, I will first start by asking you how do you know Mr. Lowell and is this you in these pictures.

Mr. Vance-"I know Bridgett from college, we dated shortly after her and Mr. Calaway had dated, she came right out and told me that the only reason she wanted me was because I reminded her of somebody. And to answer your question sir, yes that is me in those pictures.

Mr. Gordon-"Would you care to tell us how these pictures came about?

Mr. Vance-"I didn't know that the pictures were taken until after me and Bridgett had been dating a couple of weeks, she said that she took the pictures to remind somebody of what they were truly missing. She had every intention of emailing them to Mrs. Calway and saying that it was her husband.

Mr. Gordon-"Did she say why she wanted Stacy and Mark to break up"

Mr. Vance-"Yes, she stated that Stacy was a gold digger, a liar, and user and that she didn't really love Mark she was only using him for him money. She also said that Mark really wanted her back and made his intentions clear that day at the hospital. But I was standing right outside the room and Mr. Calway didn't take her up on her advances he turned them down.

Mr. Gordon-"Thank you Mr. Vance no more questions".

He steps down and walks out of the court room, thankful that everything is over with. He wanted to get as far away from Bridgett Lowell as possible. Sara takes a seat in the back of the court room and is a nervous mess! Mark's lawyer promised that no harm would come to her if she testified against Bridgett, in fact if Mr. Gordon had it his way Bridgett would be put away for good. Mr. Gordon calls Sara to the stand and Bridgett would have spit nails! Bridgett cuts her eyes at Sara as Sara is sworn in.

Mr. Gordon-"Ms. Frank please explain in detail how you and Ms. Lowell meet, what you talked about and your thoughts on this whole thing.

Sara-"Well, Bridgett use to come every day to the jail to visit me telling me how she wanted to get rid of Stacy so she could be with Mark. She stated that the baby in question was not Mark's but in fact Mr. Vance's who just left the court room. She stated that the only reason why she was with Mr. Vance was because he reminded her of Mark.

Mr. Gordon-"Ok Ms. Frank did Ms. Lowell tell you of her past criminal history"?

Sara-"No sir"

Mr. Gordon nods his head and he finishes up with his questions. The judge who has already made her choice asks Mark to come up to the stand to say what is on his mind. Mark looks back at Stacy and she whispers I love you and he goes and is sworn in.

Mark-"I love my wife Stacy, no we haven't always been good to each other but we have worked on our relationship, we have separated and dated other people but my mind was always on Stacy. I did have a relationship with Ms. Lowell about three years ago when me and Stacy were broke up. It was a onetime thing because I had made up my mind; I wanted to get back with Stacy. She kept calling and texting and emailing me. But I told her I was not interested, then Stacy was attacked and ended up in the hospital and she was the nurse that was taking care of Stacy. She had tried to approach me several times but I kept telling her that I was not interested that I was more worried about my wife than anything that was in a coma at the time.

Mark can fell the tears coming and he puts his head in his hands and composes himself and then begins again.

Mark-"Then she pushes me up against the wall and she tried to put her hand down my pants and that was the day that Stacy happened to come out of her coma.

Judge-"And what did Mrs. Calway say"?

Mark-"She told the nurse to back off, that I was her husband".

The Judge nods her head and tells Mark that he can step down, the judge goes back into her chambers and they are dismissed for two hours. Stacy, Mark, Kevin, Michelle, Trish, Amy, Matt, and Jason all meet up for lunch that day. They had the restaurant to themselves considering there were a large number of them. Stacy can feel herself relax as she is surrounded by her closest friends. Stacy takes a seat beside mark and everybody else just takes a seat. Stacy stands up and she grabs Mark's hand as she begins to speak.

Stacy-"I just wanted to thank each and every one of you for all your support for me and Mark these past couple of months. I know that I haven't been the easiest person to deal with and I know that I have sometimes no kept up with you guys. But today's meal is on me and Mark we just wanted to let you all know how special you guys are to us, and no matter what the outcome today I'm positive everything is going to be ok! Stacy takes a seat and they order their drinks and then their food, the food arrives 10 mins later and everybody eats and is talking as Stacy can't help but think could this be the day that changes her and Mark's relationship forever?!


	19. Chapter 19

Stacy looks around at all her friends and she can't help but miss her family. She talked to them every day on a regular basis but she missed them so much. Stacy wipes a tear from her face as she hears the front door to the restaurant open and she can't help but wonder who it is considering they reserved the place just for them. Stacy looks up and sees her whole family including Summer walk through the door, Stacy jumps up out of her chair and hugs and kisses each and every one of them, Vince, Linda, Stephanie, Shane, Marissa, Paul and all her nieces and nephews. Stacy busts out crying overwhelamed with emotion and she looks at Mark. The man she loved more than anything in this world, Mark comes and stands beside her wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

Stacy-"When did you guys get hear"

Stephanie-"We missed our little sister! We could not let her go through this whole court ordeal by herself!

Marissa-"Stephanie is right the kids have been asking when they were going to get to see their aunt Stacy again, Stacy you mean a lot to many people and we all love you we wanted to be hear to support you and Mark".

Stacy looks down as the tears come pouring down her face, she could not help but cry after everything her and Mark had been through and the fact that her family was here to help here through this. Mark lifts her eyes back up to him and he kisses her. Stacy blushes she uses to never let Mark kiss her in front of her parents she was always to embarrassed but at this point she wanted everybody to know she was standing by his side no matter what the outcome was!

The McMahon family sits down to join everybody else and they all eat and drink, As they are heading back to the court room Stacy can't help but be thankful so that they had friends and family who truly loved them. Stacy all of a sudden feels sick to her stomach and she gets up and runs to the bathroom, emptying her stomach of everything she had ate that morning. Stacy thought she would never stop throwing up; Trish comes into the bathroom to check on Stacy she wets a paper towel and wipes Stacy's face off. Stacy luckily had brought her toothbrush with her that day after she is done is turns to Trish and hugs her.

Stacy-"Thanks Trish, I'm sorry that I haven't been by to see you in a while things have been so busy and thank God that my dad let me and Mark take as much personal time as we needed these past couple of months.

Trish-"Stacy, it is ok I understand but it is not the same without you on the road, we miss you! But you need to take care of yourself do you think you are coming down with a stomach bug or something"?

Stacy-"Probably just stress and emotions getting the best of me, I haven't been eating like I should and I have to admit I have been smoking like a freight train as of late! Mark gets mad every time he sees me step out onto the patio.

Trish and Stacy hug each other and they leave the bathroom and make their way to where everybody is gathered. They all pile into the court room; Mark is already there with his lawyer. Stacy blows him a kiss and he smiles. They all stand up as the judge comes back into the court room, Stacy can feel herself start to shake, she only hoped this judge saw right through this whole crock of shit. The judge takes a seat as well as everybody else and she looks up.

Judge-"I have gone over everything and I also have the results of the dna test, and I can say that Mr. Calaway is not the father of the baby in question but Mr. Vance is. I don't know what you are trying to do this family Ms. Lowell but from your records I see that you have a history of lying and cheating. I don't like cheating and I definitely don't like liars! Mr. Calaway I'm so sorry that you have had to drag you and wife through this whole thing; I can't even begin to imagine what he feels like. But I sentence Ms. Lowell to 20 years in prison for contempt of court. Ms. Lowell you have several bench warrants out for your arrest as well as several other charges that are pending. I also order you to pay all the court costs as of today!

Bridgett-"But you don't understand judge, I love Mark! And he loves me and if he would just divorce Stacy and marry me I would make him the happiest man in the world!

Judge-"Sit down and be quite Ms. Lowell or I will tack on more to your sentence than you already have! You have enough stuff against you to put you away for life! If I were you I would stop living in this dream world of yours and get a hold of reality! My sentence is final!

The judge slams her gravel down and she leaves the court room as Bridgett who is being led away in handcuffs is kicking, crying, and screaming. Stacy jumps into Mark's arms and kisses him deeply, Mark lets the tears run down his face, glad that all of this is over with and he and Stacy can return back to their normal lives. Everybody is in tears as Stacy and Mark walk out hand in hand Mark turns to everybody.

Mark-"Tonight lets everybody get together at me and Stacy's house for a bbq, drinks, and a celebration because this closes one chapter in our lives and begins a new one!

Stacy smiles as the girls decide to spend the day shopping before the party starts, Vince lets the ladies take the limo and all the men go back to the house. Stacy is so thankful that the judge the truth of the matter. They all enter the mall and go straight to the swim suit section, it was a hot, sticky, humid day in Texas and everybody was ready to take a dip in the pool. Three hours later they all are sitting on a bench at the park while the kids are playing; everybody laughs as Stacy who seems just like a kid herself is running around chasing the kids on the playground, Stacy trips and ends up face first in the sand. Linda jumps ups and runs to check on her baby girl but everybody is soon filled with laughter as Stacy is doubled over in the grass laughing her ass of. Linda helps her back up and helps her to the bench, Aurora comes up to her and she climbs up in Stacy's lap and wraps her arms around her neck.

Aurora-"Aunt Stacy are you ok"?

Stacy-"Yes, baby I'm fine why do you ask"?

Aurora-"Because it looks like you took a nasty fall back there".

Stacy-"baby girl I'm fine I promise, we are all laughing about it even grandma".

Aurora looks at her grandma kisses Stacy on the cheek and then hops down to go play with the rest of the kids. Stacy smiles, she longed for kids of her own and sometimes wondered if it was ever in her cards to have kids. She knew Mark wanted kids more than anything and he kept telling her it would happen just give it time. Stacy shakes her mind clear of her thoughts as Trish has went and brought snacks and drinks for everybody. Meanwhile at the house the men are chilling on the back porch drinking a couple of beers. Mark couldn't help but smile man it felt good to know that he could move forward with his life now.

Vince-"Mark, I want to thank you for taking care of my baby girl, I know that I didn't like the idea of yall's relationship at first but I can see now that yall really do love each other with everything that is in you, Thank you for keeping her safe".

Mark-"No problem Vince, Stacy is my wife and I promise not only you the day we got married but in front of all our family and friends that I would protect her with my life and that is what I intend to do.

Shane-"Mark, Stacy has had a crush on you since I can remember, we all use to tease her about how one day she would grow up and marry The Undertaker, and what do you know she did!

All the men are laughing as the women come piling into the house with their arms loaded down with bags from various stores. All of them head upstairs to get changed into their swim suits as Mark and Paul are handing the grill. They are cooking hot dogs, and hamburgers Stacy is the first one to jump into the pool Stacy swims a couple of laps and then relaxes against the side as everybody else jumps in at the same time. Good thing Stacy had thought to buy some pool games the other day. They are all playing volleyball, and laughing and cutting up. Stacy goes to spike the ball but Paul blocks her, Stacy has a shocked look on her face as Stephanie comes up behind him and dunks him, as he comes up out of the water he grabs her by the arm and body slams her into the water. Stephanie kisses Paul and they play until Mark yells that the food is ready. Stacy fixes a plate for Mark and loads it down with everything she knows he likes. Mark pulls her down into his lap and he shares his food with her, Stacy giggles as Mark feeds her a piece of hamburger.

Jason-"Aww look at the two love birds"!

Trish plops down in Jason's lap and plants a big kiss on his lips; Jason is shocked Trish never usually kissed him in front of people. Trish blushes as she is sipping on her strawberry Smirnoff. Everybody is laughing and cutting up as the night wears on. Stacy who hadn't drunk anything but water gets a strange look from Mark. She shrugs her shoulders and tells him she didn't feel like drinking, Mark kisses her cheek as Amy comes up to Stacy.

Amy-"Stacy, I just wanted to say how happy I'm for you and Mark. I know that it has been a rough past couple of years, but I just wanted to say I love you and I'm still hear if you need anything.

Stacy-"Thanks Amy I know I have been really talkative these past couple of months, but I promise that we are still going to get together for our monthly pedicure date!

Amy smiles as she hugs Stacy and tells her she has got to get going, Matt grabs her hand and they say their goodbyes and leave. Marissa has just returned from laying her children down for the night, they were tired and had been a little cranky. Marissa smiles as she kisses Shane on the cheek and grabs him another beer. She pops the top for him and takes a ship before handing it too him, Shane pretends to pout but soon gets over it as Marissa grabs one for herself. Paul and Stephanie had already left for the night, they both had autograph signings to do and the kids needed to be dropped off with Paul's parents. The only ones left were Trish and Jason, Marissa and Shane, Vince and Linda, and Mark and Stacy.

Linda pulls Stacy into a hug and she looks at her mom, she knew that Linda was not her real mom but everything her real mother hadn't been for her Linda was.

Linda-"Stacy even though you are not my flesh and blood I love you as if I had given birth to you. I think you are a brilliant, beautiful young woman and are going to get far in life. And I also know that you are going to make a great mother someday just you watch and see. And don't get that look on your face Stacy you will get pregnant there is no doubt in my mind. Don't pay attention to what your doctor tells you he is full of it!

Stacy laughs and hugs Linda again, Vince hugs his baby girl and then he and Linda leave for the night. They had to do a convention for Linda's politics career. Stacy walks them to the door and she says her goodbyes hoping she wil see them again real soon. Stacy is cleaning up for the night, she has thrown all the trash way and put everything back where it belonged. It was just her and Mark again, Kevin and Michelle were on their way but they would not be there until later. Mark grabs Stacy and hauls her into his arms, Stacy screams as she beats on Mark's back begging him to let her down Mark slaps her on the ass as he takes her upstairs and tells her to "get naked" Stacy raises her eyebrow at Mark and laughs, she does as he says and he turns on the shower. They both moan as the water relaxes their muscles all the tention that had been built up was gone for good. Mark lathers up the rags and washes Stacy from head to toe and she does the same for him. As they climb out Mark doesn't even give her time to dry her hair but he pins her against the wall and kisses her deep. Stacy responds by wrapping her arms around his neck. He picks her up and carries her into the bed room, and he sets her on her feet, Stacy grabs the towel and rips it off of him, as she takes him into her mouth. Sucking and licking her way until he is about ready to bust. Stacy giggles as Mark bends her over the dresser and slaps her ass, Stacy don't have time to say anything before Mark shoves his throbbing shaft deep inside of her. Stacy moans as she moves with Mark bringing them both to the point of climax. But he slows down and leaves kisses from the back of her neck down to her spine. Mark turns Stacy toward him and he picks her up and sits her on the dresser. He opens her legs and shoves into her again; Stacy throws her head back as she can feel the pressure building. Stacy all of sudden lets goes and screams out her pleasure as Mark find his own release at the same time. He helps Stacy down and they wash up and then climb into bed, Mark grabs her waist and moves her back to where she is flush up against him. Stacy smiles she was so happy, no happy was not even the word she would use to describe how she felt.

Stacy-"Mark, make love to me let's do what I have always thought was impossible".

Mark looks at Stacy and knows automatically what she is talking about. He rolls so that Stacy is on top and before he says anything she is already sliding down on top of his hard shaft. Stacy arches as Mark massages her breasts and rubs her clit. Stacy leans forward kissing Mark as he begins to thrust wildly in and out of her tight passage. Stacy is about to cum when Mark stops and tells her to "get on all fours" Stacy doesn't ask any question just does what he says. Mark takes her from behind as she backs up against him, longing for more. Stacy cums agains for the third time tonight as Mark shots his seed deep in her belly, praying that this time a baby was forming inside of her womb. Mark wraps Stacy in his embrace as they both fall asleep dreaming that this time was Stacy pregnant.


	20. Chapter 20

Five years later

Stacy is 9 months pregnant with her third child and she was due at any day. And Mark would not stop fussing over her; he followed her around making sure she was alright. Their first child a boy they named him William Jordan Calaway and he looked every bit like his father expect for his curly brown hair which he got from his mom. Their second child who was also a boy they name Thomas Mark Calaway looked like the spitting image of his father from the color of his hair and eyes to his attitude! Needless to say he and Stacy butted heads more often than not but one look from his green eyes and Stacy was a scrabbling mess. Jordan just turned five, and Thomas had just turned two, Stacy could not believe that she and mark's wishes had finally come true! She had suspected she was pregnant the day of Mark's trial when he was found innocent. But she had just brushed it off; Stacy had at that point in time never thought she was able to get pregnant. She still remembered the day that she told Mark she was pregnant he picked her up and swung her around in his arms with tears in his eyes. Mark loved kids and had always longed for some of his own. Mark got down on one knee and placed his ear on her stomach she laughed and told him she had just found out it would be a while before he would feel or hear anything. Stacy was sitting on the couch with her hand on her stomach she had been having contractions all day but they were too far apart and she wasn't worried about it. Mark was rubbing her belly while he was kissing it. Stacy runs her fingers through his hair and smiles as tears form in her eyes, Stacy loved this man more and more each day. There is a knock on the door and it is Kevin and Michelle, Michelle who was also pregnant was only 7 months but was almost as big as Stacy, Kevin was as happy as a pig in a pig pen, the smile on his face proved it.

Michelle-"Hey Girl how are you feeling?

Stacy-"Good but I feel like a bloated whale, I swear this child weighs 11 pounds and is at least 22 inches long!

Mark gives Stacy a look and she laughs, Mark didn't like it when she talked about herself. He thought she was perfect. He thought it was so sexy that she was pregnant; she has filled out a lot since her first pregnancy.

Jordan-"daddy, daddy, when is our baby sister going to be here!

Jordan climbs into his daddy's lap and Mark kisses the boy on the cheek.

Mark-"Well she should be here in a couple of days buddy.

Jordan-"but I want to meet my baby sister now!

Thomas comes running into the room on his chubby two year old legs as fast as he can and launches himself at Mark. Who catches him and sits him on his other knee, Thomas looks up at Stacy and he places his hand on her stomach and kisses it. Thomas was more of the quite type than Jordan was, Jordan was just like Mark loud and he was always the first to step up and protect his little brother if somebody was picking on him. Stacy loved her boys and she was thankful that she could make Mark the happiest man in the world. He loved his boys and showered them with affection left and right, there wasn't anything he would not do for his sons. Stacy giggles as her baby girl is kicking up a storm, Mark looks down and smiles.

Mark-"We can already tell she is going to be a daddy's girl!

Kevin-"Well Michelle was worried about Stacy going into labor so she wanted to know if she could stay here with yall until the baby is born, plus she is scared to stay by herself while I'm on the road.

Stacy-"Michelle, you know you are welcome over here anytime!

There is another knock on the door and this time Trish, Amy, Matt, Jason, Stephanie, Paul, Marissa, Shane, and Summer are all at the door. Stacy raises her eyebrow wondering what in the hell everybody is doing at their house at 9pm at night. The question is answered as everybody also has an overnight bag with them. Stacy rolls her eyes and laughs they did this when she had Jordan, and when she had Thomas.

Paul-"Well little sister looks like you are going to have a house full for a while to come!

Stephanie-"Paul is right we could not miss the birth of our little niece!

Marissa-"They are both right, we are all excited this is your first girl and well we already know that she is going to be spoiled. Not that your other two children aren't but this is your first girl!

Stacy-"Oh I get it, lol you guys are not worried about me yall are just ready to get your hands on my little girl".

Stacy pretends to pout as everybody busts out laughing, Trish goes and sits down beside Stacy and begins to rub her belly, and she looks up at Stacy and smiles.

Trish-"Well she already knows who I'm! Have you two decided on what you are going to name her.

Mark looks at Stacy and her shrugs Stacy laughs as she goes to get off the couch for some water but everybody insists she sits back down and they will get it for her. Stacy loved them all but sometimes they could drive her nuts!

Stacy-"Well the boys names just popped into my mind as soon as I found out what the sex was, but I haven't been able to stick with just one name for our girl it should not be this hard to name one child.

Mark scratches his head and automatically the perfect name sticks out in his mind.

Mark-"Addison Rose Calaway".

Stacy looks at Mark and she smiles, she figured it was only right for him to be able to have a say in the naming of their little girl considering she named the boys. Stacy grabs him by the shirt and pulls him down and she kisses him. Stacy groans as a strong contraction rips through her body, Stacy pants for air as she grabs her belly and doubles over. Mark is at her side in a second flat, and she rubbing her back trying to help her with the pain.

Trish-"How long have you been having contractions"?!

Stacy-"Oh they have been a couple of hours apart, nothing major not close enough to where anybody needs to be worried".

They all stay up later that night, talking and laughing about how when Stacy was 13 she proclaimed herself "Mrs. Undertaker."

Stacy throws an empty water bottle at Shane and Stephanie, Stephanie dunks but smacks Shane in the head.

Stacy-"Could you guys embarrass me anymore than you already have done"! How about when I caught you and Marissa kissing when yall first started dating and dad caught yall!

Shane-"Oh God! I forgot all about that, dad was so mad I thought he was going to spit nails! He grounded me for a month!

Stephanie-"It could not be any worse than when he found out me and Paul liked each other, he said at first it was ok and then he changed his mind and told us no! But look at us now".

Stephanie looks at Paul and he kisses her, Stacy was so happy for her sister she deserved the best. Summer walks into the room carrying food for everybody, she had went and ordered from a local dinner in Mark's home town. Stacy doesn't have much of an appetite so she just sips on her water, the pain she had felt earlier was now spreading to her back. But she ignores it and is drawn into another conversation with Trish and Jason.

Jason-"Stacy I can't believe that you are having your third child already, it seems like yesterday when you told us you were pregnant with Jordan, I thought Trish was going to jump through the roof. We were happy then and we are happy for you now"!

Trish-"Yes we are, and we have a little news of our own to make, me and Jason got married last week and we are expecting our first child sometime next year'.

Stacy screams and pulls both of them into a tight hug, she kisses Jason on the cheek as she rubs Trish's belly. Stacy was happy for all of her friends and family, they all were married and starting their own families, Stacy only wished that her parents were here to see the birth of the granddaughter, she shakes her mind clear of her thoughts as everybody finshes their food and heads off to bed for the night, Summer pulls Stacy aside and hugs her.

Summer-"I just wanted to say how happy I'am for you Stacy, I know that we haven't always gotten along but we were best friends before we found out you were related to me and I love you.

Stacy hugs her and they talk for another an hour, then Stacy brushes her teeth and clilmbs into bed beside a sleeping Mark who is already sawing logs, Stacy laughs as she elbows him in the ribs, Mark wakes up and groans as he wraps her arms around Stacy and she cuddles up next to him. Stacy falls asleep in his arms as she dreams about what their little girl is going to look like.

Stacy wakes up around 4am, to her water breaking. Stacy rushes over and shakes Mark but he doesn't wake up. She grabs the covers and yanks them off of him and he bolts up out of bed wondering what in the hell is going on.

Stacy-"Baby, I'm sorry but my water just broke we need to get to the hospital now"!

Mark jumps up out of bed and throws on some clothes as Stacy goes around and wakes everybody else up telling them it is time. Jason and Matt help Mark load up the luggage and Trish and Stephanie help Stacy into the car. Stacy's contractions are coming about five minutes apart as Mark pulls out of the parking lot with their close family and friends following them. Mark pulls up and he gets a wheelchair for Stacy and he helps her sit down. He fills out all the paper work and he rolls her to the room that they will be staying in until it is time for the delivery. Mark helps Stacy up onto the bed and he helps her out of her clothes and into her hospital gown. Mark was so happy he could scream, it was hard to believe that just five years ago they thought this would never happen and hear they were delivering their third child. The nurses come in and help Stacy get the bed to the right setting and they hook her up to all the monitors and machines to check her and the baby. Mark kisses Stacy and tells her he will be right back he is going to tell their friends and family what is going on. The doctor checks Stacy out and he smiles.

Doctor Roberts-"You are almost ready to go you are dilated to about 7 centimeters, and your contractions are pretty steady it should not be that much longer and you will be bringing your baby girl into the world. Mark walks up to their family and friends and he smiles as they all coming rushing up to him ready to hear news about Stacy and the baby.

Mark-"She is fine for right now, before I walked out of the room I heard the doctor say she has already dilated to 7 centimeters and that her contractions are pretty steady. It should not be but another hour and Addison Rose will be here.

Michelle-"Well you tell Stacy that we are all here for her! We love her! And we are ready to spoil Addison!

Mark nods his head and goes back into the room with Stacy, who is sleeping. Mark smiles and brushes him lips across her cheek. He places his hand on her belly as he feels his daughter moving and turning about. He lifts Stacy's gown up exposing her belly and he presses his lips to it.

Mark-"Daddy loves you Addison, We are ready to welcome you into the real world"!

Stacy moans in her sleep as another contraction comes up, he grabs Stacy's hand as she comes awake and squeezes. Mark winches, he may be a big man but Stacy's grip was like iron!

1 Hour Later

Mark-"Come on Stacy, push! You can do this baby!

Stacy-"Remind me to get my tubes tied after she is born, you just had to stick him in didn't you"!

Mark kisses her forehead Stacy was always a little touchy when she was in labor but hell if he had to push something the size of a watermelon out of the size something of a lemon he didn't think he would be all that hot either. He places a cool washcloth on her forehead as the doctor looks up and says.

Doctor Rogers-"Stacy two more pushes and your baby girl will be here! On The count of three push Stacy hard….1 2 3

Mark helps Stacy sit up and she bears down and screams through three more pushes as she can feel her daughter's body slide from her. Stacy falls back on the bed with tears in her eyes as the nurses let Mark cut the cord and they clear Addison up, swaddle her and place her in her mother's arms. Stacy smiles as she kisses Addison's little fingers and counts all her toes. Stacy looks up at Mark and he can't believe that his little girl is here. Stacy places her in Mark's arms and he holds her up, she looked just like Stacy expect she had Mark's piercing green eyes. Mark leans down and kisses Stacy as the nurses tell him to step away for a second while they get Stacy cleaned up. The head nurse takes Addison and Mark walks out to the deliver the news to everybody.

Mark-"She is here! Addison Rose is here! 8 pounds 10 ounces and 21 inches long!

Everybody-"When can we go see her!

Mark laughs and tells them give Stacy a little rest before everybody piles into the room. Mark goes back into the room and Stacy has Addison in her arms and she is breast feeding her. He had never seen anything as beautiful as that sight. Mark rubs Addison head and crouches down so that he can talk to Stacy. She smiles and looks up at Vince and Linda come walking into the room with Jordan and Thomas with them.

Jordan and Thomas-"Our Little Sister is here! We promise momma that we will protect her with our lives!

Stacy-"Ok babies; meet your new little sister Addison Rose Calaway".

Thomas-"I like the name Addison she maybe my little sister but we are going to make sure she knows everything about boy stuff!

Mark-"you guys can hold her but you have to be gentle!

Jordan and Thomas sit on the bench near the window as everybody else piles into the room. Michelle has a camera and is snapping pictures as she places her hand on her own belly. She also wanted a big family and could not wait until her and Kevin got more practice in.

Jordan-"Momma! When can we take her swimming with us, and when can we take her to play basketball and when can we teach her how to play football momma!"

Stacy-"It will be a couple of years before she can do anything like that, but I know that once she is old enough that she will have the best teachers in you and Thomas besides your daddy".

Trish and Jason are the next ones to hold the baby as they ohhh and ahhh over the baby. Vince and Linda look at Stacy and are so proud of the woman that she has become, Vince hugs Stacy and then hugs Mark. Linda holds Addison as Michelle tells everybody to get together so they can all take a picture together. The nurse encourages Michelle to get over there also and she snaps the picture. After all that Stacy and Mark have been through Stacy was convinced that this is where they were suppose to be. Every body had tired to tear them apart but their love for each other ran deep.

Two weeks later.

Stacy,and Mark are at home with Addison the boys had gone to spend the night with Shane and Marissa because they misses their cousins. Stacy had just fed Addision and is taking a shower when Mark comes in and joins her. Mark kisses her neck and Stacy moans, she leans back against him and can feel the evidence of his arsoual pressing against her backside. Stacy moves her hands on him as Mark throws his head back and surrenders to her oral love making. Mark pushes her hand away and they wash each other off and step out of the shower. They are laying in bed that night and Mark is so thankful that they have each other. They had proved everybody wrong and they were still going strong. Mark slides down Stacy's body and he begins by sucking on her clit, Stacy comes alive as she arches her back pressing her hips up toward his mouth. Mark seeing that she is ready opens her thighs and shoves into her tight passage. Mark groans as Stacy's hands are gripping his arms as she wraps her legs around his waist encouraging him to move.

Stacy-"Oh Mark, I love you"!

Mark kisses her mouth as he says "I love you Stacy".

Mark presses deeper inside of her as Stacy can feel herself about to climax, and Mark can feel her walls tighten up around him. Stacy lets go and screams as Mark does at the same time and he spills his seed deep inside of her. As they are laying wrapped up in each other's arms they can't help but smile, both of their lives had come full circle. Mark looks up at Stacy and he wipes the tears from her eyes.

Mark-"Stacy, are you ok"

Stacy-"I'm fine baby I'm just so happy".

Mark-"Me too"

Mark moves and pulls Stacy to him wrapping her in his embrace. They both fall asleep that night knowing that for the rest of their lives they would be together. Their children would go on and grow up to be in their grandfather's business just like the rest of the family. Mark and Stacy would go on to see their children get married and their grandbabies born. Mark loved her the day he meet her and he still loved her even with her crow's feet. Stacy lived on to be 100 years old, when she had lost her beloved husband. She laid him to rest in the family's cemetery and she never loved again after that.

The In Between.

Stacy-"Mark, My Husband where are you".

Mark steps out from behind a tree and wraps his arms around his loving life. He knew they did not have much time together but he planned to make it worth it.

Stacy-"Honey where are we at".

Mark-"We are in the in-between. We don't have much time, but Stacy let me tell you my love. I enjoyed the life we had together. Don't weap for me, because your time is not done yet. You still have time left to spend time with our loved ones.

Stacy-" But I want to be with you".

Mark-"You will in due time, but for right now your place is on earth.

Stacy lifts her face up to Mark and he kisses her. The same passion she felt when she meet him was there, but she couldn't have that with him no more. Stacy opens her eyes and Mark is gone, Stacy wakes up to see her children standing with her.

Addison-"Mom are you ok".

Stacy-"Yes, baby I'm fine, I'm just missing your father".

Thomas-"Mom, you know he is with us, he always has been".

Stacy lets the tears slip from her eyes as she looks up at all the family surrounding her and she lived her life each other after that as if she had all the time in the world.

The End!

Thanks for the reviews hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
